Princess protection program
by Annahellsing
Summary: In the world of fantasy, anything is possible. sent on a quest to find himself, Alex knows that better then anyone, but sometimes, not everything is what it seems


"Tell... what do you 4 know about the Demon Kingdom," a bostrous blonde at the age of 50 said, dressed in her finest gown as she stared down at the 4 teens in front of her in the great Hall. She stood from her throne sighing in frustration, with this mission there was a lot on stake it depended on future of all the nations.

The pink haired girl of the bunch blinked owlishly in question, she had read up on that kingdom finding it strangely fascinating of their culture. It might have been the fact that she was only a human that had the strange ability to heal and call on a few spells, she had to learn everything by a book. Now those from demon country were demons of their own right, able to do heal and cast spells and illusions with out thinking. But wasn't the people interested the pink haired Konoichi, it was the king and queen that had captured her heart and the mystery of all of their deaths. Such a tragedy, but truly magical.

"Demon Kingdom?" The blonde idiotic blonde next to her inquired with confusion. Sakura's eye brow twitched at her team mates total blatant idiocy, always giving blonde females a bad name at times. Even though she did envy the blonde for her flawless tan complexion, captivating sapphire orbs for eyes, long silky sunshine blonde, and a body of a fucking vixen! Those three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks only seemed to add on to her beauty. Oh what she would give to be her, especially when she had a certain crimson eyed raven haired dream of a teen wrapped around her little finger. Alex was one of the top men of Konoha to have, along with their dear Uchiha prince- Sasuke-kun. She really couldn't decide which one looked better they were both just so.. breath taking.

"Baka! Its the kingdom that was massacred 12 years ago. We learned this back in the academy!" She gave Naruto a bonk on the head which induced the said blonde to whine. Earned her a glare by the two males next to them. Alex-kun and Sasuke-kun.

"Sorry Sakura but if you hadn't noticed, we graduated the Academy 5 years ago, i don't remember half the history on Konoha let alone some random Kingdom," Naruto replied with a mock pout.

"Let me re-educate you then. The demon Kingdom was actually the top kingdom in all of Japan, in it resided many different races of demons, actually where 80% of the worlds demons resided in. It was ruled by the Namikaze clan, our Yondaime was actually part of the clan but he sealed away his own demonic powers to become human. It was Yondaime elder twin brother who ruled it, however he fell in love with an Angel which was against the rules, but they defied it gaining both of them a daughter. From stories before their death they were explained to be one of the most charing families in the world, and they valued their daughter with all of their hearts. However tragedy struck when they gathered the people to celebrate the princess Kira's 5th birthday by throwing a ball. No one knows who attacked, or even why but there are theories that is was because they defied the rules, but no one survived. Everyone in the Demon country died that night, and any one directly tied to the royals died with in the year after. The demon country was also sealed, as the queen- the angel Yondaimes twin brother fell in love with- last attempt to kill those who attacked the kingdom."

Tsunade, the queen of the Fire Kingdom, nodded, "hai... but you are wrong on one thing. There was one known survivor that the books didn't cover and he resides in the fire Kingdom."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Really! Wh-Who is he?"

With a smirk Tsunade pointed to Alex who only groaned when being pointed out, "Alex was the only known survivor from the attack. But unfortunately he has lost part of his memories of living in the Kingdom, so im hoping he might retrieve his memories on this mission."

Alex raised an eye brow coolly stuffing his hands in his pockets, "and what may this mission be?"

Tsunade sighed, "As of yesterday there were no known survivors. As of yesterday we didn't even know who attacked the Kingdom. But yesterday we received some interesting knews from our intel in the Sound Kingdom. It seemed like there was one other survivor from the Demon country, she managed to be taken away by one of the royal guards in time before the queen placed up the barrier to trap in the enemy. Unfortunately the guard was heavily wounded, but he managed to hide her before running off to evade the enemy. He was caught by enemy line but he wasn't killed since he wouldn't say who he escaped with. Yesterday they managed to enter his mind and retrieve the name of who he saved with a mind jutsu, and that was Namikaze Kira..."

All of their eyes widened at the realization... The princess was a live, which meant the line could go on. And to Alex one thing was going through his mind.. she was a live. Even though he couldn't remember her face- the dreams he had of their child hood she could never see her face she was always a blur but he could hear her, he could see what they were doing... and he could tell they loved each other very much.. maybe more than just a friendship. Maybe if they found her..

He shook his head, no he had Naruto... he loved Naruto - because she reminded him so much of her... No he had Naruto he loved Naruto.

"So im guessing you want us to find her, before Sound does," the Uchiha finally spoke with a bored tone.

"Hai, her safety is top priority. Failure is not an option do you understand..."

"Do you even have a description of her?" Sakura asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"I was hoping that maybe Alex could remember her in the trip."

"So your sending us out blind! Where do we start?" Naruto asked.

"Rain Village..."

Sasuke and Alex groaned as they walked out of the palace with Sakura and Naruto hot on their heels they were so much alike some people thought they were related and were even more surprised when they were told not so kindly that they clearly were not.

Sasuke turned to look at Alex knowng his senses were already on the mission, "so where to know?" Alex sighed, "the rain village...."

wow that really sucked *pouts* sorry mine sucks

Meeting up at the gate an hour later they set off for the Rain village. According to Tsunade that is where the guard had dropped off the girl, it was a few villages away from the previous demon country. Might as well start where she started her independant life. It would be a two day time before the arrived t the village.

Naruto being the bright loud mouth that she was kept shouting out her excitement of the mission, bringing an unknown smirk from both Sasuke and Alex.

"So what do you remember Alex?" Sakura asked, wanting to start conversation from the mysterious top bachelor of Konoha... well he wasn't married but he was taken.

Alex frowned trying to call back what he did know, "I remember being little, I was a prince meant to marry the princess, it was an arranged marriage, we were frieds before that though, I remember the many balls we had attended. her father was always showing her off, the selfish money grubbing bastrd didn't crae for her.... except when he was drunk..." he muttered, he had hated those dreams the most, seeing how her father abused her and never being there to stopt him in time. "I remember how beautiful she looked, how happy she was, she would often dance with me and no one else, she looked so sad when it was time to leave, that was the only time we ever really saw eachother... she looked so alive then... truly happy... other timess he was just a pretty bird singing sad songs inside a cage..." he opened his eyes saying softly, "and I remember how I used to love her.... and how I died when I heard she had disappeared.... my only regret is that I never got the chance to kill her father for all he had done..."

Sasuke looked back at the tohers, they all knew that although Alex had lost his memories (or had them seald away till he found the princess) he had not lost his immense power. for the relationship he had with his demon was so strong that it ould not be sealded away, even by the hokages, but the deon slipped the dreams as hints, remembering his love ong lost... but soon to be found again.

im going to fix it a little to fit what we were talking about.

A young 17 year old red head coughed shivring slightly hiding terrified from the bandits who called to hr mockingly, "come out little fox, we won't hurt you, just wanna help you out eh?" she shuddered crouching behind a bush closing her eyes thinking back on the memories that she could faintly remember.... she couldn't remember his name... she couldn't remember his face... but he was his savior and she could tell... she had loved him a lot... Damn it she couldn't even remember her own name.

"you've been very bad this evening ____, so disobediant but such a pretty face." she guessed was her father said smirking as the little girl closed her eyes whimpering as the fabric tore, the familair heavy weight on her petite frame, the rough voice making her flinch, "my little angel, my poor little bird. shall I heal your broken wings?" he laughed cruelly muffling her screams with his hand, she felt so dirty, so powerless, how could HE ever love her? It was the same with all her memories, she couldn't remember who she was thinking of, she couldn't even hear them call her own name.

Her eyes opened when she heard a grunt, heard the deep cold voice she had come to love, but only known in warmth and kind laughter, "get away from her." the voice growled. Opening her eyes to see an angel standing before her, a mere shadow with black wings spread out flapping in irritation, the voice making her shiver as her father's eyes widend.

"_____" again, the name was silent on her lips as she whimpered. He was the boy she believed she had come to love when she was young due to this constant probing throb with in her heart, almost felt like she could breath by see the mere shadow of him. He let his hand wonder over her father's crotch before throwing him to the floor, the hell of his boot coming down hard making a sickeing crunch as he said between each dig, "touch her again and you won't live to see another night." he growled as he finished spitting upon the ground kicking the whimpering man in the side before turning on her. She couldn't see but she could tell from what she heard next and how she felt due to the memory his eyes were soft and full of worry as he kneeled down asking softly, "are you okay? I won't hurt you ____, I would never hurt you... I love you. I'm sorry you had to see that."

And she felt safe as the memory disappeared. She knew she was safe in his arms... always.

(hm im not sure if she should have the memory flashback since it makes it more obviously to the audience that she is the girl.. do you want to keep it a secret till later so its a surprise to all of them including the audience?)

"Found you~" one of the men coed as he snatched the red head by her wrist. She gave a statled yip being dragged in in the mud. It was raining which didn't do well for her, not leaving much to the imagination to the bandits. She cursed under her breath, not having the proper training to fight off the fuckers only that she could turn into her demon form which ironically was a fox. She earned her name due to her red hair and demon blood, Kitsune... but everyone called her Kit. (he he since Alex has wolf demon in him, then Kira is going to have fox demon.)

She gritted her teeth, aiming a punch at the guys nose and succeeding and breaking it. He let her go when she pulled away, landing on her ass not too kindly. "Bitch!"

She wasted no time and jumped to her feet, aiming to run but someone else grabbed her around the waist, "Let me go!"

"Shh... relax Kit... the more you fight us, the more it will hurt in the end~ You want us to be gentle right?" the guy whispered in her ear, feeling his disgusting tongue lap into her ear. She whimpered flailing to get him to let her go. Perfecting her footing she aimed back and kicked his precious jewels making him let her go.

With a grin she went to bound off but the bastard managed to catch her food, having her fall right in the pit of mud with a yelp. "Pin her down!"

By the time she managed to wipe off some of the mud off her face to see, she felt 3 pairs of arms turn her over and pin her to the ground. "We got you now you little bitch!"

They had entered the Rain country, and of course due to its name it was raining. Sakura started bitching about her hair, as Naruto ran through it with out a problem.

"Even though Rain is suppose to represent fear and sorrow... it truly is a beautiful thing, don't you think Alex-kun?" Naruto sweetly said as she called back to her boy friend. He let a smile play on his lips at her childishness, twirling in the rain as she opened her mouth to drink the liquid pouring down on her. She was beautiful in her own right on the out side and in. He envied her for being so care free, so happy all the time... just like her. He winced at the thought and shook his head, he loved Naruto now no need to be reminded of a past that he couldn't remember much of.

But he did hope they found her, so she could be safe, looking up at the sky in a silent prayer. His thoughts were interrupted as his heightened senses picked up on a yelp not too far from here. And from the distress in the females voice he could tell she wasn't in the greatest situations. With out thinking twice he bounded off the direction leaving the group behind.

"Hey were are you going!?" Naruto yelled before going to follow after him, along with the other three. Damn bastard always running off with out warning.

Arriving at the scene he saw as the men were starting to rip off the young red headed girl -that seemed to be maybe a year or so younger than him - dirty tatered dress from her nimble body. She was strugling as much as she could, that burning determination sizzling in her mismatched eye while glaring and... yipping?... defiantly at her attackers.

He held in a growl walking up to the group quietly with out any of their notice "hey..." the red head froze at the cool voice of barely controlled fury calling out behind the bandits. With a swift movement all three men were ripped away from her as the figure stood before her, red eyes of furry narrowed dangerously at the men, "pick on someone your own size."

Hehe glad you liked it XD.. Also since she is half angel and im guessing so is Alex O.O he would be able to sense her, and she would connect the dots (along with the audience) her self that she is the princess they are looking for.. so to make it harder... her angel blood was sealed away by the guard in a way of protection, considering if someone were to come across the only girl in the world that was half demon and half angel it wouldn't take long before they figured out that she was the princess of th demon kingdom. So she doesn't know she is part angel, nor will she have the feel of an angel, but unknown to many of them she still has that pheromone factor of being angel and demon not only do her looks bring danger to her but so do the pheromones. Makes the puzzle harder, the thought might cross their mind, but since she isn't part angel- or so they think- they wont connect her as the princess.

Also as for when they both regain their memories... not entirely when they find each other, but maybe when they first make love to each other? (not sex.. they could end up having a few slip up the attraction being to great for them to resist type of moments.. but that is later... but actually make love after they realize that they have fallen for each other and in reward they break the the sealing jutsu eh?)

The man sneered taking hesitant steps back away from the dark haired teen, "you can have the bitch!" He turned to run but another raven haired teen dropped down from the tree behind him halting his movements.

"I don't think he was done with you," Sasuke coolly said, as Sakura and Naruto jumped out of the trees also, Sakura heading to the girl.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she took out a spare cloak to wrap it around the girl. The red head tensed seeing the new strangers but did nothing more nodding her head slowly to answer the pink haired girl.

Naruto glared as she noticed the girls dress torn, bastard! She turned her glare at the man snarling, "you sick bastard! Picking on a innocent girl like that! I should kill you-"

"Naruto... ill take care of it," Alex coolly said as he threw the kunai at the mans jewels hearing a yelp ring across the clearing. His movements were so quick the girl could barely keep up with it if she wasn't part demon, she wouldn't have seen it not being trained to be able to see it. The man was pinned on the ground, her saviors foot on his throat as the other foot dove the kunai further into the crotch. With a swift movement he crushed the mans throat ignoring the pleas of agony right before he took his life. "What a waste of breath."

"Hn." a grunt was the Uchiha's agreement as they turned to look at the girl that was caught by the bandits. It was then that they all really got a good look at the girl, finding their breaths to be lodged in their throats. It was a crime... a damn fucking crime to be that breathtakingly beautiful no wonder those men were hounding her down.

I was gona ask about tat how would you do the angel blood but still have the pheromones, hahaha good thing great minds think a like.

Naruto and Sakura sighed seeing the looks Sasuke and Alex were giving the girl, both going to hit their guys over the head receiving glares in return, Alex was the first to snap out of it kneeling down to cyheck the girl giving her a reassuring smile when she whimpered, "you okay?" she glared, "DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY?" he chuckled smirking, "this one has some fight in her, interesting, I'm Alex, this is Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto..." said blonded pushed hr boyfriend to thre side to shake the girls hand, "hi I'm Naruto Usamaki and I'm gonna be the next hopkage, gpsh your really pretty..." Kira blushed mumbling a small , "thank you." before Sakura sighed hitting Naruto over the head, "you can be such a guy sometimes." she muttered as Sasuke (finally coming out of his daze when Alex hit him over the head AGAIN) said in a bored tone, "we're out looking for the demon princess, we heard she was somewhere in this area, know anything about her?"

The girl frowned before Alex cut in, "what's your name anyway ad what are you doing out here all alone?"

After some moments of studying the group and seeming them harmless - they did save her at least- the red head stood from her sitting position and bowed slightly before standing up straight with a grin, "My name is Kitsune! But every one calls me Kit... or foxy.. or red.. or special K... or koi.. or-"

"I think we get the point Kit," the pink haired girl- Sakura she thought her name was- piped in. Kit smiled sheepishly for babbling.

"Go-Gomenasai... i didn't mean to babble. Thank you all by the way, i don't usually have people help me much around here, we have to fend for our selves out here," the red head said with a shy smile.

"Wait! you mean this has happened before?! How many times?!" Naruto said incredulous feeling sorry for the girl.

Kit shrugged, "I stopped counting after the 20th count. That was about 8 years ago. Now about that princess you mentioned um...uke?" Sasuke had been taken out of his trance again at the name and glared at the girl, hearing Naruto start to laugh her ass off for the name.

"Uke! Good one! Oi Sas- UKE!" Naruto taunted. She stopped when receiving a heatful glare from the Uchiha.

"Oops i mean Sasuke. There are a few demon females in the rain village, as for them being the girl your looking for... i really don't know, none of them act princess like to me if there is an act," Kit answer with a smirk but then turned into an apologetic smile. They all frowned, but at least they knew there were a few demons in the country, its a good place to start.

"So fox... any ties with the name?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Kit cocked an eye brow in question before sighing, "Oi baka! I have red hair," She lifted up side bangs that somewhat hid her right eye, "Red slitted demonic eye, and sharp k-9s... I am part Fox demon."

Alex smiled nodding slightly, it would be good to know someone who knew the pains of having a demon, though he got along with hi retty well, there were times....

w"well look at thisw one, she sure is attractive in't she, and her demons stirring, poor things been caged." Alex frowned growling softly, "shut up!, we're on a mission focus!" the demon smirked, "you ould dump the blond anytime you know, get this one to fal for you, she doesn't look so tough." Alex glared at the demon growkling soflty, "I said SHUT UIP!" he blocked the demons vile thoughts befopre turning bck to the girl asking again, "so you've been here alone? that won't do you or us any good, for one it'll rob us of sleep worrying about you and two I'm really not in the mood to kill anyoen after that last batch." he said shrugging at the others shcoked faces, though they knew better ten to piss him off, they never thought he would actually EAT someone. he smirked sensing their thoughts and purred, "oh don't worry, I only drink their blood... if they look good." he laughd seeing them all turn pale, "KIDDING!" he yelled, though he ws only saying it to assure them, only Sasuke and Nasruto tasted that good, though he didn't tell the Uchiha that, even when he imagind the sick look on his face if he did.

"and before you go thinking of it Uchiha she's off limits." Sasuke glared as the wolf exietred his mind, "says who?" he snapped, Alex turned his cold obsidian eyes on the boy as he snarled, "says the wolf demon that just killed three worthless humans." Sasuke gulped before nodding smirking as he said, "heh your taken too." Alex glared, "NOT YOU TOO!"

Kira interruptec the mental fightby asking shyly, "so um where you guys headed?" Sakura turnefd saying softly, "demon counbtry. though we're going to camp here for the night."

The red head blinked owlishly, "Demon country was destroyed 11 years ago... why would you go there?"

"Try to find some type of clue of what the princess looks like or something... maybe a picture or something we could track her with survived the down fall of the Kingdom," Sakura said as she got out the things to set up camp.

Kit thought about it for a second before grinning, "heh i guess i can tag along... not every day you get to go on an adventure to find some princess that should have been dead. Ill be able to witness history in the making!"

"Hah! See i told you this was a big deal. Yes some one finally be able to see my view in life!" Naruto said as she hugged the girl, getting the mud all over her person. "Hm.. you need a change of clothes." Sakura eye twitched, great not another Naruto.

"Haha, yeah i guess i do," the red head smiled before being guided off to a river by the girls to get her cleaned up and dressed properly.

The boys blinked when being left behind but shrugged it off, Sasuke spoke once they were out of range of hearing, "by the way, you can't limit her off when you have Naruto. Let the demon take her."

Alex whirled around to face the Uchiha, eyes cold as he hissed, "what do you mean... let the emon take her? I hope your not talking about Ookami." he growled, 'and I'm not limiting her off, I'm protecting her. I wasn't joking about killing those men, I have a long history Uchiha longer then whe you were born, it's not prewtty and never will be. somebodys locked away her powers even her demon, and though I find it inhumajne I cannot break the sealing spell, only the girl can do that. hell evenMY memories are lost so I wouldn't know how anyway. so if yiou want to throw her to the wolves go ahead, but I actually want to get this mission accomplished. the girls are coing back, we better get a fuire going, you get the tends." he growled before turning on his heel leaving the Uchiha to look after him with a frown on his face lost in thought.

The Uchiha shrugged it off and made the tents for the 5 of them. They only had 2 tents, Naruto was planning on sleeping with Alex, while he reluctantly had to sleep in the same tent as Sakura. It was meant for 2 people so where was Kit sleeping now? Hm they will have to work something out.

The girls came back, Kit dressed in a simple black top and slacks that fitted her body well, a little tight in the breast area. He could tell they were Naruto's considering Sakura was about as flat as a ten year old boy, they would never fit the red heads curvaceous body. He smirked, he still didn't count the girl to be off limits, just because she was part demon didn't mean much, and Alex had his own girl so he had no right to call her. Oh well.

and then an awefu idea struck the Uchiha, if only Naruto hadn't ryuined it by saying, "hey Kit, since there doesn't seem to be enough tents, ant to stay with me and Alex, all he odes is sleep anyway." she said smiling innocently at the glaring Wolf demon, "you know thetras not all we do Ookami." he purred smirking when his mate shivered. Kitsune smirked, 'sure why not?" she said shrugging giving Sasuke a wink making Saskura fume, "might learn a few things." she teased, Alex broke out laughing as Naruto blushed, "BAKA!' she cried hitting him over the head, he yelped rubbing thew back of his head looking hurt, "what was that for?" he whined glaring at Naruto who smiled sweetly, "that was for being as pervert." he glared, "I didn't say it though." he muttered sulkily.

Sasuke smirked at the raven's misfortune as he said casually, "trust me kit, NOTHING will happen in OUR tent, you might actually get some sleep." plus I'm not taken, he thought smirking at the elder man's glare knwoing exxactly what he was planning, he sighed "let's just all get some sleep, but firt." he said concentrating his chakra before blowing softyl on the logs starting an instant fire smirking as Kits gasped, her eyes wide as she turnd to look at him, "how'd you DO THAT!" she cried going to sit by the fire, Alexc and Naruto shared a look chuckling as they went to sit beside her, Alex shooting Sasuke a triu,mphant smirk over his shoulder.

Sasuke glared sitting down across them from the fire, show off.

"that is so cool i didn't know you could breath fire! Like a fucking dragon!" Kit exclaimed as she continued to rant and rave of how cool it was.

Sasuke smirked when thinking of something, "Breathing fire is not the only things we can do." He charged up a regular chidori seeing the girl watch in fascination.

"cool! lightning! I love lightning! Can you teach me that?!" She asked exitedly.

Alex glared snarling softly, he smirked, so that's how he wanted to play it huh? fine then... he charged up a black Chidori the size of a fire cracker and sent it up the Uchiha's back making him gasp as he arched, to everyone's surprise the gasp turned to a soft moan as the Chidori changed to tingle every pulse in his body, Alex smirked blinking in innocent surprise at the glaring raven "what?" he asked, "it's not my fault you can't keep Kit out of your head." he said smirking seeing Sasuke blush, the two girls looked at Eachother sighing over their boyfriends competitiveness but looking on amused nonetheless, Kit just looked confused.

Kit yawned, her elongated k-9's showing. "If you guys don't mind teaching me that tomorrow, i want to head to bed." She got up and slipped into one of the tents not caring which one it was that she was going to be sleeping in.

Sasuke glare disappeared before sending a questioning look at the girl that disappeared, "hn.." he then sent a mental note to Alex, "you have no room to talk dobe.."

"Hey she went in our tent," Naruto said with a pout, she really wanted to do something with her man later on especially when seeing him get competative for a girl. It was natural but she was still jealous.

Alex snorted before he walked toward the other tent saying softly, "I simply know when to be smooth and be me. coming to bed Naruto?" he asked before slipping into the other tent, the kitsune beamed skipping after her man, "COMING BAKA!" she cried slipping in after him sealing the tent locked and sound proof, Naruto was not quiet when she came.

Sakura's eyes twitched as she screamed making Sasuke wince, "THEY TOOK OUR TENT!" Sasuke groaned, oh boy, this was gonna be one interesting night.

Alex smirked as he was pushed rougfly to the bed looking up at the vixen strddling his lap, her eyes half lidded as he saidc, "didn't know you liked being the dominant one Naru Chan." she smirekd leaning doewn taking his lips hungrioly as she purred, "there's a lot you don't know about me Alex Kun... but you will find out very son." she said as he groaned when her tongue brushed the tender underside of his neck below his ear, he groaled grabbing her ihips thrusting up making her moan, she thought she wasdominant but he still held some power over her, "I rather like the sound of that."

haha and I'm making this up too! no cheating this time

Sasuke only shrugged with a smirk, him and Sakura weren't entirely a couple, they were officially unofficial, fuck buddies in other words. But Sakura wanted to be more, and he knew he could barely stand being around the pink haired bitch. So he rather sleep with Kitsune. Slipping into the tent he smirked at the vulnarability of the girl sleeping innocently in the tent. Laying down beside her he pulled wrapped his arms around her instinctively and pulled her to him, finding surprising when she turned in her sleep and snuggled up against him as a child with her lucky blanket. He couldn't help but smile something he rarely did.

sorry making this quick ill get to the other part later

Kira wondered why she felt so safe all of asudden, she blinked looking up sleepily, her eyes widening when she realized she was being held against the Uchiha's chest, um early much? he wasn't trying to takre advantage of her though... she thought, that was a plus right, even if he was pushing iyt a little, I mean they barely met today and... when was the last time she was ever held? besides she thought with a sirk, not to be a bitchbut... he hAD locked the pink haired bitch outside in the rain..... this wasn't so bad..... she sighed snuggling against his warm chest feeling his arms tighten around her, she nuzzkled under his chin smiling feeling his heartbeat gently like a caress against hers, they were in perfect sync, sure it was too soon but, this was nice. she sighed giving in to blissful sleep once again, "night Sasuke..."

he smiled nuzzling her soft red locks, "night love...sweet dreams."

she was such a child, he wondered if that's why he was so attracted to her, the need to protect the xchild that slipped by the mask when she was sleeping, how could she be so beautiful even in sleep?

Sakura was pissed... no she was livid! That little red headed bimbo had to come in, not only get Sasuke attention but Alex too! And now she was sleeping in her bed... oh if she found out they did it anything... it was on... like donkey kong!

And of course it was raining, "could this mission get any worst?!"

The dark haired teen flipped the tables with a knowing smirk as the blondes sapphire eyes widened. He grinded low with a smirk breathing huskily against her cheek when she moaned, "i like it better this way."

"f-fuck you!" she whimpered as he started to nip at her skin, letting his tongue tease the small wounds he created.

He chuckled, "will do~" He needed to prove to her- no.. prove to him self that he wanted her, and only her. Not the red head that for some odd reason kept popping in his head. Yeah she was attractive but it was a little much. He had someone to love.

He quickly tore the blondes clothes off, exposing her flawless tanned skin, her seal glowing in her arousal. Kyuubi was responding to their sudden spike of intimacy they were sharing. His own demon stirred but he couldn't tell if it was trying to pull away or pull closer.

he growled kissing her hungrily letting his tongue gently stroke over her bottom lip nibbling teasingly smirking when she whimpered as his hand trailed over her sooth stomach swirling over the mark that glowed red. he growled as her leg brushed against his arouals, he retaliated by grinding against her sending an electric shock through his fingers making her back arch as she moaned whimpering against him, he smirked licking the shell of her ear, "love you koi, even if I'm attacted to her... I promise you.... I'm only yours."

Kira whimpered moving restlessly against the Uchiha's side, he woke groaninbg when she ribbed him looking down frowning slightly, was she having a nightmare?

Sakura groaned making a shleter out of a tree and leaves shivering slightly glaring at the sky as lightning struck overhead, "could this possibly get any worse?" she wondered, she screamed as a racoon landed on her head... along with pine needles and rain.

muwahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I just can't leave something like that hanging

she let a small smile escape when hearing his words as she whispered into the night, "im glad..."

She didn't want to wait any longer, needing him inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down against her body. Her small frame almost fitting perfectly against his. Taking the initiative she lowered her self on top of his arousal, letting him plunge into her. She threw her head back screaming as he hit the sweet spot on the first try... that was a first.

It seemed to be getting worst, seeing how she broke out in cold sweat. He lightly shook her to get her to wake up which she did with a jolt punching him in the face in the process. Sasuke groaned falling back and babying his jaw, damn she had a mean right hook and she didn't have ninja training before?

Realizing what she did, she immediately started to apologize, "im so sorry i didn't mean to.. I really didn't i swear." She shrunk back trying to hide the scared tears, she had done this before by accident, and got punished for it..

he was confused by the tears in her eyes, and then it hit him, she had a memory nightmare, someone had abused her before, his blood boiled at the unknown attacker. he winced healing the wound as much as possible before moving toward her stopping when she whimpered. "hey it's okay, it was just an accident, I won't hurt you Kira.." he whispered soothingly as if talking to a wounded animal ready to bolt. she looked up at him with wide mismatched eyes, his heart broke as she whimpered softly, "you...you promise?"

she was such a child, how could she survive alone in a world like this? he would teach her how to defend herself he vowed as he slowly sat infront of her pulling her flush against his chest quieting her whimpers as he ran his hand through her hair whispering softly, "yeah.. I promise." he lay on his back letting her curl on his chest like a kitten as his hand ran down her back making soothing circles smirking when she purred, "get some sleep Love, I'll be here if you need me." he whispered watching as she drifted into sleep, a content sigh escaped her lips that curved into a small smile. it wasn't any type of lust tat drew him to her he realized as she slept peaceful, it was the need to protect her true child.... he smiled as he closed his eyes giving into the blissful darkness that awaited him holding his angel close, his heart beating gently against hers.

we could put where Sasuke and Kira are training and Sasuke is teaching her how to throw a kunai by getting behind her and showing her how to aim, Alrex sees them and is hurt y it for some reason, he goes to the waterfall and Naruto joins him, he tries to say he was simply tired and they make love under the stars while Kira and Sasuke... well I'll leave that one up to you *smirks*

Haha alright sounds like a plan to me. You keep saying Kira... how about we have her real name be Kit instead of Kira that way we can call her Kira freely.

Next morning obsidian eyes stared down at the bare blonde Kitsune in his embrace, letting a rare smile escape. Leaning down and kissing her lips to wake her, those sapphire jewels peering open shinning in their brilliance.

"Morning love," she whimpered into his mouth as she added her own power into the kiss.

They pulled away for air when Alex whispered, "morning koi... come on, we need to head out."

Reluctantly the blonde nodded getting up and getting dressed as did he. As they walked out they saw Sakura shivering under a tree still wet from the night before. And no where to be seen were Sasuke and their new red headed companion, along with a locked tent.

Alex smirked, "made your move he Uchiha? you earn some pointers for this. though Sakura is an added effect. he thought smirking as he walked over gently pulling back his foot before kicking the tent shattering the lcoks, "OI TIME TO WAKE UP!" Naruto didn't like seeing Sakura out in the rain but smirked, heh she deserved it half the time, she knew Sakura was a spiteful little bitch, maybe last night cooled her off a bit

The sight they saw was an unexpected one from the very Uchiha who was known as the local womanizer of Konoha. Instead of having a naked red head in his arm, or even maybe catching them in the act. No, instead he had a curled up clothed red head who now looked startled at them. Then they watched as her body shrunk and grew fur turning into a small baby fox with 12 tails wrapping around her body to hide her self. Alex blinked, wait he thought her demon was sealed... and besides she was still a kit... still in its child form, it should have grown up with her she should have had it be an adult. It hasn't evolved yet... was that what was sealed back or was it just that she still had a mentality of a child?

maybe that was it, he thought, it was her powers locked away, but her demon could never be locked away, or was it simply the mask she chose to hide behind? and why did she feel so safe in the Uchiha's arms? and why was he glareing protecitively at them? and... WAS SHE PURRING!?

Naruto giggled missing the point finding instead the cuteness of the moment, "awe how cute! I didn't know demons could turn itno their animal forms! never klnew you to be a softy sasuke." Sasuke blushed as Kira giggled, "I'll show you how to do it sometimes okay Naruto Chan? how was Sakura Chan? sorry we took the tent, I didn't know she wasn't here til I woke up, I thought Sasuke let her in." at this point Sasukre and Alex shared a look before hearing a voice say between chatterng teeth, "j-just p-peachy."

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan..." Kira said with a frown, turning back into her human form and grinning at the group as she looked at Naruto and Alex. "I bet you two had a rocking night eh?"

Alex stayed stoic as Naruto blushed, "Enough about last night how about we get this mission started!" Naruto said trying to avoid the subject.

Alex shrugged, "demon country isn't far from here. We should start, and be there by mid afternoon."

"Well that is if you walk.." Kira said as she pulled away from Sasuke, he reluctantly let her go.

"Meaning?" Sakura said in iritation.

"Meaning if you run, you should be able to get there with in the hours," She pointed at a direction towards a mountain, "as long as you know the short cut."

"So their is a good reason to have you with us," the pink haired bitch mumbled to her disdain. The red head just ignored the comment.

Alex growled before sirking suddenly letting his demon seak out a lighting cloud, and with a flick of his fingers, a cloud appeared as they were heading out, it only took a second till they all heard Sakura scream and turned to see a rain cloud over her head, Alex smirked sharing a look with Sasuke who was trying to hide a lugh behind a polite cough where Naruto just barked in laughter, Kira muffled a laugh by coughing pilitely, though she couldn't hide thw twinkle of laughter in her eyes. Alex smirked wanting to test Kira's demon, he crouched down turning into a midnight black wolf, his eyes flashing mischeviously as he barked, "hey Kira race ya!" he called, Kira smirked, "you're on!"

he dashed off, as she followed close behind leaving the group behind. Right now she was in her human form keeping up quite well, "You seem a little slow." Alex smirked as he picked up his speed considerable, looking back and watched as she turned into her fox form. And with a blink she had breezed by him, confusing him. But he wouldn't be undone, with a grin he took her challenge and rushed forward falling in step with the fox at ease.

"Not bad.. but not fast enough," he teased as glared at him when he started to pass by her.

she growled smirking as her tail came out curling around his legs tripping him, the wolf yelped catching himself with a roll before he growled narrowing his yees as the fox trotted ahead showing off smirking at him over her shoulder. he smirked sending an electrical charge that made her yelp her tails standing on end as he rushed past her.

Kira growled charging her pace with chakra streaking to cathc up to him, understimating there was a hill up ahead and knocked him right over it. he got on top of her taking the impact of the roll before they landed on the ground with a yelp. on instinct Kira rolled Alex udnee her snarling as her eyes narrowed getting n the defensive.. and froze when realizing the very interesting predicament they were in, she moaned feeling something hard brush against her thigh.... dear god he thought gritting hsi teeth trying to will down his sudden arousal... she was straddling him. and as he looked up into her wide childish gaze, tseeing the hitn of curiousity he thought with a groan, and she won't be getting off anytime soon.

in there role they had managed to bounce back in their human forms, which made their position that much more... enticing? The red head was careful not to move even though there was a possibility that she wanted to.. No! He had his own girl. She tore away their locked gaze and got off him, hidding the blush when she looked away, "sorry.. that was my fault. and now... " She looked up at the height the fell from, with the step drop at first there was no way she could climb that. "We are off course... and the others wont know since we were way ahead of them."

"Hm.. isn't that an interesting turn of events pup. We are here about 100 feet bellow from out drop off point, in a ditch were no one would be able to hear or see us alone with the little vixen. You saw that look, you know she wants us to take her... Take her cub, make her yours before the Uchiha does first!" Alex inner demon growled in demand.

"NO!" Alex bit bck, he had Naruto, the demon would warn her, tell what he had done, he wouldn't do that to her... not like this, that would make him no better then those creeps that tried raping her! just because he had seen the possib;e flicker... he shook his head to rid the though6t, "so now what?" he asked.

Kira sighed going to sit down pulling her knees to her chest, Alex swallowed hard, it would be so easy to seduce her, to make her forget her apin and fear, to give her such pleasure she would never stop shuddering beneath him, the sounds she would make. unliocking her demon would make things much more interesting.... he growled blocking the demon's thoughts as he sat down next to her on the rock as she looked up at the ditch before looking back at him, feeling her breath catch at his sudden closeness.

"it would be so easy to seduce him." the demon purred, "so easy to froget his little Naruto, the pup wouldn't even know, youi know he wants you, those dreams of yours tell youso don't you think? teach him what real pleasure is, you felt it against your thigh, you know he wants you..." she closed her eyes though unabale to look away feeling hsi breath so warm against her lips but so forbidden, no one would no..... "stop it!" she screamed at the demon, not now... not again.....

She forced her self to look away from the enticing wolf breed, forcing away the demon with in her. "I wouldn't do that.. i barely know him!"

"Oh! You saw that! She is holding her self back... im not saying go all the way, just take a taste. Take those mouth watering pouty lips into yours and taste her. I bet you wont be disappointed," the wolf demon kept persisting his wolf cub to go and take the girl.

"You don't know what your missing out on Kit," Kiras' demon added to try to spark the girls curiosity.

"He has a girl already. now Shut up!" Kira growled internally.

Both demons sighed, it seemed like they had to do everything themselves if they ever wanted anything accomplished, plus they WERE meant for eachother, and the Uchiha did say he would help her train. the fox demon took over her holders minfd before she could stop her and said pretending to be Kira, "so Alex Kun you said you would teach me how to charge lightning remember? and since Sasuke Kun isn't here... maybe you can teach me how to protect myslef better I have a feeling we're gonna be here for a while."

there was something wrong here, he could sense it in the way she said those words and that shy smile, that twinkle in her eye and... SINCE WHEN WERE HER EYES AMBER?

"hm impressive, the demon took over the girls body, why didn't I think of that?" the demon thought chuckling, Alex's eyes widened already catching on to what Kira had missed. "don't even think about..." but he was cut off as the demon took control saying slyly, "of course Kira Chan, It would be a pleasure to help train you..."

boht holders blinked once they got control of their voices again, the demons sitting smugly thinking they had won,

Kira: I hate you

Alex: I hate you

demons: everyone does

Alex sighed shrugging out of his shirt grabbing his kunai pack before turning back to see a blushing Kira, he raised an eyebrow snapping her out of her gaze by saying coolly, "let's get started." Kira raised her hand hesitantly making him laugh, "I may be teaching you but I am still Alex, I don't bite little one." 'much" his demon snickered making him growl as she said hesitantly, "Um Alex Sama, why did you take your shirt off?"

he raised an eyebrow at this, she was nervous because he was shirtless? "it gets in the way of movement when in a fight, it slows me down considerably and I find it easier when training. is it distractuing you Kira Chan?' he asked with a smirk, the demon chuckled, "." it said smugly, "shut up." ALex growled waiting for the girls response

Kira shook her head nervously, "N-No of course not! But im not taking of my shirt, ill deal with it."

"Hm.. what a shame," Alex said not able to catch him self before saying that. The girl spun back around with wide childish eyes, a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

"E-Excuse me?" the girl squeaked.

"All i said was that it was ok," Alex quickly covered it up, able to stay cool under the girls scrutinizing gaze. She was on to him.

"Do you believe him kit?" Kira demon quirked boredly.

"Not a fat chance," Kira answer mentally. "So... what do you have to do?"

"First you have to gather chakra into a steady flow. Do you know how to do that?" Alex asked receiving a shake of her head. Negative... She didn't know how to mold chakra but it seemed like she knew how to do it naturally by the speed that she went... now... a way to teach her to mold chakra.

"well it looks like ill have to teach you to mold chakra... close your eyes and try to imagine a steady stream of water coiling in through your system. Are you picturing that?"

"Yeah." she answered a few seconds later. He nodded as he took her hands and placed them in a ram hand sign finding it hard to pull away when he did. She shuddered at his touch trying to concentrate.

"That is the ram sign, it is used to gather chakra," he instructed as he pulled away. "Now you will see some kind of barrier keeping the chakra from flowing around freely. Try to break it down."

"Break it.. down?" an eye brow arched as she pouted in discomfort.

"Hai... like... if you were..." He was trying to think of a way to explain it to the girl.

"if you were spreadingher legs gently brushing against her core, breaking that pne barrier between being yours." he growled mentally at the demon saying isntead, "as if yuo were... trying to break down a wall with a lot of pressure, you can't climb over it and you can't walk around it. conentarte all your energy on breaking down that wall and push till you feel the wall give and break awy, then lessen the flow to a quiet stream but you have to keep it constant. can you do that?" Kira nodded closing her eyes trying to concetrate on what he had told her, the demon being no help, "we bpht know that's not what he was thinking, do you see how he's using HIS chakra to keep from getting aroused, he wishes he could see us shirtless." she grit her teeth losing the steady flow she had built and had to do uit again. but after a moment she felt the wall slowly startuing to give, it hurt slightly but with one final push she felt it give. she gasped feeling the hakra pulse and move through her as if she were swimming in a steady stream, the water cool around her enveloping her in warmth before disappearing completey. she looked up at Alex and beamed happily, "I DID IT!" she saw him smile, his eyes approving as he whispered, "good girl." a light blush coloredher pale cheeks making his breath hitch, there was something abut her, just her beauty should be a sin, "she could very well be your sin kiddo." Alex growled, 'SHUT UP!' he was broken out of his thoughts by her voice beaming with happiness, "what's next master?" he felt a jerk in both his eart and loion making him groan silently, she had no idea what she was doing to him, but falling off a cliff with hr was proving to have been a big mistake. the demon becoming rather difficult to control

She heard him groan and frowned, "did i do something wrong?"

Alex snapped out of his personal day dreaming shaking his head, "no you didn't .. just thinking about a way to get out of here incase the others don't notice us down here."

"Lie... there is no way the others could not for another few hours.. So you know what he was thinking about," Kira's demon quirked with a smirk. The red head held in a blush glaring mentally.

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"Oh so you want to play that way. Fine.. ill make it simple for you," the demon said as she sent a few explicit images to the girl of some interesting positions, all very enticing to the young red head. This time couldn't hide the blush, something dark entering her eyes. "Don't you wish it was his hard angry red cock pumping in and out of your slick wet caverns ~"

The pheromones in the air that was being sent out only tripled in quantity, making it almost suffocating for Alex to ignore. The girl was aroused and naturally his body started to react perfectly to her call, his body twitching as the demon faught to gain control of his cub. This was too much. The fox demon smirking, perfect keep going my young kit and he will be ours.

Kira let out a whimper as she shook her head desperately to clear it. No.. she didn't want to do this... she didn't want to push him to betray Naruto. She wouldn't do that to the blonde.

"It's too late Kit... there is no turning back now look at him now," the fox quirked with a sadistic laugh, she saw the hunger drowning in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to resist much. Not any more.

dammit, he thougth gritting his teeth closing his eyes, it wouldn't matter no one would find them. just one night.... NO! if he would be attracted to the girl, it owuld be of his own will, not because of her powrer, she shouldn't even be able to efect him this way! he could clearly tell the demon was in heat and his dmon had gone too long without a mate.... he had never marked Naruto....... did he love her? he thought he knew before meeting Kira, but now....

"w-why don't we try kunai's? you know how to use one right?' Kira sighed hsaking her head trying to fight down the demon, if he could control it so could she, Alex groaned looking up at the sky, Kami must hate him....

"Alright we will work on that," He turned walking to the edge of a ditch and placing a tag on it as her marker. Each step he took away from her he could feel his legs getting heavier begging him to go back. NO! He had Naruto! He love Naruto.. he was sure he loved Naruto.

"Are you sure?" the demon asked.

"Of course!" Alex screamed out loud startling Kira in the process. She shrunk back a few steps whimpering seeing the pain she was causing him. Hearing the whimper his head snapped at her direction who looked at him apologetically.

"Maybe we should stop for the day and i will walk down the trench to find an exit.. alone..." Kira mumbled shyly trying to find a solution to both their problem.

his eyes widened as he cursed he didn't mean to scare her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... this dticth goes on for miles, by the time you get to an exiit it will be dark soon, I prefer you stay close. we don't know what else is donw here with us." he said, he knew this was a bad idea, he knew there would be hell to pay but... he worried for her, the kind of power she held didn't work for er as it sould... only training would help that.

his demon sighewd knowinhg hrye had caused enough trouble wtihout result and backed off, "another time then kid." it growled before curling up to see how the events would unfold.

he stoofd by the marker before turning back to face the shy girl, "now try to aim for the middle or close to the middle of this target okay?" she nodded taking a deep breath aiming the kuani as she muttered, "well, here goes nothing."

She threw the first kunai messing up her footing due to underestimating the weight of the kunai and having it almost hit Alex instead. he dodged cooly sighing. He would have to work on her footing.

"Try again but place your right foot diagonal to your body."

She nodded following his instructions and actually managed to hit the wall but her body work was off. He walked behind her after her 15th try of positioning her body right and stopped her from moving, placing gentle hands on her shoulders, "relax your shoulders, that is one of your problems." She froze feeling the scorching heat from hi hands melt through her skin doing more than just relaxing her. Fuck Not again.

'relax your shoulders, you're too tense throwing off your mark, just try to relax, place your feet diagonal where you're balanced." he said placing his had on her thigh spreading them more apart where her foot was level with her shoulder making a light blush color her cheeks, god she was beautiful when she blushed. he shook the thought from his mind putting a hand on her waist letting his hand snake over hers helping with her aim, "now watch as I throw." he threw the kuanai with ease hitting it dead center befre he stepped back even when his body screamed in protest. it was a risky mistake putting himself that close to her, he swallowed saying softly, "did you see what I did?' a curt nervous nod, "then try again."

so close and yet so far... pathetic. Alex growled at the demon, "look I may be mister smooth anfd suave, mister flash a charming smile and get the girls, but I'm not the Uchiha! I do have morals you know!" he growled making the demon chuckle, 'sure kid whatever helps you sleep better at night. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!' Alex roared at the demon.

Alex wasn't the only one having a mental breakdown, "wow he was right there... good plan being cluless." Kira growled in annoyance, 'I WASN'T ACTING!" the dmeon shrugged,m "still worked all the same..." Kira snarled missing her mark by an inch thanks to the demon, "go to hell." both demons smirkd, 'aready here." Alex sighed, "smartass...."

Kira tried again a few more times getting closer but not quite the same. She groaned as her demon kept teasing her making her mess up.

"Just htink of it this way, its a great way to learn if your distracted and can still make the mark." The demon cooed with a smirk

"Urasai!"

"Oi do you want me to send those images again?" the demon inquired.

"N-no..." Kira meekly said, not wanting to make this harder and the both of them.

"Then show some respect! I am the 12 tailed demon fox! I demand some respect from my carrier you little shit! One of these days you will thank me for being such a hard ass on you!" The demon scolded.

Being too distracted in her inner battle she took out a kunai at the wrong end and ended up piercing her self. She yelped dropping the kunai as her blood slicked down her hands.

"Stupid fox! Now look what you made me do!"

"hey you okay?" Alex asked concerned seeing she had cut herself, he rushed to her side without thinking taking her hand to examine the wound soothing her when she whimpered, "stupid fox.." she muttered making Alex look up at her confused.

she shook her head wincing as he examined the wound, despite the blood it was a clear cut along her palm that would heal ina matter of seconds with her powers but might turn into a scar in a couple of days.

'it's not bad, though I might sting a little but I'm gonna try to clean it off okay? there's a waterfall nearby we casn wahs it off at, can you do tat for me?' he said looking up seeing her wide eyes as she bit her lip nodding slightly.

he led her over to the water showing her how to dip her hand into the cooling waters helping her ease the pain as he gently washed the wound wincing when she whimpered softly before gently taking it out of the water once he could see the wound better and brought out travel kit bandaging her hand before holding i gently warming it in his palms, she shivered smiling shyly up at him, "Arigato." she mutterd blushing slightly. he nodded seeing that the sky was getting dark and sighed, "it's getting late, and since we won;'t be getting out of here anytime soon, migth as well set up the tent." he said dropping herhand gently in her lap before staning up walking back to where their pack ly on the ground having been with them when they fell, he cursed realizing they onloy had one tent... it was official, kami definitely hated him.

"That was a perfect time for you to show your clumsy side! Good one Kit i knew you had it in you," the demon said with a smirk.

Kira paused in her dressing gritting her teeth as she growled, "Baka! I didn't do it on purpose! Besides as you can tell he didn't seem to hold a single lick of lust in his eyes so it was a pure intention of saving me nothing more!"

"Of course it was. I would expect nothing more from him," the demon said with a nod. It wasn't entirely what she said that bothered Kit slightly, it was the way she said it... as if she...

"And tell exactly what you mean about that statement?" Kit asked questionably.

"He is a gentleman Kit... one of a kind. And a shinobi, their duty is to protect and serve. What else would i mean?" The fox replied stoically. Kit frowned before shrugging it made sense now.

"Whatever." Kit said as she continued to dress. Seconds later she walked out the shirt and pants being a little baggy on her, the shirt hanging off her shoulder slightly.

"Hm... your wearing his clothes~ Wonder what the others will think about that~" the fox cooed eliciting a blush from the red head.

"Urasai!" she yelled out loud in a yip only those who had a k-9 demon would be able to understand what she said. Alex heard despite him self, he shook out of his earlier riverine looking at her questioningly.

"I don't remember saying anything," He said with a teasing smirk as the girls blush got darker in embarrassment. She covered her face knowing she was blushing too much.

"n-no.. it wasn't you," Kit stammered as she walked past him to go to the tent.

Alex sighed, better get to the point, he turned saying softly making her stop, "demons are a pain aren't they/ they find a potential mate and they loose it making it hell on their holders, though some come to see us as their kits, I heard what you said and mines been giving me hell too. the others won't find us for a while so we better get used to this... we better get to know eachother cause if I know those idotloas only Sasuke might get a clue as to where we are..." he said simply before walking past her into the tent pulling off his wet shirt, he had already changed pants when she qwas changing, he stopped jholding open the flap to the tent and looked back at her saying smoothly making a shiver run down her spine? 'coming in?"

'oh she's coming alright, just not the way your thinking boy." the demon said smirking making the girl blush

Hesitantly the red head started to walk going into the tent but not before stopping before him with a frown, "im not sure if this is going to be a good idea.. if.. if.. i don't think i can hold her- no my self back if i stay too close to you... Just... push me away if i do, unlike you i have nothing to loose in this." She gave a small smile before going into the tent. It was her own way saying she didn't care if they did anything -which was a first, she had never had much trust in any one to willingly have any intimate relations with the said person- only thing holding her back was Alex him self (for he loved Naruto) -now if he made his move on her it was a different story for then she would know that he also wanted her not just his demon-.

The demon with in Alex smirked, "she just gave her underlined submissal to you... She wants you, only thing stopping her is your idiotic tie to that blonde! The blonde doesn't have to know just one night cub."

Alex growled submissively, "you know you were fine with Naruto even mentioned marking her a few times before until she came around?! Why the sudden change?"

"this one can't defend herself kit, there's something familair about her, her aura but I can't put my tail on it exactly..." the demon said frowning slightly, "but your fox, she can handle heraself pretty well, sure she loves you but demons are prone to bieng jealous, she is very understanding so long as you give her good reason to forgive you. she'll be your friend even if she can't be your love, protect this girl kid cause no else will. the attraction you jhold for her isn't just lust, because your a demon her pheromones don't effect us like normal men, you have a stronger will then they unless you choose to ACT on it. which is why I chose you as a vessel, I saw from the beginning that you held a reat power but didn't let it control you. YOU controlled it, that is very rare in ninjas these days, even the Uchiha struggles with this quality."

he sighed opening ythe flap to the tent closing it, he bit his lip saying softly, 'Kira..." she turned in time to feel him gently tilt her ace up to his, his eyes intent as he leaned down capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, she jumped moaning softly as she felt an ecletivcal pulse run down her spine and knew it wasn't from him this time, she felt butterflies in her stomach fluttering wildly and was suprised to find herself kissing him back.

"Alex... what about Naruto?" she asked breathlessly plling away for much needed air, he sighed smiling softly, "it seems I'm going to loose this battle anyway, and besides one night she'll never know about... I never fully marked her, so my thoguhts are safe and my own, but after tonight. I know you may hold no regrets but... tonight will mean more then the nights we spend alone wishing to be in another's arms....." Kit laughed, even in the seriosuness she was sdtill such a child, 'you missed your calling, you should have been a poet." he laughed despite himself before he turned serious again, 'Kit..' he whispered softly making her look at him as he said, "I don't just want you... no my demon doesn'yt just wnt you... I have a need to protect you, to havr you close by my side, I worry leaving you alone, I don't know why... I... my dreams have led me on an impossible quest, but along the way we find you... I don't just want you for your body like all the rest, I can choose to fight my hormones and I do... fairly well." he admitted sheepishly, "but I also want to get to know the real Kit, I want to protect the child behind the mask and bring out the woman hiding inside your heart. but after this one night... we can never go back again." he said qwuietly when inside he wished there vcould be another nights like this, exploring hearing her sweet sounda and learning how to make her scream then, to taste her sweet skin beneath his touch, and to teach her the true meaning of being loved. someone had hurt this girl badly and he wanted to be the one to heal her wounds, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever and never let go.. it was this night and this night alone or wondering what could have been. he'd rather live with the guilt then wondering what could never happen, a taste of a banquet that would never come again.

Kit looked awayt from him biting her lip till he brought her back, "hey whatever chase you make I will always repsect you for it, push me away, tell me to stop because in all honesty I don't tink I'll be strong enough to pull away again..." he admitted searching her eyes for any emotion, acceptance, rejection, he serached... and waited

Kit closed her eyes, chuckling dryly, "now how can i refuse such an offer... when i have been willing all the while." She opened her eyes smirking up at the enticing raven standing before her. She wrapped her arms around the back of of his neck as she leaned up whispering against his lips, "Why not? Lets live this sinful night for the fullest. Even if its our last." A chill ran down his spine at her words, letting a smirk settle on his lips.

"Just for one night," he thought... even though he knew... he most likely wouldn't be able to resist her later.

"You're a naughty little vixen even now huh?" he said with a smirk snaking his arms around her waist pulling he flush against his taught chest letting his hands snake down giving her as a teasing squeeze grning slowly against het. Kit jumped feeling fiery pulses of electricity tangle through her body.A low moan escaped her lips, they hadn't even started and he already had her pantintg! "having everyone wrapped around yur finger with your childish seductive ways, your a walking aprodisiac.." he growled smirked when she whimpered, "guess it'll take more then my good looksto wrap you around my finger huh?" she puured letting her finger trail down his chest to his jeans making a groan escape his lips, "oh you'll be wrapped around something love, it won't be your finger." he smirked seeing her eyes widen with realization.

I can tell your gonna have fun with this one, anfd this is the first ONE shot we ever id, when we do a lemon it's with two different people, (exasmple: Kira in hospital, Sasuke/Ayame/Naruto) I'm impressed

Re: Re: Re: Re: Gender bending fantasy

Kira and Ayame was a one shot O.O lolz but we usually have another going on at the same time XD

Before she could speak another tease he captured her lips once more, diving into the sweet surrender of her body. Nirvana. She gasped in surprise later to turn into a moan as his tongue brushed against hers, using his lightning affinity to entice the girl even more. For the first time in her life that she could remember she found her tongue actually responding to his not curling back in disgust. Her whole life she had been forced to do the things she didn't want to raped not just in a sexual way but in the simple too. For once she actually had the freedom to say no... and of course irony has it, she didn't want to reject.

He would be dealing with a child, a virgin by heart and soul even though the many times she was robbed her innocence. He found it quite interesting that her body molded against his perfectly, trying to brush away the fact that Naruto's was always a little bit off too short. That didn't matter, just because her curves fit perfectly against his body, didn't mean they were meant for each other. Didn't mean that Naruto was imperfect for him, he loved Naruto and tonight... was just a night- to tame their demons- yeah that is what he should think of it as. Just one night... To tame the desire of the other so they wouldn't live in regret of the what ifs, only in the guilt of their loveless pleasure.

biut he couldn't think of her like that, like a common whore that he could simply forget about the next day, he couldn't walk out on her, and he knew deep in his heart... that he never would.

he eased her back against the blanket trailing burning kisses down her neck nuzzling the collarbone, she whimpered running her nails down his back making him shiver groaning at her soft touch as she memeorized every tense muscle and curve, he truly was a god and tonight,.. he was hers.

his hands gently kneaded her breasts pulling the shirt from her body smiling when he remembered that it had been HIS shirt she was wearing, she whimpered bucking her hips to his touch as fire ran through her veins then cooled with water, she knew by how slow he wasd going he wanted to guide her, show her true pleasure... for tonight it was just them, everything elsehad faded away.

Alex stopped growling slightly as the demon fought for control, 'you've had your fun now I'm going to take things slow, I'm making love toetr not sex, she is NOT ours to mark...."

even now the demon was still interfering

As Alex had a temporary mental break, Kit used this opportunity to over turn the tables. He missed her smirk of mischief as she flipped him over so he was underneath her, straddling his hips. He looked up at her with slightly wide eyes, now how did this happen.

"Hm.. im liking how things are going now. Lets see her inner demon at works," Alex demon grinned, he wasn't into being dominated, but he wanted to see what the kid had in her. No worries the little fox will get her reward later.

Alex groaned as she felt her grind up against his growing erection, her hands working on pulling off his shirt. She wanted to explore, since she never got a chance to before to explore the males body. But at the same time she was lost asking for her demon to help her pleasure him. Alex caught on as he watched her expression turned sour a few times as she paused. The demon was trying to guide her, and what ever she was telling her to do was either weird or too animilistic. "Kit..." His voice snapped her back to reality, looking down at him in question.

"Ye-Yes?"

"Want me to guide you?"

With a smile she nodded, "hai.. Alex-sama."

he sighed, he'd never had to guide her before, but.. this was just like kunai.. okay wrong thought he said shaking his head, like dancing.

"just try your best okay? explore let natural instinct take over, not the demon. here." he said grabbing her hands gently placing them on his chest smoothing the shirt away from his body down his shoulders and onto the floor. he lay back letting her hands rest against his chest as he slowly ground against her making her gasp in surprise, "let your hands feel my muscles, smooth over the skin like this, do what feels natural." he said, there was no easy way to do this but show her.. he smiled, they had all night and a couple days to learn....

he groaned letting his head fall back at her curious touch nimble as a butterlfy against his heated skin, his tauhgt muscles flexing beneath her nails. He growled as her head lowered, her tongue flicking innocently against a hadrening nipple suckling it into her mouth biting down teasingly tugging lighlty, he bucked his hips making a whimper escape her throat vibrating against him, god this girl didn't need guding, she does fine on herself... how could a smile touch leave me burning for more? he wondered grinding his hips slower as she pulled back and had the audacity to purr, how does that feel." oh god, the true innocent curiosity was going to drive him mad!

She didn't get an answer, frowning thinking she did something wrong. Cocking her head to the side curiously she hesitantly mumbled, "did i do something wrong?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she felt his hand gently caress her cheek. Closing her eyes softly she leaned into his touch, missing the way he smiled almost lovingly at the girl.

"Your..." she felt her heart speed up as he started to speak, "such a child." He finished with a smirk, her eyes snapping open in offense before she glared at him yipping in dislike. She could tell he was teasing her... bastard.

As punishment she thrusted really hard against him with a smirk.

A groan from the wolf, a grin from the fox.

Alex growled bucking against the girl flipping her over kissing her hungrily trailing burning kisses down her neck pinning her hands against ehr head as he ground against her, she moaned as he teased her, his tip so close to burshing her lips, he groaned, Kami she was practically dripping!

"Kit... I...I don't think....' she smiled leaning up whispering softly agianst his ear, "it's okay... I like it rough." she buit his ear for emphasize

A low almost possessive growl elicited from the raven throat as he gave a rather harsh thrust against the entrance of her core pushing it in just barely before taking it back out. She screamed at both the pleasure mixed with the sudden pain at his action. "You like it rough?"

Kit glared up at him slightly in defiance seeing the red glint in his eyes, was this his demon talking, him.. or both?

"Well that is what im used to yes," Kit replied with her own added grind painfully against him. She smirked as he reacted the way she wanted him to. As he went to try that teasing trick again, before he could pull away she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer as his cock dwelled deeper into her dripping sex. She mewled, purring in achievement of forcing him inside her even though it was short lived.

He smirked looking down at her with hooded eyes as he purred, "so you think huh little vixen?' she nodded smiling innocently, his hand ran down the smooth planes of her stomach, she moaned arching her back as his hand slipped between them, he pinched her clit watching as her eyes widened, she looked at him yipping in surprise as her grip on his waist loosened enough for him to pull away before pinning her down grinding painfully against her smirking when she whimpered he kept her pinned down.

"Nah ah." he muttered pinning her legs with his, she growled, so close to pleasure yet so far away, she pouted looking away from him, "your so cruel...."

He smirked in satisfaction speaking huskily as he drew down to kiss her almost touching her lips, "you have no idea." As she was about take his lips he pulled away, earning a whimper from the red head.

Fire entered her eyes after a moment when she growled, "im supposed to be the tease not you!"

"It's a free country," he smirked.

She bucked harshly as he groaned being too rough that time, "Heh how do you like me now?!"

He smirked leaning down growling roughly against her ear, "I like it just fine." he said slowing the pace of his grind to rub perfectly against her clit barely brushing the spit where she needed him most, he nibbled on her ear tugging lightly whispering dark promises into her ear, she moaned arching against him at the flick of his fingers ghosting over her hardened nipples sending fire curling in her core. Damn if he's not an Uchiha she thought watching breathless, he knows just where to touch to get me panting, but two can play this game.

she waited till his attention had been diverted to her breasts before she gave a rough buck of her hips making him gasp, eyes wide as he stared down at her in shock, she didn't hesitate when noticing his distraction and rolled him over pinning down his hands above his head enhancing them with chakra before pinning his legs out wide so that he couldn't buck or grind against her unless she li right on him. instead she balanced on her elbows keeping all her weight off of him thanking Kami for her good balance and many ours of yoga, she smirked seeing him glare up at her as she leaned down kissing him hungrily lowering her hips to his grinding teasingly before lifting off of him against to straddle his hips in such a way he couldn't thrust up against her. she smirked in triumph hearing him growl in annoyance.

"You seem annoyed," she purred as she leaned down kissing the crook of his neck. Another growl came from the raven, more dangerous than the last and she had to hold in a laugh. She let her fangs tease his skin pressing against it but not strong enough to break through it. "This chakra stuff is very helpful." She didn't have to see it, she knew he was glaring.

"When i get out of here i swear-" he growled only to turn into a groan as she bit too hard that time.

"Oops... did i do that?" she cooed with a childish smirk, moving lower and positioning her self so he couldn't buck up at her.

"sadictive.. little... bitch..." he drawled out between harsh breaths. Damn she got him going, a fucking natural. She really was a sin.

He felt her tongue carve into the smooth planes of his abdomen, her palm slipped down between them teasing the tip of his aching hard on being neglected of attention. He hiss as her slender fingers wrapped around it and gave a testing squeeze, using her chakra to send soft tendrils through his body for pleasure. It was an attempt of his earlier ministration though she couldn't use electricity since she was uneducated in chakra elements. But still if felt wonders to him how skilled she was when actually trying it out on the first time... her demon must be giving her tips.

he shuddered groaning softly watching her with dangerous half lidded eyes feeling his demon lick through his veins, he wanted to claim the bitch, claim her as his and show her no mercy in his torture upon her sweet sinful body. he could smell her desire even tied, he smirked seeing since he couldn't buck... he was amused by even when she thought she was in control he could still do small things such as.....

she gasped eyes wide when she felt him brush against her, he wasn't grinding his hips but ROTATING them! she whimpered feeling three chakra tails brush up against her, one squeezing her ass making a low moan escape her lips as one stroked against her mouth forming a cock, she smirked. clever she thought stroking him teasingly as she licked the other making a low growl escape his lips as his teeth pierced the tender skin of his bottom lip. he licked up the blood watching as her eyes followed the movement, a hungry look entering her dark irises like a half starved Tigress. he looked back at her calm like a wolf calculating the worth of it's prey and clearly loving the results. such a fucking tease.

With soft shallow breaths she lowered her self on top of him fixated on thos lips, those pink petals of wonder that could do things that blew her mind, the blood that trickled down on them stirred the demon inside her lusting for blood. She leaned lower, focusing on those lips for so long as he stared up at her in odd fascination... what was wrong? It wasn't till some hesitation from her part that he finally got his answers, her lips crashing down on him in a bruising filled with curiosity and need... He instinctively kissed her back with just as much force as she placed in.

Mentally he smirked as he calculated the situation and found it fitting to spring a plan. He. would. show. no. MERCY! He just pictured how her tight little but full, ass was hanging up into the air in some need of... speacial attention. Using one of his tails with out warning he thrusted it fully into her ass hole earning a scream into his mouth from the red head. Wide innocent eyes stared down at him as she pulled back lightly and shuddered, the silver mist gathering around her suddenly felt a strange regret in his choice when feeling the rain start to pour onto his cheeks. Stopping all movements he leaned up since he couldn't access his wrists at the moment and licked the silver rain from her porcelian cheeks whispering words of comfort. "Shh.. im sorry kit... want me to sto-"

"n-no! n-no.. i can deal with it," she meekly said as she squirmed to get comfortable, turning into a low moan when the squirm only seemed to manuver the makeshift 'cock' to brush up against one of her g-spots. He smirked, perfect, he knew where it was in there.

when she gave in a slight nod he smirked slowly grinding thrusting up against her as she whimpered moving back to slide down on him, her moves slow and torturous making a growl escape his lips as she sent chakra shooting down his cock that jerked against her walls. he was so close to begging, but not yet.

his two other tails maneuvered her to a [lace where.... he smirked hearing her moan, his tail was in as deep inside her as he could physically be.... good.

now if only he could keep her ccupied a little longer, kae her loose some control, then she would feel real pleasure, but he still had to retain some control, after all he thought admiring he beauty of her above him like an avenging angel, only she was a mere Kitr in heat going from child to adult..... but she would alwasy be HIS Kit

She pulled away from his lips, thrusting her head back while she cried out in the pleasure his chakra tails where inducing on her. She bit her lip to keep her self from being too loud, her fangs cutting through her lips as a trickle of blood running down her chin and landed softly on her perky breast that bounced in each of her movements. He watched with such intensity as her blood trickled from her breast to his chest, the scent over wafting his senses his inner demon stirring violently against it.

Her nails elongated, digging into the ground as she tried to keep her self from loosing control, about to reach her first peek.

he hissed feeling her nails digging against his skin but welcomed the pain to hold back the beast a little longer. but his eyes darkened at the sight of the blood as he leaned foward kissing her hungrily before trailing kisses following the trail letting his tongue swirl around her breast before taking it inot his mouth giving it a playful nip satisfied when she moaned softly.

her gasp spiraled into a scream as he thrust up merging chakra with his thrust sending lightning shooting thorough her nerves sending waves of pleasure to take her under and make her rise for more again and again.

The red head erupted with a mind-shattering scream as she rode her first set of orgasm -multiple at that- as he released the lightning inside her. Her body shook as she dug her nails deeper into his skin, the scarlet thick liquid slipping through her fingers. Her tails and ears would have come out but something was blocking them... something was stopping her from going into demonic mode. But what?

Alex frowned having been wondering that question himself, he tried to coax the demon out but all that resulted in was her turning into a baby kit, why was she still such a child? he tired again and got a stirring this time, something was blocking the demons way, he sighed. there was only one way to break the spell, she would have to mark him as her mate.

'Kira.... I need you to do something for me okay? ou might not like it though but It's the only way to get your demon out, you won't get the power back only the form..... some of your memories maybe..." he said hesitantly looking up at her as he whispered softly..... "You have to mark me as your mate...."

Kira tensed before shaking her head, "n-no! I can't... your not mine to mark.." She wouldn't do that... it was bad enough that she was doing this right now. He loved Naruto, Naruto loved him... and it wasn't like she was in love with him either.. yeah she cared but she hadn't known him long enough to call it love... just lust... lots of lust. "I can't..."

He looked up at her, his eyes softening as a warm reassuring smile spread across his face, this wasn't easy for her... and he knew the reason, why, yet he had never been marked by naruto, they never made it that far, THAT was the Lust, demons in heat, this was different whether she knew iot yet or not.

"as your guardian I have sworn to protect you Kira, and to do that we must be together...... You're not doing anything wrong, this is more then Lust Kira and you know it. let me help you, it's not right to keep your demon caged."

he leaned up kissing her softly easing the whimper from her lips as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her release trembling inside her needing to get out, "Okay...."

They don't get their memories back yet... too soon but this will help the cause lolz

She was so unsure... screaming in her mind at her demon for what she had forced her into. Now he wanted her to bond to him completely... but he wasn't hers to take. He was her guardian... this was going to be the death of her.

Running her tongue along her fangs as they sharpen she sat up weakly. "Just... so you know.. just because your marked by me it means nothing alright? What if Naruto sees it?"

Alex winced at the mention of his girl friend -well at least he thought that is why he winced, not because she was marking him and telling him that it meant nothing- and frowned, "there are ways to cover the mark so she can't see it... genjutsu and she isn't really good with Genjutsu so I can hide it..."

Kira looked at him, uncertainty in her eyes, he sighed grabbing hr back of her neck hauling her down into an urgent kiss, passionate with all the words he couldn't say, I need you, I want you, I love you.

she pulled back searching his eyes before her attention was drawn by is claws which ran a long line down his collarbone making her eyes go red but she flinched fighting back the demon looking at him with pleading eyes. he nodded smiling encouragingly even when it was killing him inside knowing she didn't feel anything, a mating mark was meant to be between two people who care about one another, if this didn't work.... he would get his answer

She just.. didn't want him to make a mistake. She leaned down her fangs elongating. Her tongue coaxed the spot where she would inject her promise, feeling him shudder under neath her. Mentally smirking she could hear her demon purring in delight.

"Almost there Kit," the demon coaxed with a devilish grin.

And then she sealed their fates, eternally linking her to him when she sunk in her fangs into his skin. Her slitted eyes glew red as her mark started to form over his skin (don't know how you want the mark to look like lolz). Her demon was freed behind her cage as Kit hair grew longer, wilder, and 12 tails along with fox ears protruded from her being. It seemed like her demon was out now the seal was broken.(but the angel isn't yet... wont be for a while that way the audience don't expect it till much later XD). Running her tongue along the fangs she cut her self and infused her blood to his finishing the mark and pulling away. The mark was in complete for he hadn't marked her... And she wouldn't let him even though deep inside her she anted him to. She wouldn't let him since he had Naruto.

"free at last..."

his eyes widened seeing the devilish smirk, the dark promises in her eyes as her tongue caressed over the mark making him shiver it was a crescent moon merging with the sun that glimmered with amber fire to the cool silver touch of the moon, fox and wolf together as one... almost..... but that would be hard for him to stop him, he didn't want to fore her. but once a demon is mating it is hard to stop halfway, he felt trhe wolf stirring inside him analyzing the best way to take her without her knowledge, the wolf could be just as cunning as it's sly vixen, especially since he was a master of illusion. he moaned softly as his tail brushed teasingly along her clit gently brushing her slit before moving back stroking her as his tail delved deeper, she whimpered glaring down at him with pleading half lidded eyes promising swift punishment if he didn't fuck her soon, he was such a tease.....

She grinned mischievously as her claws dug into his chest releasing some of the lightning affinity stored in the girl. This was the demon doing, eyes glowing with humor. "stop teasing Ookami Or this will hurt you a lot more than me."

"you sure about that?" h said smirking as he bucked against her making a moan escape her lips as his tail thrust into her ass sending lightning into the thrust, she screamed as he used this chance to puts his hands on her hips slamming him down to the hilt onto him heightening her screams as she shuddered. he froze gritting his teeth at the need to move inside her letting her get accustomed to him inside her, though it was hard with the feeling of warm slick walls enveloping him like a fond lover pulsing around him. God she wad deliciously tight and divine, the sheen of sweat on her body glistened in the moonlight, the look of a starved tigress made his mouth water. he knew then that neither of them would get much sleep tonight. but still even when she bucked her hips to get him to move, he smirked grinding instead making her whimper as she glared, even now he was being a fucking tease never easing the ache within her core

"n-no fair.. I'm suppose to be the tease," he heard her mumble before she purred against his chest when feeling his member brushing against her core. He grinned knowing, already finding the button he needed to push to drive her crazy.

He grinded again making sure in his position brushed against her sweet spot just barely and he heard her purr once more, "you really are a Kitsune."

Sending him a weak grin, "that is my name."

For some reason a flash from his past entered his mind at her grin, remembering slightly that she used to grin all the time. He had a momentary relapse from the blast from the past... not only was he betraying Naruto... he was betraying her too... Guilt gripped at his heart, this mission was to find her, and already he was hooking up with a girl, and having her mark him... fuck!

Kit sensed the change in her.... lover and looked up frowning slightly gently licking his ear affectionately, "hey what's wrong?" she asked as he turned away, his eyes shadowed with shame.

"I was sent on this mission to find someone, someone who's haunted my dreams for ages, and even tonight... I can't forget her, even one night of forbidden pleasure... Naruto..." she understood then, she knew how he felt. she hadn't had anyone to care, and the one person she felt safe with, even admitted to herself to beginning to fall for... and he wasn't hers to take.... so why had he let her mark him? it wasn't fair but then again, life had never been fair to her.

she made him face her then looking into his eyes kissing him softly seeing how he hesitated before gently kissing her back, "tell me you don't need this, need me and I'll stop right now and never think of it again. I know it's hurting you, it seems we can never forget what we want huh? the demons aren't enough, I can deal with being alone, I've been alone for so long, but answer me this question, do you really love her?" he hesitated looking up at her with uncertainty, "I...I don't know."

She gave him a bitter smile while pulling away and unmounted him, "that is the only answer i need Alex... if your not sure it means you have some kind of feeling. Its enough that Naruto is in the picture... but another? I can't cross that line. I hope you understand." Her ears flattened on her head in shame as she coward away getting dressed. The ears and tails disappeared leaving the girl - the lonely child - in her human form. She had crossed that line... and she had tied him to her. Damn it she should have refused earlier. Before he could protest or even ask if where she was heading to she slipped out of the tent to leave him to his thoughts.

"Kit..." The demon inside her- now in her adult form- called out in sorrow.

"Don't. Its ok. Everything will be fine," she whispered to her self to answer her demon while she sat against a tree by the lake. She hugged her knees and held her self while staring blankly across the clear water. She didn't she of a tear even though she really wanted to for some odd reason, she only smiled bitterly. That was the only thing she could do in her acceptance... She had come to accept being alone a long time ago so this was nothing new.

can we ever do a story where Kira isn't constantly the victim? that's what makes you the better writer, you retain a cynical air that shows no mercy, my punishments have turned hollow, it's been so long.... I guess I'm the light in the dark neh?

Alex lay there stunned, he had driven her to this, he had pushed her away again.... dammit he thought gritting his teeth as he shot up getting dressed before going out, his senses picking out her pain... her loneliness, he had hurt her....

"Good job smart one, you broke her heart, for once can't you just forget? what is she's the one, you felt something there when she kissed you, everyone else melted away kid. don't try lying to yourself saying you don't feel anything for her cause you do. so suck it up and..." he cursed softly silencing the demon as he walked slowly toward her whispering softly, "I know."

Kit felt him coming, she could feel him hesitate again, her name softly on his lips, he wanted to comfort her, she could feel the guilt falling off him in waves, "Kit..." she didn't look up as she said, "it's okay, I should have resisted, I should have known this was bad idea, you have Naruto and I respect that...."

she froze feelings warm strong arms wrap around her pulling her against a taught chest tense with muscle as his warm breath nuzzled her ear, "I... I shouldn't have hesitated, I know the risks and I started this.... this isn't just a security job Kit, it never was....and I... I don't want you to be alone..... it's just a dream, I know I'll never find her whoever she is, it doesn't make you a whore, your so far from one I would smack anyone who had the balls to say it to your face. Naruto will never know and if she learns it's better to take that risk knowing she would accept it then wondering what could have been. I know you felt something Kit, a spar... something that tells you this is more then just a one night fling.... tell me you don't need me and I'll take all the pain with me, I'll forget this ever happened. but I WON'T let you be alone Kit.... I can't stand the thought of having to let you go..... so please don't pull away from me...."

she wanted to pull away, but she let him hold her, tears running down her cheeks as she nuzzled his arms wishing she could stay there forever, because they both knew... she had already crossed that line the moment they kissed

She isn't much of a victim in this story as she is in the others. I didn't do that scene so he would go after her, i did it so he wouldn't XD lolz Remember we planned on keeping the audience in the dark of who she really was, so this is why she is going to do this:

"baka..." she whispered as she reluctantly pulled out of his embrace... the comforting ease that had warmed her to the core as a silent promise that she was... safe... and completely alive. But this was not hers to take, he loved 2... And she was willing to suffer longer for those who deserve him to have him. Looking into his eyes she told the truth as she sacrificed her happiness, "I am sorry Alex but... I don't need you... not like they do... not like Naruto and the princess does. I care yes... but i have been alone since i can remember, a little bit more wont hurt me. Doesn't mean i will disappear Alex, i will still be here by your side as a friend... but i wont be the temptation. I wont allow my wants to destroy your happiness.. your needs. I appreciate the offer though don't get me wrong."

he felt his heart shatter inside but hid it well behind a small nod and an even smaller smile hiding the hurt in his gaze as he stood offering her a hand, "Okay then..." his hand slipped away making a knot form in her throat making it hard to breathe as he turned and walked back toward the tent, his voice casual as he said, "come back in whenever you want... I'll let you have the sleeping bag."

"Hai..." She mumbled as she turned and stared out at the lake.

"Your being foolish and stubborn!" her demon growled at her kit. The girl could be an aggravation sometimes stupid morals the girl held. Life would be so much easier with out them.

"... urasai..." Kit mumbled as she chose to rest out side leaning back against the tree and letting sleep take her. It would be best if she stayed away now.. until they returned to the group.

he cursed softly berating himself for falling in so deep, he knew nothing could happen, figures he wouldn't be able to make it through even one night with her, it just couldn't happen. if he hadn;t hesitated..... if he had only kept quiet, would she have gone on? no..... he thought, she would pull back anyway. he sighed rolling on his side facing the tent, he knew she wouldn't come near him.... it was back tp phase one, she would act like nothing happened... and the nightmares would continue. wherever you idiots are hurry the hell up he thought bitterly hoping the Uchiha at least hadn't gotten himself lost or killed........ I don't know how much more of this I can take. his last thought was a whispered vow from the demon.... you fool

Waking up in the morning she stood silently stretching straighten out the nicks in her back. Yawning she dipped her feet in the water, looking at her reflection when noticing something.

"Hm... seems like freeing you makes my wounds heal faster," Kit said as she saw all the bite marks and bruises gone. She heard no response from the demon making her growl. "Your kidding me right?! Your not speaking to me now." Still nothing. "Fine.. be a bitch."

She walked out of the water and started down the road, she needed to find the others, knowing her demon she would start her trickery again soon and she wasn't going to allow that. Back in the tent.. Alex was still sleeping.

Alex frowned, someone was screaming at him, but who...? he growled softly rolling onto his back telling the demon not too kindly to fuck off, the demon growled in response, holders could be a bitch, "WAKE UP DUMB ASS, SHE'S GONE!' Alex shot up eyes widening as e noticed her presence gone, he pulled on a shirt before running out the tent, the problem? she was masking her chakra and her scent, no he thought with a growl, the demon was.

"KIT!" he roared before shooting off in the direction of footprints praying to Kami that he would get to her on time.

"can i ask you something?" Kit asked while walking down the road. No response. She growled, "why are you masking my presence!"

"Just doing what you want for once kit," the demon said off handly bored.

"Mah... Your oh so kind," Kit said sarcastically as she came across a trench. Well at least she was in the right track, the demon country was right across the way.. only problem was the trench.

"You know not to go in there, go the long way!" the demon screamed only to be tunned out by her holder.

"We have been through worst, so chill the fuck out. Its the quickest way to get to the demon country," Kit said as she started walking in.

"And the quickest way to die along with it!" the demon growled. But again she was ignored.

why are our holders so stupid! the wolf demon growled irritated with his holders idiocy at going after the girl, though he knew the kid had a point, it was foolhardy to go after someone who didn't want to be found. Alex stopped seeing a trench up ahead, the demon hesitated surprising Alex, "we can't go in there." the demon said simply making Alex raise an eyebrow.

"what the big bad wolf is scared of a little trench? that's a first." the demon growled, "you go in there trying to act the hero go the fuck ahead, but some people don't wanna die." Alex sighed walking in ignoring the demon, "you're funeral kid." the demon muttered

"You know... there is a reason why this is called death trench," the demon fox said in aggravation. Kit rolled her eyes walking through the darkness that was lit up every once in a while by pot hole of steam.

"Enlighten me please," Kit said sarcastically while side stepping a pot hole.

"Other than the point that we are standing on Lava, the earth is pretty weak, constant rock slides in the area and kami knows what creatures live down here and are able to..." At this point the passed the remains of what seemed to be a animals bones. "Survive.... There are some litless monsters and spirits that reside in the trench for the specific reason of them having to kill who ever crosses the trenches. It is said that the day of the Demon country demise the queen created the trench to surround the country in 2 different circles, and one -which is the one we are in- that cuts through the 2 different trenches. This was to cut down the survivors of those who tried to escape. The trenches where the final obstical course before the shield she placed up to trap them in. It was the trench it self that killed the attackers, and if the few that would make it to shield, they would be trapped any ways, their death would soon come to close before the barrier faded off not even a week later."

"And exactly... how do you know this?" Kit mumbled dodging another pit hole.

"I over heard someone talking about it when you were about 7." the demon replied haughtily. "Besides we have been through this part before."

"Oh? Really? And when was this?" Kit asked in question.

"Easy, back when you discovered the trenches we went through this part.. if it wasn't for that Konoha nin with the silver hair that saw us wander in, we wouldn't have made it out alive if he wasn't there," the demon explained in boredom.

"Hm... i dont' seem to remember that," Kit said side stepping a small rock slide,

"Of course you don't... now could you please just turn back before its too late to turn back?" the fox demon said.

"Your such a fucking chicken, don't know how to live. Besides, nothing has happened-!" Kira stopped as she felt the earth beneath her rumble, hearing a low growling sound from beneath her.

"You spoke... too soon Kit," the fox said as from under neath Kit but away from her came out 3 different dragons from underneath the earth roaring as they stared at Kit small form.

"Dragons?! You have to be fucking kidding me?!" All three lifted up in the air before diving down to take her.

"This is the time to run KIT!" She didn't have to be told twice as she was spun around to run.

he froze hearing a sound of a roar up ahead, "That can't be good." the demon muttered before noticing that his holder was running toward the sound... not away from it.

"OI THE HELL? THE EXITS THAT WAY REMEMBER?" the demon screamed eyes wide with horror, "oh hell no, we are NOT I repeat NOT going in after your girlfriend, I'm a wolf I can't take on a big ass dragon!" Alex snorted, "pussy...." he muttered smirking when the demon roared, "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Alex shrugged stopping to listen for the sound of footsteps, "you were meant to."

Kira looked back seeing the dragons approaching fast, "NOW WHAT?" she screamed, the demon sighed, "what do you think? we keep running like hell or get eaten, I told you this was a bad idea." your helpful she thought before she stopped hearing lighting, it that moment she couldn't have been more releived to hear his voice growling from a... rock ledge? oh crap.

"HEY OVER HERE CHICKEN SHIT!' Alex growled throwing a bolt of lightning at the first dragon blinding it making it rise on it's hind legs backing into the others, Alex hopped off the rocks grabbing Kit's hand before dragging her off, the demon chanting in his head, "get away from the dragons, gets away from the dragons, "LISTEN TO BE AND RUN LIKE FUCKING HELL ALREADY! THAT LIGHTNING WON'T KEEP THEM DISTRACTED FOR LONG HOT SHOT!"

Kit simply nodded being dragged off by Alex. She briefly looked back in time to see one of the dragons breath in as if it was about to..

"Shit!" She stopped in her track bring Alex to a halt and dragged him behind a rock just in time before to be shielded from the fire jet stream that was shot at them. She barely noticed Alex wrap his arms around her to protect her from the heat while she screamed in slight fear. They felt another rumble from under neath them and frozed as they saw yet another dragon spring from underneath them. But this one was different... at least for Kit. It was a majestic and beautiful silver dragon with opal colored eyes that shined with arrays of different colors.

"Why... does that dragon seem awfully familiar?" Kit mumbled to her self as it flew over them and charged the dragons that were attacking them... Was it protecting them?

"Because we saw it the last time we were in the trench... it did the same thing... probably attacking the others for the survival of the fittest... who ever is the contender gets the food," the fox mumbled in her head at the only thing that made sense at the moment. "Wait! But its fighting a little different this time... at least that i could remember... its actually protecting... but why-! Oh yeah! If i remember right legend said that the queen held a dragon as her keeper of the trenches, protecting those of the royal line of the demon country and allowing those who weren't to be eaten by its fellow dragons."

"Why is it protecting us? We aren't from the royal line." Kit mumbled out loud watching the dragon stand in front of them teeth bared as its wings flapped irritatingly.

"I am.." she heard Alex said when he heard her. "I was one of the prince from demon country."

Kit turned to him in surprise still unaware of his arms wrapped around her, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" she cried making him cringe as he looked out at the dragons frowning softly, "because I... couldn't remember.... still can't...." she looked down blushing having realized the warmth of his arms around her but knew pulling away was not an option right now, "Oh..." she said simply, "wait to go kid, still getting he girl; in the end eh?' the demon snickered making a blush cross Alex's cheeks, "URASAI!"

'its not that its not an option, you just don't want to~' the fox cooed in the girls mind. Her blush darkened as she growled mentally.

"URASAI!!" she said at the same time as Alex. They looked at each other with wide eyes at the close proximity.

"Not that i really don't like this position... but this is not a good time to decide to kiss him kit," the fox said with a teasing smirk.

She simply ignored the fox looking into the dark pools of onyx that were Alex's eyes. She didn't dare to move, afraid of her own body, they were too close right now.

"Baka.." Alex mumbled as he pulled away grabbing her hand and dragging her off away from the battle of dragons. The silver dragon briefly looked back as Alex did making eye contact with the boy and bowing respectively before turning back to the dragons.

Kit blushed, that's what she had said when she had.... she shook her head watching as he led her off toward the exit or what looked to be light up ahead, he growled knowing they wouldn't make it hearing the roar of the dragons behind them. he made the mistake of looking back seeing the silver dragon slammed against the wall. he felt his heart wrench seeing one of it's wings torn as it ropared in pain tackling one of the dragons. Alex sighed turning into a wolf throwing Kit onto his back. she yelped gripping onto his neck with wide eyes, 'what are you doing?" she screamed as he grit his teeth, "getting us out of here, it's faster in wolf form then human. adds more stamina." he said as he hopped over a rock seeing forests up ahead, "hold on!" he yelled before letting his demon out to add speed as Kit's scream echoed through the trench.... not good Alex thought seeing rocks start to crumble in around them.

Alex saw a rock coming and tried to dodge yelping as another hit his back right leg, he staggered slightly seeing a hole in the walls and dove in time to dodge the craters that fell sealing the entrance to the hole. Alex rolled turning human holding Kit close in his arms taking the impact rolling before landing on his back.

he groaned softly blinking up to see her leaning over him worriedly, 'are you okay?" he winced sitting up slightly looking down at his leg, it was bleeding and possibly broken, but he wouldn't tell her that, he had gone through worse.

he looked to the entrance to the cave and cursed softly as he staggered to his feet limping toward the exit, "DAMMIT! OUT OF ONE RAT HOLE ONLY TO BE TRAPPED IN ANOTHER!" he growled banging his fists against the rock making a crater, but not enough to get them out he thought gritting his teeth at the pain as blood trickled down his hand.

Kit's head bowed in shame knowing she was the one that dragged them in here, "gomenasai..." She mumbled after his yell. He stopped and turned to look at her. He frowned.

he sighed walking toward her before sliding down the wall wincing as his leg bleed, it was definitely sprained if not broken, he felt the bone and winced cursing softly, "it wasn't your fault..." he muttered gathering his chakra to heal the wound wincing as the bone healed itself groaning softly at the pain gritting his teeth. all he had to do now was get rid of the blood, how he was going to do that was a mystery, he sighed grabbing his katana before ripping off a bit of his shirt pulling up the pants of the bloody leg before tying the wound wincing in pain, it was still tender. he looked p meeting Kit's worried gaze as she asked, 'what do we do now?" he sighed lying back with is hands behind his head, "we lie back and wait, I'm sure that dragon will be able to track us...." they both stopped as Kit spoke their thoughts, "if the others don't first....."

"Kit... you can heal him," the fox demon said with in her.

"What? But i don't know how to heal," Kit said in protest making the fox demon laugh.

"I know you don't but now you can," the 11 tailed fox said with a yawn.

"H-how... i don't know how, and why now?"

"... Remember you did mark him... it very rare and only a specific amount of demons can heal their marked mate... not even all of the fox demons can but i know you can... your one of the rare one since you have me," the wolf explained after a slight hesitation. The girl narrowed her eyes mentally when she noticed the hesitation, why?

"Then how?"

"Easy... you kiss him," the fox said as if it was nothing.

"NANI?!" the red head mentally screamed while outside she just yipped. Alex noticed this and turned to look at the girl in question... quiet a strange one they had here when she was talking to her demon. "Your insane! I know what your doing, stuck, inside a makeshift cave with him alone... Im not going to fall for that trick, you just want me to kiss him so it can lead to other things."

"For once i wasn't thinking of any of that! look at his wound he is loosing too much blood. Sorry but he is stronger than the both of us and he needs to stay alive so we can get out alive! His safety is my first priority from now on until we get out of here!" the fox growled glaring at her container. Kit frowned before sighing and turning to Alex, the fox had a point. His safety came first.

She blushed slightly as she saw him looking at her stoically mumbling a quick apology before quickly leaning up and taking his lips softly. She kept one eye open to look at the wound and found that the fox was right, a silver light surrounded the wound as it healed. Strange but still pretty cool that she could do that... at least something good came out of her marking him.

Alex felt his eyes widen at the feel of soft lips against his, even the demon was stunned into silence, "The Hell? one minute she' pushing you away and the next...." Alex nodded softly, "I know." he winced groaning feeling the wound healing slowly making needles shoot up his spine as he shivered feeling a gentle hand gripping his, her voice whispering soothingly at his ear, "Shh it'll be over soon."

why was it that those simple words sent a pang of hurt in his heart... because he knew he didn't want it to end, this moment of being here with her... of kissing hr, but it was strictly business and nothing more..... no matter how much he wished it wasn't

She pulled away- to her's and her demons reluctance- and looked away, "sorry..." She really didn't want to do that to him... give him a sliver of hope only to pull away... but it was for his well being. "im sorry."

he sighed hiding the hurt by looking at his now healed leg standing to stretch it out gritting his teeth, the pain was good it kept him from thinking "no it's okay, it had to be done.... I'll make a fire since it seems we're gonna be stuck here for a while." he said walking to the back of the cave looking for some sticks he could burn trying to ignore the feeling of her guilty gaze on his back.

"I hope he is ok..." Kit mumbled trying to get distracted. She looked at the opening - or used to be- worried about the dragon that saved them. She heard its roar of pain, and she felt bad for the beast trying to think back at the time she came through the trench and saw the beast. She could barely remember it, only a flash of the beast as it attacked the others... but there was a difference... it was more vicious... It must have been hungry, she never got to know what happened to her savior since the next thing she knew a silver haired man took her out of the trench. 'i guess i must have been really hungry when i came.' she thought to her self.

Alex came back with the sticks and set it to a pile, "im.. im sure it will be alright..."

"i hope so..." she mumbled while hugging her knees to her chest. She stared blankly at the fire trying to think of a way out. "... what if... what if we are stuck in here forever?"

he sighed looking up at her, "Look I'm sure there's a way but, this is a cave after all..." he froze suddenly sniffing the ear before turning to look at the back of the cave frowning slightly catching Kit's attention, "what is it?"

he held up a finger lost in thought as he said slowly turning to look at her, "this is a cave correct?" he nodded bewildered at his thoughts, "the trench had an exit right? the dragon came out from underground, all caves have an exit... what if we tried to find ours?" she frowned seeing one flaw with his plan, "yes but they also have labyrinthine tunnels, one wrong move and we could be lost in them forever." he smirked, "not if we leave markers to find our way back....." he laughed hearing her stomach growl as she blushed softly looking at the ground as he went for his sack, "but first let' get you something to eat..." another thing he noticed... is that his demon could smell rabbit, if there was woods nearby he would be able to sniff out the exit, though it would be hard with the smell of soft wet dirt in the mix, if he took them off track... they would be lost forever

She stood up and followed after him as they went deeper into the cave, "and what do you suppose we do if we get lost in here forever?"

"We live... obviously," Alex said as he tracked down some food. He found a burrow. Pin pointing the other side of the burrow he took out a kunai and made a few hand signs blowing fire into the burrow and through the other side shot out a rabbit. With a flick of the wrist he threw the kunai at the rabbit as it went through its heart, killing it instantly.

Kit gasped staring at the dead animal with mild... shock. She had been 'sheltered' from killing so this was pretty... new to her.

"At least we can survive in here," Alex mumbled as he picked up the rabbit seeing Kit cringe. "your a fox demon... and you flinch at hunting?"

"Must you be so cruel to it... have some respect for the dead teme!" Kit bickered wincing how he took care of the carcus uncaringly.

"hn."

"Eww.."

he couldn't help but smirk, here she was a fox demon and she found hunting for survival gross? she wouldn't live long like that he thought sitting by the fire bringing out a kunai and beginning to skin the rabbit looking up when she made a small sound of disgust. he sighed, "if you want to survive you hve to learn to hunt, we're gonna be here for a while so you better get used to it. your demon should know that by now." he muttered smirking feeling her glare on his person, hell his demon had known that since it was sealed inside him, he did remember having to hunt in wolf form until he was found by Kakashi, if he didn't remember the palace he sure as hell remember the people who rescued him, Kakashi had taken him in and was like a father to him. he had also taught him almost everything he knew, event he things he hadn't taught the Uchiha because of his demon. it amused him ad his demon to see the girl flinch when he blew on the fire roasting the rabbit on a stick watching as it burned holding down his natural animal lust till it was time to eat.

The fox demon growled at her holders show of weakness. No fox demon should be afraid of hunting, actually flinch when the meat is getting cooked?! She didn't have a problem eating meat before why now?!

"Stop being a pussy!"

"Urasai!" Kit growled mentally watching the meat cook in a slight trance. She felt like such a kid crying over the dead puppy... but... she had a damn heart! She even felt bad for the dragons that got attacked by the silver one. She understood that demons weren't suppose to be 'afraid' of killing for food... but she could't help her self. Alex handed her a stick with some meat on it, an amused smirk on face. Sending him a glare she snatched the stick before giving one final sorrowful look at the meat and eating it tenderly.

"This is your first time seeing a hunt isn't it?" Alex said. When receiving a small nod from the 'child' he sighed. Now he somewhat understood.

"Its strange really... but never in my life have i actually gone out to hunt... I just scavenged for food throughout my life, every once in a while having enough money to not have to dig through the trash and get something fresh," Kit mumbled before smiling half heartedly at Alex.

he winced seeing how she took hr fate so lightly, it wasn't right he thought frowning, that such a bright playful young girl has so much misfortune in her life, having to be used to rape and living alone. "tell you what, I'll teach you how to hunt so you get used to it okay? for now just watch me." he said giving her a reassuring smile ignoring the way his heart fluttered when she shyly smiled back at him nodding her head, "okay." he laughed making her cock an eyebrow, 'you better eat that before it gets cold, your demon looks like she's gonna have a fit."

the fox demon glared making the wolf demon smirk, his ookami had balls that was for sure to be brave enough to egg on a demon, a powerful one at that.

Kit finished eating quickly, "arigatou.. by the way." she mumbled with a small bow.

"Have i ever told you that i hate it when you eat slow!" the fox demon growled in the girls head.

"Sorry but i have manners! Besides... it savors the flavor," Kit argued with a shrug. Main reason she ate slow since she barely been able eat.

"So... are we going to keep searching or what?" Kit said as she sprung to her feet.

he cocked an eyebrow standing slowly pushing his way into the lead, when did she become so enthusiastic? he wondered looking back to see her silently lost in thought possibly talking to her demon, he could never tell unless she gave an occasional yip, she truly was part fox. he wondered if her happiness was just an act, the thought never leaving his mind in peace as he absently lit the tip of his finger smirking when he heard a gasp behind him. "how can you do that?" he turned to look at her in surprise wondering silently if she was truly happy, or if it was just another mask. "My natural fire affinity is Fire, so even without chakra which would be needed in a jutsu, I could use my element to light our way." he saw her face brighten, "cool! could you show me how to do that?" he stared at her blankly asking suddenly, "you don't know much about natural elements do you?" she shook her head blushing slightly making him sigh smiling softly, "once we get out of here I'll teach you."

She grinned happily while jumping up and down. "Yay! Thank you!" And with out noticed he felt slender arms wrap around him as she gave her thanks. He fought down a blush. Again with out warning she had decided on her own to jump on his back, wrapping her arms and legs around his body and grinned, "No if you please be the gentleman and carry me~" She was being childish... forcing him to give her a piggy back ride. He sighed, reaching his arms back to hold her up a little.

"Fine," He said while starting.

"And you better enjoy it! This is as close as you get from coping a field!" She teased laying her head on his shoulder, unknowingly breathing soothingly against his neck. He tensed as he realized what she meant, the position of his hands...

"Dear Kami.. its almost like she is begging you to start playing with her! The things you could do to her~" the wolf demon said with a leering grin.

Alex groaned, dear Kami she had no idea what she was doing to his self control, was the demon winning out or was this her own free will? this was the second time they were trapped somewhere together with no hope of being found and she was FLIRTING with him, it was so beyong flirting it wasn't even funny, "flirting is the lowest understatement you could find kid." the demon muttered making Alex grit his teeth, "I KNOW!" he growled in his head instead making a small growl making Kira shudder tightening her grip making him groan softly as her leg brushed against him.

'Way to go kit, you got him on the rocks now, work him a little harder and he'll have you pinned and ravaged faster then you could say fuck.' the fox said smirking as the girl blushed hiding it in his neck blowing gently on his ear making a shudder run down his spine making his control all the harder, 'URASAI!"

She let out a small yip gripping on to his person as she kept getting teased by her demon, missing the point of the whole thing was to not instigate things further. Childish innocents was in the act and the poor girl found out the hard way not to push a wolf demon to the corner like she just had. Before she could gasp she found her self being pinned down by the wolf, smoldering lust filled eyes bore down at her dangerously spelling dark promises of the things he was about to do with her.

Kit im sorry but I cant hold back any longer, Alex panted out.

And the red head was torn for her demon had also pushed her to a corner and she found her self aroused by the wolf demons approach. Fuck She was a s good as screwed.

You can say that again~ the fox demon purred as Alex leaned down hesitantly, trying to contain his inner demon.. but failing.. miserably.

he couldn't be gentle, he wanted to so badly but couldn't fight the need to take and protect, the need to mark her as his. He could smell her arousal and knew it was doing nothing for his control, he was fighting a battle he had already lost and he knew it. He leaned down taking her lips hungrily suckling and teasing nipping lightly till she let him in, his tongue delved into her sweet cavern taking the sweet taste of her on his tongue growling at the sweet apple spice that was her.

He could see the desire pooling in her mismatched eyes fueling the flame in his heart as his cock jerked at the possibilities of taking her in this cave where no one could see them, no one could hear them... where no one could stop them.

he groaned thinking of that possibility, but he could not stop, he would have her right here right now, good thing she was all too willing to oblige him.

her tongue caressed his lips teasing his tongue as she twined joining the old dance of passion too late to fight back she thought closing her eyes pulling him closer leaning her head back purring softly as his kisses trailed down her neck nuzzling against the smooth column of her throat.

she cried out gripping his shoulders digging her nails into his skin as his fangs grew biting into her neck licking away the blood with an almost sensual sweep of his tongue, the black abyss of his eyes smoldering her mesmerizing as his hands crept up her shirt gently undoing the buttons licking the blood away before kissing her swallowing her delicious moans as a shudder ran down his spine. Dear Kami she tasted so good.......

"Tell me you love me...." she wasn't ready to say those words, so instead she kissed him hungrily whispering softly as they pulled back gulping in pants for precious air, 'I'm yours."

oh my god, this is what Alphonse made my for Christmas *blushes* I couldn't think of a better video to add so....... besides Poison by groove coverage

awww that was so sweet of him XD and the Alice Cooper version of Poison is better XD

It was close enough, Alex mentally said as he dove in and captured her lips once more, tearing away her clothes. A primal need exploded from with in him, needing to end this game of cat and mouse, and not willing to foil it when she was so eager. Its like he could live with out the addiction, her taste.. her lips were poison... Running steadily through his veins.

"You have no idea how crazy you drive me," Alex growled against her skin while devouring one of her nipples, hearing the red head cry out at his harsh yet pleasurable bites. One of her hands dug through his tresses pulling him closer as the other worked on taking off his shirt and pants just as brsikally as he took off hers.

"Go-Gomensai-! AH!" He nipped her too hard as her 'punishment' for apologizing when not needed.

"hush... just enjoy my dirty little vixen~"

*sighs* I know *giggles* and I bet your guy will love it just as much *smirks* think of it as a Christmas gift from me to you

but how am I supposed to compete with THIS?

she whimpered ripping the shirt from his body running her fingers over the muscled of his back smirking as they jumped beneath her touch, he groaned as he nestled between hr thighs, one of her legs running against his hardening length, he need to be inside her badly, to feel the warmth of slick feminine walls enfolding him taking him in deep inside his love and never letting go. he wanted to hear more of her sweet sounds, she gave a mewling cry as he tweaked her neglected nipple tugging on the other blowing hotly making her shiver as he ground against her letting lightning fly from his fingertips as she cried out, sweet music to his ears he thought smirking groaning suddenly when she sent chakra at his erection making him jump as her leg brushed him, he grit his teeth, "you sneaky little bitch...." he snarled making her cry out as he bit down on her tit once more.

Compete with what?!

She couldn't take it any more, the last time it was left hanging after continuous teasing from both parties.... This time she would surely finish it- she was out of her right mind now, but she didn't give to flying fucks. Being impatient she pulled his head to her as she devoured his lips hungrily growling while rubbing her knee against his erection, "just fuck me already!"

its short :/

I'm kidding because your last one was so good it took me a while to come up with what I did

He groaned into her mouth smirking at her impatience, she was such a fox, "what was that my vixen? I didn't quite hear you over your impatient yipping, I thought Wolves were the horny ones?" He teased having heard her just fine but wanting to hear her beg. She whimpered gripping his hair tighter as his finger brushed against her, he groaned nuzzling the crook of her neck gasping at the feel of her arousal, she was so wet for him and at such simple touches too.

he smirked when she yipped as he sent lightning to stimulate her most precious place, "god Kira... you're practically dripping." he groaned as she whimpered bucking her hips against his hand digging her nails into his scalp.

It was not that good lolz XD

Kit gave a frustrated yip as her inner walls gripped onto the fingers that were in place of the 'big prize'. Damn it, it wasn't the same... she need him in her. And it wasn't just that, a big part of her want to carry something of his for the red of her life... she realized, she wanted him to mark her... did this mean she loved him? No... Not yet at least. All clarity was out the window any ways.

But she knew what she had to do... and although it would hurt her pride, she really didn't give a shit any more.

She looked down at the wolf demon pleadingly as she whimpered out her begging, "Please... please Alex... just fuck me already!"

he looked at her slightly surprised but smirked smugly, he had broken down this demon, the strong fox, the tease that she was so she would have to beg for him. He slowly moved back stroking himself along her slit making her gasp whimpering softly, "shh...." he whispered knowing this would hurt her more then him but.... he stopped looking into her eyes as he asked softly, "Kira.... I know it's a silly thing to ask but... are you a virgin in anyway...." he asked searching her eyes needing this answer as he stroked along her getting accustomed to the feel of coating himself to ease at least some of the pain. his ears twitched at the pleasured mewls she made bucking against him with pleading eyes, she needed this... needed him.

She mewled softly as she nodded with a bitter smile, "the men in this town... seemed to prefer anal instead hehe.." She laughed bitterly as she nuzzled against his neck hiding the hurt she felt of her very fucked up life. "Surprisingly.. my virginity is still intact..."

Alex growled swearing swift revenge, it wasn't right for her to be used to such fate, he kissed her softly looking into her eyes as he said, "this is gonna hurt but I swear to make it quick." he said kissing her lips hungrily swallowing her scream as he thrust into her with one long smooth stroke freezing to let her get accustomed to the feel of him inside her.

it hurt dammit she thought gritting her teeth as her body curled around him drawing him in deeper within in making him groan softly as he moved kisses down her neck nuzzling where he had marked her trembling with the effort of holding back, his demon growling to show the vixen what he could do but he held back. he would go slow give her time, and then he would show her the meaning of true pleasure.

She bucked her hips squeezing him deeper as he groaned pulling back smirking as her walls gripped him not wanting to let him go as he slammed back into hr, her was rewarded with her musical screams, tonight.... would be fun.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his waist, wanting more of him, wanting him closer. She shuddered when feeling him kiss the love bite he made a few minutes earlier. She moaned bucking against him as she leaned in to his touch, silently allowing him to mark her perminately... At this moment and time... she wanted to be his and solely his.. she didn't care that he had two other girls in his mind that he loved... fuck it so she would have to share and stand back in admiration... But at leas she would carry a piece of him with her forever. "A-Alex..." She whispered her eyes half lidded with lust as she cried out once more when he thrust into her deeper. "Co-Complete it... make me whole.."

He looked at her then searching her eyes, he smirked kissing the mark again making her whimpers increase as he whispered, "Okay... " she whimpered feeling he sharp pierce of fangs inside her skin, the warm blood trickling from the wound shuddering as his tongue licked it up lazily stroking over the wound like a caress making her moan softly as he ground his hips against hers making a soft moan escape her lips as she rocked against him gripping him tighter running her hands though his hair tracing he tense muscles of his back that quivered at her touch as he brushed a spot deep inside her that made her cry out mewling in pleasure as he gently licked her ear nipping almost affectionately.

She winced feeling the burning of the mark throbbing as he completed it, the amber fox encircling it's lover, the silver wolf jumping teasingly to try to escape his lover's touch, their tails touching as they chased each other in a never ending circle. With their seal complete, not only was her demon fully unlocked, but she would be protected with the force of her lover from anyone that would dare to harm her.... if they do not feel my wrath first he thought growling softly bucking his hips against hers as she gripped his chest whimpering from the intense shocks of pleasure coursing through her body, she shuddered feeling lightning riding through her like tidal waves as he smirked. his hands creeping to her butt making her squeak in surprise crying out at the intensity of his gaze drowning her in a smoldering abyss... for tonight, she would be his.

better :3 lolz

She mewled softly, whimpering with the aftershock of the waves of pleasure running through her being. Fuck this felt so good, why didn't she give in sooner? She puled him closer, her claws digging into his flesh as she instinctively released her own set of lightning affinity... seemed like that was her specialty. Shuddering of the after affects of yet another mind blowing orgasm, she settled her lips against the crook of his neck where her mark on him laid letting her teeth run against it. He stopped his constant pounding into her, watching her to see what she would do. She glanced at him and smiled softly, he felt his breath hitch at the sight of it. It was a different smile than she would usually give, the brilliance and warmth that she expressed truly breath taking. It wasn't love, yet it was lust... close. She was close to love but it was held back from reaching that proximity. Restrained.

But the smile was truly genuine, he could tell it was a rare one, one that no one would be able to see except for those who are the closest to her. Curious hands reached out and moved aside a strand of raven locks from his eye as nimble fingers traced his brow before settling against his cheek lightly. She seemed to be in a trance while she looked at him and then she spoke... A light of air in her voice, barely a whisper, only one word, "beautiful.."

He felt his breath hitch, how could she keep leaving him breathless like this? He knew this wasn't her ability to attack men like bees polin, no this was Lust... and something he dare not say, he wasn't going to ruin this moment for such flimsy words. so instead of ruining the moment he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss growling softly as her leg brushed against his thigh and gently moved within in hitting her barrier smirking when she cried out feeling the tip of lightning in his touch, eyes looking down at him wide as dinner plates surprised he would use such a dirty trick on her. If she thought that was bad, he was just getting started.

He kissed her hungrily devouring her lips till she whimpered letting him in, his tongue snaking in twining with hers sucking it into his mouth smirking when her whimpers increased as he showed all the words he could never say. I love you, I need you, Don't ever make me let you go.....

She felt his words in the kiss, but chose to ignore them. She wasn't ready to express love, especially when he had 2 other 'loves'... she wasn't willing to get her heart broken.. What if he decided to turn around and leave her alone in the wake of his emotional departure- yeah he would be there physically, but emotionally, romantically... it couldn't be he had Naruto, and the princess. She was just... the demonic mate... not his soul mate.

She ignored her own feelings she had received from the kiss, the urge of needing to respond as equal. She couldn't do that even as much as she wanted to... she just couldn't. Damn it what did she get her self into?

She felt his wandering hand grip her ass as she squeaked when he grabbed it roughly. He rolled over so she would be on top instead, so he would penetrate deeper. Rolling his hips he slammed up into her perfectly hitting her sweet spot as she screamed into his lips.

he could see the hesitancy in her eyes, could feel the way she would feel afterward, but he never fucked a women, he made damn sure to make love to her, and this breathtakingly beautiful goddess was no different. He met her gaze then holding it with his own as she whispered giving her hips a gentle almost affectionate squeeze, "Don't think that just because I can't love you I'll ever walk away from you Kira. I'm not that kinda guy and you're not that kinda girl, I won't throw you out on the streets like that. you're not some whore I can just forget about.... You're beautiful and sexy as hell, you're funny and adorable, you can be so free spirited despite the pain you've had to endure and... Goddess my only wish is to see you smile, that true beautiful smile you gave me, Goddess I only ask this of you.... let me in, I'll never leave you, I swear on my honor.... on my love. Just let me hold you for tonight. Goddess I don't want to fuck you.... I want to make love to you. and that will always be one truth between the lies." he said softly looking deep into her eyes as he rocked his hips thrusting deeper into her feeling her shiver as he brushed against her core. she whimpered softly, her hands clenching into fists upon his chest, she was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to say, she knew by the sincerity in his eyes.... he was telling nothing but the goddamn honest truth......

She couldn't help but smile half heartedly down at him as while whimpering, "y-you... you have to forget lov- Alex."

He looked up at her with confusion as he shook his head and was about to speak when she took his lips again to silence him before whispering brokenly, "i-i would more than love to take your words and hold them to you... but... you have to forget... you have to let go.. do-don't make love to me.. just fuck me... so your not attached to me... so im no-not.." He body shook to her dismay as she desperately tried to hold in her tears. Why was it effecting her so much to tell him this? Why was it hurting her so much? She accidentally relinquished a tear as it fell on his cheek. "god... i can't do this Alex... i don't have the heart to stay around and have you fall deeper for me and take you away from the ones who already have you... who deserve you... and i don't have the heart to stick around and fall in love with you to know that you can't belong to me... that they have you every night and day when they want you to, but i have to wait... so.. just fuck me... nothing more... please don't place me in this position. please..."

its short... but she isn't going to give in now... and it pisses off the audience more that she isn't, and makes it more memorable when she does.

good clever plan I like it as always *smiles*

But it's too late to forget he thought but didn't say it, it killed him that he hurt her this way, stupid why did you say that? she's no whore but... she doesn't want strings attached, he saw the hurt in hr eyes and gently wiped them away. first rule... kissing is too personal, it's for lovers not.... strangers he thought with despair trying to hold back his own tears gritting his teeth closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her pain, to face the reality of her words.... so he didn't have to see her, he feared if he did he would break down in tears.

But he wouldn't let her get away... not this time, but he couldn't bare the thought of taking her so mindlessly... he couldn't take having her at all..... he turned away into the darkness of his mind, away from his light and looked hollowly up at the demon who was stirring silently in his cage, no sneering tease, no mocking smile, only a deep worry.... she had buried herself deep into the boy heart... and broken it just as easily... he flinched from his Ookami's hollowness as he said turning into a pup curling against the cool bars of the cage, "You can take her, I don't care.... just please... don't hurt her.... it's not her fault, she's not mine to love, she never was and never will.... Just please be gentle."

The demon sighed licking his cub once, "Kid if you wanted gentleness, you should have thought of that before letting me out..... should have stayed in control."

thank you *smirks*

"Kit..." she heard the faint whisper of her demon as she crawled out of the dark. A comforting warm tongue lapped around her in attempt to cheer her up. She felt her heart constrict when seeing the fake empty smile grace her kits lips as she looked up at the demon.

"You have your mate Jyu-ichibi... have fun with him while you can because i wont allow my self to do this again," Kit said.

The fox winced at her containers words and whimpered, "he isn't just my mate... he is ours."

"No... he isn't mine... his heart already belongs to someone... I can't do this again Jyuichibi... I can't," Kit said while drifting off looking at the standing water wiht in the caverns of her mind.

The fox sighed, "your falling for him aren't you?"

The red head shook his head, "no.. i refuse to... But its only so much i can hold my self back."

"Then just give in," the fox whispered nudging her little fox kit as she shook her head furiously.

"I can't do that! He already belongs to another.."

With a resigned Sigh the fox nodded knowing it was a loosing battle, she was a strong headed girl- stubborn- and she wouldn't back down, not now at least, "fine.. ill take over..."

Sealing the fate both demons took their containers body taking in their demonic form and mating like any other animal would... Both container watched iddly wondering.. if they had made a right decision in their coming together... and parting.

The demons watched as Kira snuggled into the warmth of his body, the morning rays seeping through the cracks, but the girl still shivered, "His body may be warm but his soul is cold, it killed him to do that to her last night.' The wolf sighed looking at his container sadly, " I know, it's rare moments like these were we show we view our containers as more then that, but as our children, I almost didn't want to go through with last night. when the cub's will to continue died..... so did mine. I wanted to help him make love to her.... without that the mark means nothing....." The fox looked at the wolf seeing true compassion and sympathy in his eyes for once, " it wasn't just a mating mark was it? without the love she is back to stage one...." he looked at her sadly then, "with only you to guide her."

Kit lie still in Alex's arms listening to the silent beats of his heart, she watched as his lips moved in a simple rthym, breath in and out,in out,in out, she knew he was awake the moment she shifted. She sighed snuggling against his chest,his arms draped over her waist... but they held no warmth in their touch, no emotion in the cool fingers that lie still against her skin. she wanted to run her fingers down her side despite herself, wanted to feel the fiery brush of his skin against hers (breaking the habit) but she lie still wondering how a body could be so warm but a person so cold.

She had first noticed the change when she had returned to her body after the demons mating, she had been so semidetached from her body, so.... it was as if she was some otherworldly spectator of a gruesome play, she was there but she couldn't feel anything, she had separated from her body before being drawn back again into the cruel reality to rest in his arms..... cold emotionless arms.

She dared to look up to see his eyes blank and distant, cool with a calmness an indifference that suddenly scared her, where was the fiery passion in his eyes? The glint that brought them flaring to life? had it been extinguished simply because she refused him? simply because she had brought back reality before she had the chance to forget and make the mistake f breaking his heart after?

He didn't move for many minutes simply stared with that lifeless expression, she opened her mouth to speak,anything to break the chilling silence, when he said coolly, with that same indifferent calmness that betrayed nothing of his thoughts, "Let's get moving...."

She satyed silent watching as he stood from the bed they lay before slipping into his clothes, he was so close but so cold, she could feel the distance between them almost suffocating her tearing the breath from her lungs. she watched with sad eyes as he packed not even looking at her even once, had she really broken him that much? Tears fell siently as she let out a small choked sob, the last thing she needed was for him to see her cry, "Dear Goddess.... what have I done?"

Kinda cruel to use the pet name he had made for her don't you think? *smirks*

Haha XD

He ignored the plead in her voice when she whispered her sob, ignored how she kept looking at him when catching the change in him. He kept telling him self that this is what she wanted, she did this to her self so those looks, the crying.. everything was a figment of his imagination. He sealed the needs into a scroll and started to walk, with or with out her feeling nothing when he glanced back and seeing her break down even more. Just kept walking, away from the pain.. the memory... this is what she wanted, and this is what she would receive.

Kira furiously whipped away the tears as she started to dress her self. He left her behind, she hated this.. Hated everything! Hated her self for breaking his spirit. But this is what she wanted... so she would suck it up, just like she sucked up everything else she usually couldn't control... that weren't in her decisions... so this should be easier right? no.. it was harder.. much harder...

She needed to move on, place that smile back on her face... and slip into the ignorance that everything was perfectly fine. Slapping on that face smile she got to her feet and walked after him. If he would act cold... so would she but in a warmer 'light'. she caught up and skipped past him as he mentally flinched when catching the lie in her smile, the lie in her pretense... so this is what has become of them both... Mating... was a serious mistake.

'no,' he thought him self, instinctively running a hand over the empty mark she gave him, the empty promise as she held his. 'at least you will carry something over hers forever...'

The demon growled hating what that bitch.... but no it wouldn't be fair to blame her.... at least not completely, they had done this to themselves, but it still hurt him to see it happening. He had only asked for one thing, for one night and she denied him, she couldn't even lie to him.....not even for one night that would never happen again.

No it hadn't been mating, it had been giving in, it had been letting the demons have their way and vent their frustrations in their fucking..... it was Death. quick numbing pain, hollow. He would be glad when they saw the light of day, he flinched wondering how he could pretend everything was okay, that every moment spent with her didn't kill him slowly inside, the shattered pieces of his heart digging deeper with each moment in this eternal damnation. he could stand the darkness, the darkness hid the pain but also tempted the forbidden, but for now it only hid his tears. he wondered how he could ever stand the light without getting burned..... more so then he already had.

(beautiful lie, Lithium, Numb, whispers in the dark, bulletproof, eyes on fire, breaking the habit, arms of a stranger, all I need and whatever it takes, breath, broken)

She wondered if the light she was seeing was a trick or not, had they truly reached the end of this dark abyss? god she hoped so... she couldn't take the silence, couldn't take having to pretend, the sooner she was away from him, able to hide better, the better for them both. because they both knew without words, no matter how sickeningly strong she was pretending to be (he longed for that beautiful smile, so natural, so Kira.... he shook the thought from his head growling softly for being so weak) they both knew that the mask was cracking.... badly.

She picked up her paste...the sooner they got out, the sooner they would reach the others... the sooner she wouldn't have to pretend... and the sooner she wouldn't feel guilty and be able to see the life back in his eyes when he returned to his lover. And then she wouldn't have to pretend... because even if it pained her to know it wasn't her self bringing the life back into him, the warmth to replace the bitter cold he had accepted willingly in its place, at least she knew she made the right choice... that he was happy. And they could forget what happened that night. Rid the negativity, the cold... the lie and replace it for..

"another lie," her demon whispered in her mind. Kira yipped, glaring at the demon.

"Urasai!" She stepped out side and grinned as she ran into the empty trench and twirled. Free at last... one step closer to his happiness, and to her happiness.

He watched stoically as she twirled in the light of day with her 'glee'. He mentally glared at her, was he that bad to be around with?

"This way!" Kit said as she pointed to the general direction of the entrance of Demon country. He frowned, it was dangerous to run out like she did... so careless.. even now. So he followed close behind, to ensure her safety but nothing more, not because she was his to take care of... no.. because she was young and naive... and careless... like taking care of an immature child.. if he didn't look out for her, she would surely be dead... not that he would care-

"don't!" his demon growled at his pups thoughts. "Don't you dare start thinking that way!"

He ignored the demon with a growl, it was his fault any ways that he got in this mess, he just had to let the demon win... He looked back up on the road and froze... where did she go?!

"DAMMIT" he growled, "IF YOU HADN'T FILLED MY THOUGHTS........" he let the thougt hang as he shot after her, luckily he could track her with the mark, THAT much of a help it was he thought dryly before stopping looking frantically for the girl, where was she? he heard` a scream up ahead and turned into wolf form before shooting after her cursing silently for letting her out of his sight. he jumped onto a rock in time to see one of the dragons had returned, he groaned softly before spotting something, it wasn't a real dragon.... someone was controlling it, to herd Kit toward.... he growled letting the demon take over, though he was still in his body, "Great about time I get to have some fun." he growled seeing the man in the shadows of a cave, and by the way he was watching Kit's terrified face (powerless even now he thought snorting in disgust) it wasn't hard to guess what his intentions were.

"Not this time." he thought with a growl, he was hurt, he was annoyed, and most of all. he was pissed.

It was a failed attempt, not knowing how to protect her self much even with her demon powers unlocked, she didn't know how to use them well at least. She turned into her fox form but that helped lick, not knowing how to let her demon take over. So here she was cornered by another pervert, as he dismounted his dragon, and walked towards her, his Sound head band glinting in the sun light. He leered as he leaned down towards her level, "Mmm... seems like i got a good catch today... haven't seen a lady friend in about... 11 years now and how lucky i am to get you~"

Her eyes widened, he had been in there since the destruction of demon country?!, "a-a survivor?"

"One of the few," he grinned before giving her a questioning look, "hm.. you look... strangely familiar..." His eyes narrowed as he leaned closer watching the fire rekindle in her eyes when he did. The defiance was back.... Looked strikingly familiar to the sound nin as he sneered, "you look like that bitch that sealed us in!" A hand snatched out and grabbed her by the throat, not liking her defiance, wanting to see the fear back in her eyes, needing to be in control of the girl, he watched as her eyes slitted showing her demonic side, hearing a yip escape from the girl as he smirked, "heh, just like daddy dearest huh kid?" As he leaned in to take her lips he felt a sharp stinging pain shoot up his calf leg as he howled in pain and letting go of the girl. He turned around kicking off the wolf that had attacked him. With a yelp Alex flew back rolling back on his feet and standing up to attack once again.

Hearing the yelp Kit looked back up ignoring the contriction around her throat when she croaked out, "A-Alex!"

The sound nin cocked an eye brow looking at the wolf demon and started to laugh, "Alex... like as in Prince Alex? Haha interesting finding you in here."

Alex growled, could she do anythign right? "Damn right, you actually may come in handy, see I'm not in the best of moods right now and I need something to take off the edge, you know what I mean? so I guess I should thank you for being stupid today." he said smirking as he felt the wolf growl, his tails sparking with chakra and energy, the wolf wanted out and he wanted out NOW.

The man smirked sliding into a fighting stance, 'oh really? I was just passing by and happened to find your friend here, she looked a little lost so I thought of helping her out... maybe we can..." Alex growled throwing the man against the wall pinning him with his tails, his actual hand on his throat, claws digging into his wind pipe as he growled. The man cried out as one of his tails struck through his chest blocking his chakra.

'Get this through your head, your death WILL NOT be fast, it WILL be painful as hell, and thirdly I don't share with ANYONE. She is mine." he growled ignoring the pain of that lie, in a way she was but not the way it mattered.

The man growled, "think it'll be that easy huh?" Alex smirked, 'I don't think." he purred throwing the man onto the floor breaking three of his ribs, his eyes darkening to a lusty red as the demon slowly took over, 'I know." he growled thrusting the heel of his boot onto the man's crotch, he ground the heel till it was coated in crimson, the man's eyes widened as he howled in agony. Alex stood over him letting his chakra fill his system setting the man's body to burn eternally, the pin pricks of pain making the man howl in agony as Alex said casually almost conversationally as if the man wasn't being tortured as he kicked him int eh ribs breaking a few more while twisting his heel to dig into the man;s broken cock snapping it like a twig so that the pieces pressed into his body.

'Perhaps you know me because of my reputation, you see a wasn't just a prince but also a protector, I hear I was quite well known for my..... ruthless methods of getting information. but also for being able to protect the princess so well. why do you think that is?" he hissed grinding his heel deeper in the man's skin, 'come on I wasn't gonna hurt her, you know just having some fun...' the man whimpered, Alex growled, "You're pathetic."

one of his tails went back ready to give the striking blow when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, a cry of pain as the chakra tried to strike against the intruder, and then an agonized cry that made him freeze, "STOP IT! PLEASE ALEX THIS ISN'T YOU, YOU'RE NOT A KILLER! JUST STOP IT! Please...." Kit sobbed against his back looking up at him with pleading eyes, her heart chilled to the core by the look he gave her, the man in front of her wasn't Alex... but a stranger who would kill her without a second thought.

"Get away from him Kit!" Her demon warned in urgency, knowing at this point in time the girl wouldn't be able to protect her self if he lost control. But the red head chose to ignore her demon, turning to glare at the boy-man she held.

"Alex... im sorry about earlier... i really am but ... please come back for m- Naruto. And Kira. What would they think if they saw you like this?" Kit said in a low yet soft tone, trying to reach in to get Alex. "This isn't you... this is your demon... please don't let him take over."

Alex let go of the man, turning to 'much' better topic looking down at the girl uncaringly. It wasn't Alex.. it was his demon, she could tell it was still him as he smirked darkly snaking a hand around her the side of her neck as a rough caress and bringing her closer. His thumb brushed against her cheek in a bruising matter before turning to wrap around her throat leaning down at eye level, his breath ghosting over her lips. Not once did she show fear in her position, glaring up at the demon defiantly.

He chuckled dryly as he licked her lips slightly and whispered darkly, "he let me out because of you girl... You and your demon have sent too many mixed signals and its really starting to piss me off. Alex isn't coming back until the issue is resolved, and your one of them. You wanted a casual fuck wanted him to forget but still get the privilege to act as a mutual friend... sorry not going to happen Kit! Casual fucks, get treated as one. Don't act as our friend, your not welcomed if your going to be some kind of bi-polar bitch that can't decide her mind!"

she flinched, his words hurt true but... she wasn't backing down, her demon jumped forth letting the girl speak her mind but reminding him that she could still fight back, "Oh really? you didn't seem to be complaining last night demon!' he smirked, 'That's because you foxes are a damn good fuck, and I never turn down a bitch in heat, even a pretty one such as yourself. Our containers didn't want anything to do with that causal fuck. It was like sleeping with a whore, only this one didn't shoot out of bed at the first hint of sunlight and run, though you've run so many times before haven't you? Why do you care if we kill this man? I mean it is our job as your protector isn't it? Unless I could heal him now and maybe, just maybe I'll consider sharing your sweet pussy, but only if you beg nicely." Kira looked at him then, hiding the hurt behind anger, "Oh really? it's not like Alex wants anything to do with me anyway! I only wanted him but HE'S the one with two women in his mind, one a dream and the women he "loves" but is willing to forget about just for a good fuck, it sounds more like he's the one that can't make up his mind!" The wolf growled, 'careful girl your standing on some very thin ice right about now...."

Kit ignored the threat still glaring defiantly, "bring him back.." she then turned to smirk, "or i will have my fun with the dying man in front of you~ You think a fox demon was hard to resist yesterday, and you think im a whore... ill show you one."

The demons eyes narrowed before his eyes dilated when smelling the sweet scent of her arousal, and as instincts he was responding. He would teach the girl not to deffy him, she was his even if she liked it or not. He growled bringing the girl closer, "like hell ill let you!" With that said he took the girl lips as she tried to push away but couldn't thanks to his iron grip around her throat..

She whimpered trying to push away, her fear showing plainly in her eyes, the fox snarled trying to protect her kit but trapped inside he body, but she also felt Alex struggling to gain control.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU, WE CAN'T TAKE HER LIKE THIS! STOP IT! KIT." he screamed throwing himself against the barrier the wolf had put up to stop him, 'You let me out kid, now let me finish the job. Bitch needs to learn her place." he growled smirking as he nipped her neck making her cry out as his tongue lazily stroked the blood, "and just so you don't get any ideas...." Kit closed her eyes letting the tears fall hearing the agonized cry, the man was dead.... and she was screwed.

She felt herself leave her body as the fox took over, her cries echoing in the silence as the demon fought, she saw from above her "heaven." that Alex was crying now, throwing himself against the barrier, she winced at his yell of fury"NO!!!!!!!!!! Kira! God I'm sorry, I never meant.... I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" he snarled gathering all his energy as he threw himself against the barrier, she gasped seeing it began to crack... like her heart......

She continued to watch as he kept trying to break the barrier, kept trying to stop his demon. She flinched at each failed attempt, watching his energy, his spirit die, his tears haunting her. It was too much.. she couldn't take it any more.

"Stop it! Alex!" she screamed as she ran to him only to be stopped by the barrier... but... he couldn't see her... couldn't hear her. She placed her hands against the barrier, trying to reach out to him, something... but could do nothing but watch as he continued with a renewed determination to take over his body, shoulders bloody a bruised from his efforts. He was running out of energy.. out of will to keep trying as the fox demon was pinned back down from the wolf not able to access her abilities to its fullest yet with out fear of damaging her containers body.

Alex fell to his knees, feeling hopeless and weak when he couldn't do anything, his hands against the barrier, "im sorry Kit.. i really am... sorry.. gomenasai... gomenasai.." He looked up when feeling her on the other side... but he couldn't see her, couldn't hear her, he didn't know how he knew but he knew... she was there. Soft gentle hands trying to reach out and comfort him, oh how he longed to feel her touch, to hear her silked voice, to see her angelic face.. that smile that could bring any sculpted pictures of the gods to shame. "K-Kit..."

The wolf smirked, that's what he had been waiting for, for his container to show he would do anything for the girl, true she was irresistible but he would not to that to his mate, true the girl was not his, but the fox was, but still even demons had some morals.

He licked the shell of the demons ear smirking when she shuddered biting it playfully as she whimpered, to bite another's ear was a show of dominance, to get her on her belly was one of total submittance, she glared, she would not give in! "You may be my mate but you won't win so easily." he smirked whispering softly, "I seem to recall you like it best from behind, on your knees with your dirty little pussy spread wide and that delectable ass shaking wantonly, I remember how you begged so pathetically I just had to satisfy you." The fox pouted blushing as she looked away crying out feeling the brush of his cock against her core that trembled to his touch, "would you like to repeat the experience?" he purred, she glared crying out as he thrust inside her only pausing to his in her ear, "I take that as a yes, my dirty little vixen, did you think I would let you get away untamed? I don't think so." he growled pulling out almost to an impressive tip before slamming back in making a scream tear from her throat as her back arched whimpering as he rocked his hip[s grinding against her as he thrust in harder and faster encouraged by each soft moaning cry, each gentle mewling sigh as her nails gripped his back, he groaned feeling her nails digging into his fur. He growled biting her neck making a pained moan escaped her bruised lips as she shuddered drawing in ragged breaths, "such a fucking tease, show me just how you love it." he growled flipping her onto her hands and knees, she whimpered feeling him pull out pumping his cock smirking as his eyes took in her naked backside hungrily running a hand along the curve of her ass savoring the sound of her whimpers as she cried out, his nails digging into her skin, 'The tease and the bastard, quite a pair we make huh?" she whimpered making him smirk as he made some hand signs saying amused, "Indeed."

The fox's eyes widened seeing the clone before her, she knew what he wanted instantly, "Suck it..."

Ooooookay didn't man to go ahead ith this but I figure for once you get to be the good one to maybe find some way for Alex to take control...... 0_0 what have I done?

Alex: NOOOOOOOOOO WHAT THE HELL? I SAID THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN

Me: TOOO DAMN BAD! 8shakes head trying to scratch out eyes* what have I done, you're bad influence is rubbing off on me!

You: not my fault *smirks*

Me: *glares* URASAI!

Kit: *cries in a corner*

me: *bashes head* what have I done? you created a monster

you: Lol

Me: *groans*

lmao XD

She smiled when she heard him speak her name, he knew she was there even though he was looking right through her. She grimaced at the thought as she spoke softly, "im sorry Alex... i didn't mean to push you to this... this is all my fault, i hate that your blaming your self for something i did... i shouldn't have given in, then you would have never felt the need to pursue... i shouldn't have even gone on this trip with all of you, i am such a fool... nothing but a curse."

She leaned against the barrier, crying silently as she fell to her knees, "gomenasai..." The barrier faded as she fell over into his arms, looking up at him owlishly, "Al-Alex..."

he had heard her words, and it had been admitting that, admitting that she cared enough to cry for him, that had set them free.

He held her close running his hand through her hair inhaling the sweet smell that was purely her, "No Kit that's not true, that could never be true. It takes two to tango and I should have respected your wishes.... if the demons hadn't been in heat.... if they hadn't pushed us. this isn't solely your fault. I didn't mean to be so cold.....I...If I love you, then I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I just saw him and I lost hope, I thought fuck it, if the demon can keep her safe better then I can then fine..... but I was a fool to trust him. we both fucked up pretty badly huh? But Kit this couldn't be your fault, your not a curse simply because you have a demon, and you'll never be a casual fuck to me. but I won't tell you that because that's not what you want to hear.... but for now..... can I just...... can I hold you?" he asked tentatively, such a simple request, not even one of love but simply as a need to be comforted, she could see the guilt that he had let her down in his eyes. He regretted not being there to save her in time.

she snuggled against his chest holding him close, she couldn't help but lean up taking his face between her hands and kissing him softly, it's alright I'm here, I'm okay, I'm safe..... "Yes." she whispered before she snuggled against his chest letting a content sigh escape her lips as she smiled.

'It seems out job is done for now...' the wolf chuckled as the fox hummed around the cock in her mouth giving it a teasing bite making the wolf groan, "I think we should give them a break don't you think?" she purred, the wolf smirked whispering softly, "You naughty girl....."

Cold- crossfade

Love that song XD lolz

She stayed in the comfort of his arms as she drifted off into a peaceful slubber. Why was it whenever she slept in his arms, she seemed the most peaceful, she had no nightmares. He watched her sleep, letting a small rare smile grace his lips as he continued to run his fingers through her silken locks. Such a child she was when slept... such an angel. He blinked at the thought remembering that Kira was half angel, he vaguely wondered if she would have the same light as Kit. Would he even care?

He let a sigh slip through his lips, what has he gotten him self into?

The fox smirked up at the wolf as she slammed her body back driving his cock deeper inside her and hearing him c\groan at her tightness, "your one and only~"

the wolf groaned nuzzling her neck playfully licking the spot where he had marked her whispering breathlessly in her ear, "Damn, now the kid and I are both screwed..... Cunning little vixen." she smirked purring softly as she thrust back against him purring at the feel of his tongue against her ear as his fingers caressed her breasts, "Literally."

No he thought looking down at her sleeping contently in his arms, why was it that she drove all thoughts of Kira from his mind? why was he that he never felt regret for holding her this way, for wanting nothing more then to love her? Until the day he died he had sworn to protect her, but did that mean he would have to let her go in the end? he banished the thought for now only focused on holding her close. He smirked savoring the moment he had, I guess I should thank the wolf for screwing her demon's pretty little brains out he mused blanching seeing the wolf turn the fox over to ride his cock getting her at an angle where he would hit her g-spot. he saw her mouth open wide as she screamed bouncing almost enthusiastically on his demon..... he winced not wanting to be on the receiving end of that big dog.

Next morning?

The red head woke up enfolded in Alex's arms in the fruit of their looms. She groaned feeling sore from her demons wild night. Damn bitch was too rough.

"Morning.." she heard him mumble when looking up and meeting his cool gaze. She smiled small while wiggling out of his grip, at least trying to.

His grip tightened as he looked down at her smirking lazily as he purred, "and where do you think you're going? Let's just rest her for a while you're probably still sore from yesterday." she glared blushing slightly knowing she wouldn't be getting out anytime soon, but damn if the sex hadn't been amazing, even if they hadn't.... she blushed burying her face against his chest making him chuckle as his fingers ran through her hair, she looked entirely ravished making him warm with pride, even if they hadn't done it exactly he still felt the content satisfaction of an entire night of mind blowing sex. And besides he thought grinning slightly as her flushed expression, we have plenty of time.........

'So no hard feelings?" she asked moaning softly as he brushed against her, it seemed he wasn't the only one awake, he grinned whispering mischievously making her shiver as his warm breath brushed against her ear, his tongue and teeth nipping playfully, "None at all...."

She whimpered sending a slight glare at the raven, "your going to be the death of me..." Her blush deepened when hearing him chuckle, so rough yet gentle caress of a laugh she couldn't help but enjoy... maybe even love.  
"Im not the one that ends up being cornered by some dumbass everyday. You attract trouble i swear, like a magnet" He said in an amused tone resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"urasai!" she yipped her glare intensifying before pouting, "its not like i try to!"

She growled as she turned to face around him with a chidish pout, "meanie..."  
"Your such a child..." he chuckled while nuzzling into her neck.

he chuckled nuzzling her neck, "Trust me honey you don't have to try, your a natural." he said grinning up at her over her shoulder as her glare deepedn, he flicked her nse playfully saying almost warmly in his teasing, "Your just too damn cute for your own good."

She growled as she turned to face around him with a chidish pout, "meanie..."  
"Your such a child..." he chuckled while nuzzling into her neck. He smirked agianst her skin when hearing the moan. Inhaling her scent he mumbled, "you smell good.."  
She rolled her eyes at him before saying in a sarcastic tone, "yeah... because i smell like you."  
He chuckled before saying, "exactly~" 

yeah that's totally not conceited at all lol

she rolled her eyes nipping his ear tugging playfully, "Your so conceited.' she teased, he chuckled smirking as he gently licked aslong her neck lovijng how she shuddered against him, "Not conceited... if it's true..." she cried out feeling him nuzzle her neck gently biting at the askin, hetr nails dug itno his back bringing him closer to her thundering heart, she had no inhibitions about them now, she winced still sore from yesterday's "Romp." never let demons gain cotnrol, especially two of the most horny monsyters on the planet she thought dryly.

She brushed her leg against his thigh loving how he growaend shivering against him burying his face against her neck trembling as she traced the muscles of his back. 'We need to go..." he muttered kissing her neck gently tracing the mark he had made with his teeth making her whimpers as he scraped his teeth against it, his thumb brushing her breast making her nipple harden instantly, she gasped wondering how such a simple touch could spark such desire in her stomach, so much need to feel him inside her that it hurt.

"Need to find the others..." she gasped throwing her head back as he trailed burning kisses against her throat gently kneading and pinching her breasts teasing them into perfection, "they must be worried by now." she gasped through a low moan arching against his back, "Fuck you taste so good." he growled rolling ontop of her. and this time as he claimed her lips hungrily slipping his tongue easily tracing her lips, that nothing was going to stop him from taking her this time. she sighed letting him in as she held him in her arms moaning as his kisses ran down her delectable throat, though this time... she wasn't complaining.

"Nn... Alex," she purred as her body melded against his perfectly. Nails drug down his back slowly and painfully while she smirked when feeling him growl against her but restrained him self from doing anything. She guessed... one more round wouldn't hurt.  
Slipping her hand between them both she ran a gentle hand over his aching member watching it twitch and grow even more. Wrapping her slender fingers she pumped it, wiping her thumb over his precum and grinned, "seems like I affect you just as much as you do Alex~"

He gasped feeling her burning touch sending sparks of desire against his skin, "Kit..." he gasped gritting his teeth shivering at the pleasure, how could her touch be so... addicting? making all common sense fly outt he window? Damn if he gave in....

"We shouldn't, didn't you learn?" she rolled him over straddling his hips muffling his groan with her lips, he took a quick intake of breath as her fingers continued their torturous stroking, "last night was for the demons, it never happened." she grinned at his crest fallen face as she purred sensually giving an unusually rough stroke making him groan unable to help but buck into her hand, "But now it's OUR turn....:"

This won't just be an empty promise he thought breathless bucking against her touch growling dark promises if she didn't stop teasing him, but fill-in the mark, he could see it in her eyes that stared down at him. He felt his eyes darken as he traced the path her tongue made over her sensual lips before he pulled her down for a kiss growling as he devoured her mouth hungrily till she whimpered. She cried out as his hand groped her ass bringing her against him as he thrust against her, she whimpered softly as his other hand groped and teased her breast.

Her eyes widened as his tail thrust into her ass making her back arch as he slipped inside her reaching that spot that made stars shatter before her eyes, she griped his shirt crying out glaring at him in surprise, "You like that baby?" he asked smirking as he brushed inside her rolling his hips, he was as deep as he could possibly be inside her, unknown to either of them, he hadn't just reached deep inside that special part of her body... but her heart as well.

"H-hai," She cried out once against, head thrusted back into the air and exposing her body for the wolf. Hungry eyes watched as her natural beauty peeked at each enticing scream she elicited as he thrusted into her harder, sharper, and precise. Callused fingers caught the end of her strands, weaving them in his grasps as puddles off silken pure blood that melted through his fingers. The sheer sweat that covered their body with a natural glow. So mesmerizing... So beautiful

"You truly are... a goddess," he mumbled in slight awe, watching as her mismatched eyes glanced down at him with confusion. Eyes went wise as she was pulled down once again whimpering when he ravished her lips. his tongue eagerly caressed her own. She moaned, he had his own pleasurable taste that soothed her to the core, leaving her breathless. Damn it he was going to be the death of her.

Funny how it turns out,

That everything can change,

What I feel right now,

Is not the same as yesterday,

He caressed her tongue softly with a gentleness that surprised her, she smiled softly knowing he would never hurt her, not intentionally.

He wanted to give her so much more then this, wanted to hold her in his arms forever and never let go, he wanted to tell her he loved her. but he had made that mistake before and was afraid of her rejection, don't pull away from me now I just couldn't take the pain again his eyes pleaded as she pulled back from him, her eyes taking his breath away as she reached a place deep in his soul he didn't know he had.

There's more than I imagined,

Deep inside my heart,

The motions that I never knew,

And this is just the scar,

she saw the fear in his eyes, saw the longing to hold her there forever, he had already taken her into the depths of his eyes, the depths and warmth of what he was capable to feel. he had bared his heart to her too many times and had his dreams crushed, it may be an empty promise but... she wouldn't urt him, not this time, for he had not unknowingly seen into her soul... but her heart as well.

So many things Ive been missin,

Not watchin, But,

That was all in the past

she saw then what he was truly afraid of, of being alone again, of being rejected. would she stand by and watch him drown?

Learning how to smile again,

Free to show my heart,

Knowing I can face the things,

That used to seem too hard

she leaned down taking his lips in a passionate kiss, gentle in it's tenderness, he closed his eyes groaning her name softly as he slowed his thrusts, it wasn't what she wanted but... he wanted to take things slow, he kept the pace fast timing his thrusts in such a way it made stars shatter before her eyes. he felt her soft nimble fingers lace with his holding his hand above his head, her grip tightening with each thrust, would she tell him?

I look inside your eyes and see,

A different part of me,

Of what I didn't know,

I wanna remind for everything I need

she looked down upon those dark obsidian eyes, eyes that burned with a passionate fire, whether to protect or to kill, or to make love she mused smiling softly.

but she looked into those eyes that had haunted HER dreams, the eyes that held such trust and devotion, both wary and gentle, a primal beast with such power it made her tremble to the core, but his gentle words that with a simple look could touch a place deep inside her soul. She looked down at him then, at the unspoken vows between them, I need you, I love you, I'll protect you, you might pull away form me tonight, but I'll never let you go.

So many things Ive been missin,

Not watchin, But,

That was all in the past

She saw all those emotions in his eyes, saw the words frozen with fear of rejection upon his lips and knew then as her orgasm rushed through her rising like a tidal wave ready to burst, that this was the man she could Love.

Feels just like home,

Right from the start,

Been friends forever,

Somehow were meant to be together,

I feel like you've shown me how to find my way home,

Find my way home,

Now I realize,

Feels just like home,

Feels just like home,

Feels just like home,

Feels just like home,

Feels like home

He watched as her beauty shine brighter then the sun, watched breathless as he jumped as his hips drove into her, groaning as her lips parted, a scream that would put the angels to shame tore from the smooth column of hr throat, her hands gripping his, nails digging into his skin. her beautiful hair falling to curtain them in rivers of blood, she leaned down capturing his lips in a hungry passionate kiss, he loved the way her soft lips brushed roughly against his, as if she was trying to eat him alive. He groaned whispering her name softly as he jerked once before releasing inside her, feeling a part of him, the part her heart had stolen flee inside him, liquid warmth enveloped him and still he did not pull away. he wondered where one wave of pleasure ended and another began, he winced feeling his mark burn as hers turned liquid gold, he gasped seeing the wolf and fox jump from their skin dancing in the air above them, they curled and played together, the fox yipping for the wolf to play with her. and then when he came from his orgasm he fell limp against he ground with her comforting soft weight enfolding him.

Now I realize,

There's so much more to learn,

I'm ready for the world,

Not scared of letting go,

Her arms warm as they came around his neck holding him close as she snuggled his chest, he thought he heard three soft spoken words gently in his ear but thought better of it, for now.... this was enough.

He nuzzled her hair whispering softly, 'Look." Kira looked up and smiled seeing the fox curl up on her side, the wolf walked slowly behind her before curling at her back, his tail enfolding hers as he nuzzled her neck gently licking her ear, Kira smiled nuzzling Alex's neck gently licking the mark smiling when she saw the wolf and the fox enfolded together in content peace, and love. "The mark is complete..."

Now I realize,

There's so much more to learn,

I'm ready for the world,

Not scared of letting go,

Now I realize,

There's so much more to feel,

And my heart knows its real,

The part of me so long forgotten,

Is calling and this feels like home,

This feels like home,

Home, home, feels just like home,

She winced as he turned his body slightly, her walls still clutching on to his member as a form of life support. She looked up at him through tired eyes, seeing that rare but breath taking smile grace his lips before he leaned in and kissed her forehead softly, "rest... the others can wait another day.." he whispered while holding her closer. Inwardly flinching at the mention of reality she nodded obediently, her hand in his still and brought them to lean against her heart. The heart that beat for him... and solely him now. If only this could last forever, she thought. She almost hoped that they would be lost in one of the labyrinths from the tunnels... she knew she was being selfish and greedy but the bo- no... the man had wormed him self in her heart, her body... and her soul.

She wished she wouldn't have to let go... so she wouldn't have to watch him be with them, watch how they could publicly show their affection while she stood in the dark and admired their perfection- knowing that he would never be hers. He was going to be the death of her...

Letting the darkness take over she slept silently in his arms, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

He ran his fingers through her hair savoring the softness of her crimson tresses beneath his touch (You know what I realized, wouldn't it be fucked up if he got her pregnant? lol they'd make such a beautiful baby too) he knew her thoughts, knew the reality that awaited them, he ignored it as best as he could. only to have this moment with her, he thought smiling softly, he hadn't need to say the words to know she felt the same, he only had to listen to the beating of her heart against his to know, that she loved him too. (Can I have this kiss forever)

wow that was pathetic, I could have done so much better, I'm running out of ideas *pouts*

They woke up at midnight when feeling the ground shake slightly beneath them. Both sprung into a sitting position shaking the sleep from their eyes, or for Kit's sake yelping at the pain that was shot through her body from moving. Alex looked at the girl immediately to make sure she was alright, but she gave him a weak smile for reassurance before she looked wide eyed behind him. (Haha it would be funny is she got pregnant by him XD) Letting curiosity get the best of him he turned to look at the majestic silver dragon from before standing in front of them, guarding them from the 5 dragons glaring at the pair.

"A-Alex... maybe we should..." A roar tore through the air from behind her as she turned to yet another dragon but this one was bigger than the silver and a deep red shield for scales. The silver dragon turned around before moving to stand on top of the pair to serve as the protection from both side. In a flash second multi colored flames shot to them as the dragons wings came down to block the path from hitting the couple.

"We need to go!" Alex said as he got to his feet and got dressed quickly and turned to the red head, watching her struggle to stand while trying to get dressed her self. Not good! Shifting into his wolf form he picked up the girl on his back and started to run out of there dodging the multiple attempt of charging them, much to the dragons chagrin.

Kit almost saw the opening, Alex looked back seeing the red dragon coming after them (wouldn't it be kewl if the dragon worked with Alex? kind of like eragon lol)

his eyes widened as he turned human, 'I have a plan." he yelled, Kit looked at him wide eyed as he said, "when it looks like it's about to hit us you jump okay?" she whimpered nodding as she said, "I trust you.." his throat tightened at her words, he turned back seeing the dragon fast approaching, the silver one appeared at his side, her eyes flashing as she seemed to... nod? The hell?

"NOW!" he yelled running into a jump landing roughly wincing at the pain that shot from between his legs, he groaned softly catching Kit in his arms grinning down at her horrified expression and said teasingly, "see that wasn't so bad was it?"

He yelped at the punch he received, she may not be the best ninja out there but damn could she hit hard.

Kit held on to Alex as they flew above the trench, she looked back seeing the other dragons lift off into the air also. "Um... how long do you think this is going to work?!"

"Just have to have a little faith," Alex mumbled against her hear, grinning as he felt her shudder. "Hold on."

"better then dying." she mumbled whimpering as he nibbled on hr ear, she swatted him playfully blushing slightly, "will you stop it?" he grinned nuzzling her ear, 'sorry can't help it, you're just so.... Addicting. and I don't think you really want me to stop do you?" she glared, "It's keeping me from falling off." he chuckled softly, "don't worry I got you... and I won't ever let you go...." the dragon dipped down suddenly, the silver dragon twirling around them, Alex's grip tightened as he yelled over Kit's scream, "HOLD ON!"

They sailed down in a steep drop, Kit screaming at the sudden rush as she desperately held on to Alex arms. The dragon leveled out few inches from the ground to confuse the other, achieving in some ways as about 2 hit the ground head first. Kit shuddered when hearing the cool chuckle that Alex expressed against her skin as he held on to the reigns. She blinked when seeing the entrance of demon country and saw that the dragon was heading in the general direction, "good riddance too.." She heard her demon say.

"Why do you say that?" Kira mumbled.

"Only one dragon can pass through the gates of demon country, and that is the one we are ridding on..." the fox demon explained. They noticed that the attacks were becoming more vicious and dangerously close.

"And it seems the other dragons know that," Kira said through gritted teeth before being pushed down in time for both to miss the fire jet line.

"Duck." he cried looking back to see the silver dragon dive after one of the dragons knocking it to the ground before diving for the other, they were so close, the dragon roared suddenly as Alex and Kit looked down to see a large gash on it's leg *it'd be interesting if Kit fell and her angel powers kicked in giving her wings* Alex turned making a sign before throwing a fire ball laced with lightning at the dragon that attacked them. "Bulls eye!' he cried, the dragon flipped suddenly knocking him off, he grabbed it's leg barely holding on, Kit ran to the edge, "ALEX!"

But then it would make it more obvious that she is Kira XD And we want to keep it a surprise... but it does give me another idea.

"No! Stay back!" She heard him scream as he desperately tried to get on the leg. She slid down the dragons leg, missing another dragon start charging up from above them and slammed into the silver dragon. Not having a good enough grip on the leg, Kit accidentally let go, Alex eyes went wide as she free fell down to the earth. He tried to catch her but missed "KIT!!" He jumped off to try to catch her and surprisingly the red dragon flew under him and helped him in speed. But she was too far down.

"You fucking idiot!" She heard her demon growl as they fell. Kit looked down as they reached the earth at a steady and fast past.

"This is it i guess," Kit said bitterly. "Nice pair of wings would be nice right about now." She mentally winced as they were only a few feet from the ground when suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her mere seconds before they hit the ground. Both were lifted off into the air as strands of crimson mixed with feathers were left in their place. Kit looked up to see a girl, about her age with striking red hair like her own, fair skin and a pair of beautiful cerulean orbs... She was beautiful, and her wings added to her striking beauty. An angel... A bloody angel.

The girl grinned down at her slyly, "well it looks like i got here in time. That would have been an Nasty fall."

Kit's eyes widened feeling the sudden warmth of the angel take over, "beautiful..."

The girl blinked before landing on the other side of the trench with a shy smile, "so i hear... your look beautiful your self.. um..."

"Kit! My name is kit," Kit answered with a nervous smile. "And what do i call my savior.. just an angel?"

The girl shook her head before smiling brilliantly, "hehe... My name is Kira... Nice to meet you Kit." She took Kit's hand with a soft shake, but the only thing that Kit could do is stare in shock as her world came crashing down. Especially seeing Alex frozen form from behind the girl.

Alex watched as the 'Angel" landed letting Kit take a hesitant step back, he felt his demon stirring pacing like a caged animal, his skin crawled, there was something wrong with this girl... but what?

Kit came to stand by Alex's side, he saw how she watched the angel as if mesmerized by the girl, she smiled tentatively before she suddenly noticed Alex.

Her eyes widened as she gave a sudden cry, a mix between shock and delight throwing herself into his arms, too stunned to speak he caught her as her arms wrapped around his neck. he looked over her shoulder at Kit seeing her bite her lip before she gave him a sad shy smile. something about this felt so wrong to him, something about the way her lips pressed to his cheek, almost like a china doll, nothing like the light velvety touch of Kit's skin, there was something about this girl that just felt so.... wrong.

The girl pulled back with an astonished look, close to tears while she bit her lip, "A-Alex... i thought.. i thought you were dead!"

Despite how wrong it felt, he did remember slightly about 'Kira's figure... the blob he would always see in his dream. It was red... Kira had red hair -why didn't i realize that before? He told him self... maybe its because she is finally here that i can remember.. somewhat...

He tucked back a strand of hair from the girls face, looking into her captivating blue eyes before he smile bitterly, "Kira?"

The girl brightened up with a soft grin, "you remember!"

"What are you doing out here?" Alex asked puzzled, watching in slight amusement as the girl pouted in thought. Cute... She had always been cute...

"I wanted to come back home, i miss this place even though the bad..." She trailed off looking down.

Alex frowned taking her chin and lifting it up, "hey.. im here to protect you from that... always..." He gave a soft smile before looking over her shoulder again, seeing Kit was walking off with hesitation as she walked up to the silver dragon that dropped them off.

Smiling up at the dragon she ran a gentle hand down its head. It 'purred' closing its oval eyes, and lowering its head so she could reach more, "seems you like me now neh?" She giggled as the dragon nuzzled her stomach softly before settling on laying down before her. Something caught her eye as she looked over and grinned waving her arms, "Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Over here!!"

Alex looked up at Kit's words walking past Kira without seeing the dark look of annoyance cross her eyes, he grinned seeing Naruto running toward him and rushed to catch her in his arms twirling her around as she giggled, she leaned down capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

He froze having forgotten about how good it felt to kiss her, but again it felt wrong to.... he shook his head kissing her back gently before pulling away, he groaned as she slugged his arms, damn could she punch, "where you been?" she growled teasingly, what was it with women and beating on him? he wondered before shrugging, "Let's just say we took a wrong turn in our race..." he heard a soft sound behind him and turned to see Kira smiling shyly, he swallowed walking over to her slinging his arm lazily around her shoulders, "and this I believe is the person we have been sent to find....."

he said proudly not seeing the way three pairs of eyes narrowed on the girl, one blue eyed Kitsune, another a red fox, and thirdly a raven Uchiha who recalled that the "Princess" had mismatched eyes like Kit... something was wrong......

"How did you survive the attack? the princess was lost long ago..." he asked as the girl turned to look at him, he swore he saw her eyes flash before a sweet smile grazed her lips.

They had done their research while the two were gone, as they tried to find them, found a few records that had stated about the princess having mismatched eyes They didn't specificize in which two colors, but they weren't the same color that was for sure. So... was she the real one, or a fake?

"Yahiko-san saved me from the attack... though i never saw him after he dropped me off at the rain village," She frowned worriedly before looking up at Alex, leaning against him. "I thought i was the only survivor... though i am glad that Alex came out alive. But it seems like we found each other too late.." She glanced at Naruto who glared as she flinched back. She slowly stepped away from Alex, not wanting to be in the blonde kitsune's bad side. "gomenasai..."

Alex sent a sharp glare at Naruto, "be nice." He warned, despite her being his girl friend, he was sworn to protect the princess. His glare softened when seeing the hurt look cross Naruto's features before she turned to look at the ground. SAsuke and Kit noticed this frowning before Sasuke spoke up.

"Why don't you listen to your own demand," Sasuke growled feeling satisfied when seeing Alex flinch before glaring at the Uchiha. Kit took Naruto's hand, although she would never know, they were sharing the same pain.. kind of.

"He didn't mean it," Kit mumbled loud enough for Naruto to hear it and watching as her words and touch elicits a small smile from the blonde.

You know what I noticed, sasuke, naruto if Alex doesn't shape uo while alex, kit *smirks*

Naruto gave a squeeze back and found to their delight they had a link because of don't worry I'm not mad if something happened between you guys, I'm pretty forgiving, besides better you then that wannabe.' she said pointing to "Kira" Kit turned to look at her blushing in surprise, "How did you..."

Naruto smirked, "honey I can smell his demon all over you, had some pretty wild sex huh? even ours isn't that fun." she giggled seeing Kit's blush darken further before she looked over at 'Kira..." she turned back to Naruto seeing the twinkle in her eye, 'so whaty do we do about her?" she asked, Naruto chuckled evilly meeting Sasuke's eyes, he smirked nodding once before Naruto said, "trust me hun we'll think of something.' Kit watched wide eyed as lightning slowly crept it's way along the ground right for Kira's...

It didn't reach Kira as another lightning strike deflected it, seeing Alex glare up at the group mainly at Sasuke. "Do that again Sasuke... I won't hesitate to kill you." Naruto, Sasuke -small, not visible but still there-, and Sakura flinched at his words, never would they think to hear those words directed to Sasuke. Kit on the other hand instead of staying silent decided to actually talk to him about it- well if you could call it that.

"Bastard! He is your friend- best friend- and you threaten his life over a little prank?!" Kit shouted at Alex, which instead of doing the intelligent thing and resigning him self from the upcoming arguement he got defensive.

Kira on the other hand tried to step in to stop it from happening failing slightly, "Wait-"

"Just like i told them i will tell you to. It is my duty to protect Kira friend or not. Acts like that wont fly well for me. From a friend or not. not from him, not from Sakura, not from Naruto, not even from you. Let this be a warning to all of you-"

Kit glared, hiding the hurt from his words as she reached out grabbing his shirt and growling out, "She isn't who you think she is-"

"Are you fucking serious?!" Alex growled glaring at Kit harshly after hearing Kira meep in astonishment. "What don't like being in the spot light any more Kit? My attention isn't solely surrounded on yours? Jealous much Kit? Enough to try to wrongly accuse Kira of being a fake? I expected more from you!" Kit's eyes widened, tearing slightly in shock from Alex words. There was no trying to convince him right now, it looked like the girl would have him wrapped around her little fingers.

Looking down her grip tightening desperately on his shirt she mumbled, "thanks for proving me right.." Alex cocked an eye brow not yet registering what she meant and iddly watched as Kira reached over looking at the girl in a hurtful expression.

"They are right Alex, no need to be so upfront. I'm sorry Kit for whatever i have done to make you think that im a threat to Alex heart... Both of you and Naruto. If you wish it i will leave so i am no longer a obstacle, even though it will pain me to leave him after loving him for so long i will walk into the shadows so he can find his own happiness," Kira mumbled shyly before bowing low. She stood back up with a smile and turned to leave.

None of them said a word afraid to say anything wrong to set of Alex. However he did stop her reaching back and stopping her from leaving, "Kira don't. Just... just ignore what they said. It seems they aren't the people i thought they were." Kira blinked a few times opening her mouth to protest but was pulled in by Alex side, "im not letting you go after just finding you." He looked over tot he side noticing Kit still having a hold of his shirt, "kit... let go."

She tensed afraid to look up and and see the two, afraid of letting go but her body betrayed her as she looked up into Alex eyes hurt. It fucking hurt damn it. Her eyes glossed when seeing that cold look he showed her back in the caves, the one that scared her.. so uncaring... the one he promised he would never show again. She held back a sob as she tore her gaze away from him letting go and turning to walk past them. Alex restrained him self from calling after her, betrayed that she would go to such a length to try to take away his happiness with his first love. He held Kira tighter as a form of distraction faintly hearing Sasuke call after her.

"Kit! Where are you going?!" The Uchiha said at the red head who was walking past the silver and red dragons who perked up when she came nearer, their eyes following her as she kept walking.

"Home," She simply said masking her voice perfectly so they would hear that she was indeed crying.

"But you can't! You promised to stay with us-" Naruto started but was cut off by Kira.

"I promised only to help find the princess, now that she has been found i am no longer needed so im heading home," Kira said pausing in her strut before continuing. The dragons looked at one another before standing up and transforming into regular sized foxes and following after the girl stunning most of the group that were watching.

"But the trenches, you wont survive-" Naruto stated but stopped once seeing the 'dragons' follow the girl in confusion and then realization.

Kit looked back with a small bitter smile and looking at the silver and red fox in slight shock before shrugging it off, "i think ill be fine with these two." She turned around and kept walking coming to the edge of the cliff and jumping down to slide against the walls.

Sasuke and Naruto looked after her stunned beofre he turned angrily on Alex, 'Well are you happy now Alex? You chose that little fake bitch over Kit, all because she was trying to tell you something. you chose HER over US, your FRIENDS! then fine, have fun with your little whores, I'm leaving..." he growled turning on his heel before storming after Kit calling her name. The words hurt, but not more then seeing Naruto looking silently on the ground, "Naru..." she looked up making his breath catch, tears welled in her eyes as she muttered, "You know, I was okay with you being with Kit, at least I knew she made you happy, But I won't belive HER words for a second, I hope your happy Alex...." she turned running after Sasuke with a sob before Alex could call her back. but he wouldn'tnot with his heart crumbling in his chest... what have I done?

"KIT, KIT!' The girl looked back surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto scrambling after her, she was leaning against the trench wall crying her eyes up hiding her face between her knees with the dragon foxes on either side of her whimpering in concern.

"G-guys, wh-what are you doing here?" Sasuke gave a rare sheepish grin as Naruto said, 'we came to be with you what else? did you think we were gonna stay with fake bitch, bigger whore and manwhore? NO WAY IN HELL! Us girls and emo's gotta stick together..." she teased sitting beside the crying girl smirking as Sasuke glared, 'I AM NOT EMO!"

Kira watched the three leave, tears welling up in her eyes, "I.. i don't know.. this is all my fault... im so sorry Alex." She went to pull away, and despite part of his heart telling him to let go of her and chase after the ones he loved, he kept his hold.

"You did nothing wrong..." He looked at where the others disappeared to thinking, 'so why are you guys so against her?'

Kit giggled beside her self wiping off the tears before shaking her head, "as happy as i am that your following, i have to refuse... He needs you both, more than i do. If she isn't the princess, she is there for a reason, and im useless i can't even control my own demon let along handle a kunai. So im heading home... You two need to stay back and make sure she doesn't do anything to him. I don't know what i would do if i knew something happened to him because you guys followed me."

Naruto smiled sadly, "you really do love him don't you?' looking at the girl Kit saw her as a sister not a competitor, she nodded softly as she smiled, 'and somewhere girl, I know he feels the same. and that's why I'm gonna help you fight for him." Kit blinked confused looking at sasuke, "what?" he smirked.

"You see Naruto and I have headphones, we can talk to eachother over great distances, for example. she's going to stay here with you to teach you how to control your chakra and demon and etc and I'm going back to make sure wolf boy doesn't get his tail burned.... if I don't step on it to keep him in line first..." he said smirking giving Kit the feeling he would enjoy that job a little too much.

she sighed, 'there's no getting rid of you is there?"

"Nope dattebayo!" Naruto grinned hugging the girl tighter.

"But..." Kit looked up at Naruto with a frown, "why are you helping me? You should be helping your self, not me. He was yours first, and he definately loves you! So i can't just take him from you, its not right! I already had counted your and Kira in the picture, i didn't think i would mind but seeing her... she just rubs me the wrong way." Kira mumbled holding her self.

Naruto blinked before frowning, " i love him, i really do but... I don't know i just have a feeling that i should be helping you win him back not you to me. But if it makes you feel better... " She sighed shrugging, "i will go up there to split those two, as Sasuke trains you... better?"

Kit blushed looking down, 'I-I guess... I just wish I could be there to help..." Naruto smirked patting her hand gently before she stood saying over her shoulder, 'Don't worry honey, you will....." Kira blinked watching after the kitsune before sighing standing to walk into the cave to wait for the Uchiha.

Naruto slid tot he side seeing Sasuke leaning against the tree smirking, "did it work?" Naruto chuckled kissing his cheek, 'she's all yours.... but I don't mean that literally." he growled slapping her ass playfully as she squeled before saying, 'Oh get out of her, go fuck up someone's life...." she winked making him blush, 'whatever you say captain."

Sasuke walked into the cave seeing Kit lean up against the cave walls while sitting. She glanced over at him with a small smile and said, "you going to be my sensei now Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked, oh yeah this would definitely be entertaining, knowing Alex would fall for the 'trap'. "I guess you can say that... but i rather do it up in demon country, down here is just too.. dangerous." and not available for wandering eyes he finished in his head. He held his hand in front of her while asking softly almost huskily, "Do you trust me?"

Kit blushed slightly nodding as she took his hand tentively and was lifted up off the ground . He guided her out and walked to the entrance of Demon country once more, where it would be safer, the two dragon/foxes following close behind them.

Naruto reached back up there grumbling as she glared at Kira, then turned neutral as she faced Alex.

Alex sighed about to say something till Naruto cut him off with the raise of a hand, "Save it for someone who cares. go be with your girlfriend, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." he growled softly before going into the tent whispering softly in the ear piece, 'well that was almost too easy. how's she doing so far?" Sasuke smirked looking over to see where he had Kit doing a stretch that spread herthighs nicely making her shirt hug her.... FOCUS! "Uh yeah her training's going great, she doesn't suspect a thing." Naruto rolled her eyes, "don't have too much fun out there Uchiha oh and.... stop looking at her breasts and actually TRY to stay focused okay?" Sasuke blushed but nodded nonetheless, "roger over and out." Naruto sighed shaking her head, 'Men..." she tensed before going neutral as Alex entered the tent, "hey can we talk?" Naruto shrugged lying back against the sleeping bag, 'sure since I got nothing better to do."

"Ano sa... Ano sa.. Are you actually going to teach me something or have me stretch so you can look at my exposed body Sasuke-kun~" She said with a smirk winking over at him. He held back a blush seeing her grin, "If you want to see it all so bad, i rather strip than having to do these over and over agian."

Sasuke chuckled, leaning up against the wall, "wouldn't mind if you did.. though Alex wont be happy."

Kit shrugged, "i don't think he is thinking much of me at the moment."

"No..." im sure he is Sasuke finished in his head while kicking off the wall and going to stand behind Kit. "Now... You said that you already know how to throw a kunai... now what about a shuriken?" Seeing her shake her head he smirked. "well i know where to start then~"

Alex sat down in front of her with a frown, "Naruto I-"

"Is she gone?" Naruto interupted with a casual glare.

Alex becoming defensive again glared back and mumbled, "no, and she isn't leaving. Get that through your thick head!"

Naruto sighed, "then this conversation is pointless since your apology is useless!"

"Why are you so against her?!" Alex blurted out glaring through heated tears. "I didn't expect my own girl friend to be this.. this jealous. I told you my story before, you seemed to understand it, so why are you having a problem now."

"I do understand it, but i can't go along with it. And im not jealous!" Naruto argued with a huff.

"Why can't you? You seemed fine with Kit being my mate, but here you are unaproving from my past! Something a hell of a lot more important than kit! What don't see her as a threat any more?" Alex said with a glare.

"MORE IMPORTANT THEN KIT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!' she screamed having enough of his attitude, of his utter denial to see the truth, she stood pacing growling softly, "YOU FUCKING MARKED HER! YOU WERE ALONE WITH HER IN A CAVE, YOU ADMITTED TO LOVING HER! YOU MADE LOVE THREE FRICKING TIMES, AND DON'T DENY IT BECAUSE I KNOW IT'S TRUE! I APPROVE OF HER BECAUSE SHE'S REAL ALEX, BECAUSE SHE'S NICE, SWEET, FUNNY, SELFLESS, CARING, EVERYTHING THIS FAKE IS NOT! Did you ever stop to think Alex that it's weird how she magically swoops in and saves Kit then she has blue eyes? You said it yourself that Kira had MISMATCHED eyes, and her wings were orange and white, NOT the color this bitches was, plus she DIDN'T HAVE WINGS in the first place. not the Kira you knew. why can't you just accept facts and see what's right in front of your face? and don't go acting like the victim when this is your whole damn fault, I mean YOUR the one who yelled at her, even when it was obvious that she cared.... and honestly, I thought you did too..... I guess we were both wrong....." her eyes softened as she walked toward the entrance needing to talk to sasuke, she stopped at the entrance saying softly, 'You need to get it through your thick head Alex, who's more important here, some stranger who claims she's the lost princess, or the ones who've been with you from the beginning, the ones you know are real.... think about it..."

'I know your used to having your arm at an angle, but when throwing a shuriken you have to have your arms curled against your body like this, though the foot work stays the same, you just gotta move your foot out a little more." he whispered softly bending her elbow so her arm was level with her chest, she blushed feeling his hand along her thigh parting her legs a little more, he stepped back saying softly making her shudder, 'Now you try."

She slipped out side walking out towards where Sasuke and Kit were at, she walked up seeing Kit hitting the target with the shurikens as Sasuke instructed her in a different position, his hands roaming her body a little too much. Kit shuddered, blushing softly when feeling his hot breath against her neck, "aren't we a little too close there Sasuke-kun." she mewled feeling his hand brush upon her upper thight.

"shh... i am just exploring if that is ok with you?" Sasuke mumbled against her shoulder, breathing in her sweet and spicy scent of cinnamon and strawberry apples. She gave no sign of protest nor no sign of him going further since she was indifferent considering her 'mate' has chosen another.

Alex frowned beside him self at her words before leaving the tent and going to head to his own before stopping, his mark burning slightly. He felt it spread slightly, changing into another... He ran to the nearest lake looking at the mark and seeing that the fox and wolf had changed, the wolf was walking away as the fox laid on its own scared, defenseless and alone.

Sasuke felt her pain as she gave into him, but even Uchiha's weren't that cold, he wouldn't take advantage of he like this, his hands moved to her hips giving a gentle squeeze not getting any reaction but a slight twitch beneath his fingers. he sighed nuzzling her hair, "Give it time, let me heal you for now..." he whispered more to himself then to her, but she answered all the same, 'I'm already wounded, I don't wish to be used then thrown away again.... I've lived my life like that for too long. I thought Alex was different, I should know better then to listen to broken promises that hold no meaning..." she had felt the wolf leave, felt the love they had made... but no, it had been simple fucking. despite her protesting heart that withered like a broken winged bird, she pretended the words didn't kill her inside to say them. How can the mark be as cruel as it's master, she didn't care, she just wanted to forget. Kit looked over meeting Naruto's suddenly tired gaze, she looked so much older, it wasn't fair for him to do this to them, she leaned back letting Sasuke's cool breath sooth her skin, letting his hands roam without complaint of acceptance. at least he wasn't groping her, gentle teasing touches she could live with, she closed her eyes mewling softly almost purring as she thought.... At least it's not HIM! too lost in her need to forget, she didn't feel the burning sting of the wolf burn and die from the mark as the fox curled up on her side... and cried.

Alex stared at his reflection numbly, running a hand through his distorted tresses. What was he doing... was he making a mistake. he heard his demon growl from with in, "I was afraid of this.." he heard him say.

"am i afraid to ask?" alex mumbled.

"When it came to that girl you were always blind... it wasn't that bad back i had a feeling you would be the same when you had someone to care for! I wasn't sure, and you proved me wrong.." the demon said with a growl.

Alex growled, "You never complained before!"

"But its different now... i think... she has changed. There is just something off with Kira.... And your throwing away everyone you care about deffinately for a girl you no longer know. Sasuke, Naruto, Kit-"

"And i barely know Kit! But you don't complain about her, what Kira isn't as enticing as Kit so you want to hold on to Kit? Your fucking shallow," Alex growled more glaring at his reflection even more.

"No! With Kit you have a connection! With Kira you don't!" the demon yelle din his defense, "wether you want to see it or not!"

"I waited all this time to find her, I had been having dreams about her, and even you're against her..." he growled, the demon sighed, "there is something off about her kid, even you have to admit you feel it too. something just doesn't feel right. but fine you delusion yourself to whatever the fuck you want, I wish I could leave just as easily as them, i don't wanna be here when you fuck up... more then you already have."

With that the wolf demon left appearing beside his mate a moment later, his container might be an idiot but he sure as hell wasn't, the fox demon glared before looking away with a huff.

he sighed looking down at the two, "look just because my container's an idiot doesn't make this my fault, we both want them to be together... something isn't right with that girl, but the kids too stubborn to listen to any reason right now. if he gets burned at least she doesn't suffer for it." the fox turned to him wary but listening, "but she will if he's hurt." he sighed nodding his head, "true..." they fell silent watching as Sasuke held the tired girl, they were both surprised that the Uchiha Brat had actually stuck to his world and had not touched her inappropriately at all. just to break the silence the wolf grinned at the fox asking seductively, 'since we don't have anything better to do..." he yelped as his eyes watered from the red mark on his cheek as he pouted, 'That hurt." he fox glared, "You deserved it you horny perverted dog..." he glared sulking slightly, "your related to us so that makes you a dog too, a bitch actually. and a pretty big one at that."

With a growl she turned and walked away from the horny wolf. "Go bark up another tree wolf.. im not in the mood."

He sighed walking after the fox, all he wanted was to be with her, and her kit for tonight. He laid next to the fuming fox, watching the Uchiha pick the red head up after she had fallen a sleep and taking her to shelter. He winced feeling his container walk off into the clearing to watch Sasuke walk off with the girl, as she instinctively cuddled into his warmth. Alex didn't understand the sudden jolt in his heart when seeing the pair, when seeing the Uchiha doing his job. But he gave that away... for Kira. Sucking it up he returned to Kira's side, watching the angel sleep in her peaceful calm. He sat in the corner... he was so confused...

The fox sighed turning to him, she glared half heartedly, "You're still here?" he sighed nodding as he curled against her back nuzzling her neck ignoring how she tensed, "yes because I rather be here with you then my own stupid container who's throwing everything away for an illusion, a beautiful lie. when your container is hurting thinking she's not good enough, when she's doubting herself. but at least the Uchiha's turned a new leaf, and she had Naruto there so...." she sighed nuzzling his neck as she purred, 'at least one of you is thinking straight." he smiled mischievously tickling her stomach, "oh i don't know about that." she slapped him as his yelp resonated off the walls as she mumbled a tired, "Go to sleep." he chuckled resting his head a top of hers muttering softly licking her ear, 'Yes Ma'am." she only purred in response.

Mismatched eyes fluttered open to stare at her dream... no... her memory. Something she hadn't dreamed about in a long time. Always blurry picture, but the music... the music was clear. She stood up, finding her self in a purple ball gown- actually found her self looking like... a child. Catching her reflection from the mirrored ceilings she actually seemed to look about 5 years old. she frowned at her self wondering... why she was having this dream. But at least now, the pictures were clear... She heard a voice calling urgently behind her, spinning around to greet an elegant woman in rich white silken words as she crouched down to her level, smiling softly as the river of scarlett hair flowed around her and wise cerulean eyes peered down at her.

"There is my little angel..." the woman spoke leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Then her body started to react on its own, finding her self smile brightly and cling to the woman.

"momma!" she squeeled, holding on to her with a giant grin.

"Hai darling... Momma is here... Are you having fun? I can't believe my baby girl is turning 5!" her mother she guessed said. Now that took a closer look... she saw the woman look like an exact replica of Kira, but older. That... brought an interesting puzzle in her mind. "Come, your father is looking for you." She found her small body tense naturally at the mention of her father while being dragged off. As they walked, she saw a man with Spiky blonde hair, reminding her of Naruto, with dark blood red slitted eyes. Those eyes, haunting, turned to look at her making her freeze as flashes of memories- memories of him, of both of them..

(First flash) Bruning scarlet eyes peered down at her as he growled, "you have been a bad girl today..."

(second flash) those same eyes stared down with glee as she felt his claws tear off her shirts and shorts as she screamed for him to stop.

(third flash) "don't cry baby, don't you like me?" he spoke as she could feel the burning kisses and harsh nips against her skins. She whimpered, the hot tears never ending flow down her cheeks.

"B-But it hurts... it hurts..." she whined out squirming as she felt a finger probe through her opening.

(fourth flash) She continued to scream, a sheering pain tearing through her body, seeing the man smirk down at her sickenly as he continued to pound his cock into her tight ass. She knew she was bleeding his bruising touch uppon her frail hips as his claws dug into them. He leaned down taking her lips and groaned against her, "damn it your so... tight!"

Her screams became more higher pitch, her body reacting naturally to his ministrations. He smirked, knowing what was happening, knowing what he was forcing her to do, "that is it baby... that is it, cum for me baby, cum for daddy." She let go of an earth shattering scream when her body went into a shuddering orgasm, and felt her 'fathers' seeds enter hers not long after. Collapsing to her side, she curled up in a ball feeling dirty as she heard him whisper in her ear, licking the shell of her ear, "you will always be mine."

(end of flashes)

She watched the possesive smirk grace his lips as he turned to walk to them, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Honey?" her mother said as she looked behind her. "whats wrong?" She saw her daughters frightened look, shaking her head.

"I don't want to mommy." she whimpere starting back away as her father came closer.

"What do you mean-"

"Let go!" she screamed, tearing out of her mothers grasp and turning around to run but bumping into another body, small feeling comforting arms wrap around her and a small velvet voice call her name.

"Kira-chan?" She looked up, meeting with a pair of familiar worried obsidian eyes, framed by wild raven hair. A boy, seemed a few years older than her peered down at her.

"Alex-sama..." she whimpered, the corner of her eyes welled up in tears. He looked over her head seeing tears in her mismatched eyes, and his eyes narrowing when seeing the blonde male that stopped approaching them, glaring down at the boy. Alex brought the small girl closer, standing his ground when a low growl resounded through his throat. He heard the girl whimper as she tried to hide her face in his chest, and turned his attention back to her.

"don't worry Kira... your safe now."

With a nod she smiled up at the boy shyly, "i know... arigato-!!" she yelped when the doors to the ball room where blasted open, Alex protective arms covered her from any flying debri as they fell to the ground from the shake.

When the dust settled, from with in it came a man that reminded her of a snake, his sick amusement shining in his eyes as he said, "Hello people of demon country..."

Kira heard her father growl madly as he pushed through the crowd which many cleared out of their 'kings' way, "Orochimaru! I thought i made it clear last time you came sniffing around herethat you aren't welcomed in my kingdom!"

"Well i had a... proposition for you that im sure you can't resist," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"I already told you, you aren't taking my wife-"

"Im not here for her," Orochimaru said, letting his eyes linger over to Kira and Alex smirking. "No... im here for a much... smaller prize~"

The king looked back to his gaze before his eyes darkened, although he treated his daughter like his personal play toy behind closed door, behind his wife's back... he was very protective of her just like any other father would, "absolutely not! get the hell out!"

"Oh? I think you might want to...reconsider that..." Orochimaru insisted at the same time screams and cries of despair were heard out side the palace walls as the people started to be massacred.

The kings eyes widened before narrowing his chakra flaring, "your fucking dead!" He lunged, and all hell broke loose as giant snakes started to pop out of the ground.

She woke up in a violent jolt from her dream-no her nightmare. Blurry images but all she could hear was the music playing in the back ground. She hadn't dreamt f this in such a long time... and now here she was. she felt a pair f arms tighten around her as she hear a soothing voice said behind her, "Are you ok?"

Looking up she smiled sheepishly and nodding, "yeah... im fine... just fine..."

he blinked down at her worry shown plainly in his eyes, "you sure?" he knew she liked to hide behind masks, he didn't want her to be that way with him, but because of Alex, that would be near to impossible, the bastard.

she nodded smiling softly, "I'm sure I'm fine Sasuke Kun, now come on I wanna finish my training." he laughed despite himself but nuzzled her neck blowing softly, "mm why so eager little one? training barely began, let's just lay here a little longer neh? relax for once.."

She tensed as she felt him nuzzle against the mating mark, biting back tears but smiled beside her self. She nodded hesitantly leaning back against him and looked at him through the corner of her eyes, "thank you ..." She settled against him, bringing her arms up to hold his. "relaxing sound... sounds nice."

Sasuke quirked an eye brow, wondering what was on her mind to have her so... edgy. He pulled back slightly, his eyes catching the mark and frowned, seeing the wolf walk away and the fox stayed behind curled with in it self as a form of 'crying'. He mentally growled, the bastard mated with her and still he left her for Kira. He was also pissed that the bastard never really mated with Naruto as long as he has been with her, only sex-love making... But never did he mark her. This brought a puzzle up, why didn't he mate her, but mated Kit?

he growled unable to help it, "Hate to say it but the bastard royally fucked up... it's not right what he did to you and...." he stopped when she nuzzled against his chest looking up at him with eyes full of unshed tears, "please just... let's not talk about him please? it's hurts enough to know he chose her over us... someone he doesn't even know..." Sasuke nodded gently brushing back her tresses to brush his fingers along the mark making her shiver as he whispered with a tenderness that surprised her, "but that's no excuse for what he did..."

Kit sighed nuzzling against him more reaching up to gently kiss his cheek before she whispered in a voice so lost it broke his heart to hear it.. and now who was responsible, "Just hold me...."

Naruto growled meeting Sasuke's eyes, 'I have a half a mind to go in there and beat the shit out of both of them for what they did to her, it just isn't right for him to throw her away like that.... Sasuke growled narrowing his eyes toward the camp, "get in line..."

She had fallen back a sleep, or at least they thought as Sasuke held her. He kept looking over at the camp with a frown, "i just don't know... what it is about that girl i just don't like... I swear it said in the records that she had mismatched eyes..."

"Yeah like Kit's..." Naruto mumbled in concern as she looked at the girl in Sasuke's arms. "i have a half of mind to think that Kit is the real deal, not Kira..."

"But she is only part demon... not angel too," Sasuke said with a sigh. He had been thinking the same when they came across the information, but one thing that had always bothered him that the girl was part demon, but Kira was both part demon and part angel. And it brought him to stage one, Kit couldn't be Kira, you can't just get rid of a blood line.

he frowned suddenly, "But maybe you could hide it..." Naruto sighed cutting off his train of thought saying softly, "for now let's just put it all behind us and let her rest, she's had a long day...." he nodded looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms gently brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face, "yeah..." he looked back toward the camp thinking silently, "but something still doesn't seem right..."

"And something isn't...' Kit finished in her head, unconsciously snuggling closer into Sasuke warmth. Something was definitely wrong with Kira.

Next morning, Kira stood out side the tent with a frown, feeling Alex come out of the tent. She turned to him with worried eyes when seeing the dark look cross his own. "Whats wrong?"

He looked up, not expecting her before shaking his head, "nothing... nothing is wrong..."

"You know when you give two double negatives, it becomes a positive since your only trying to convince your self at that time," Kira said as she walked up to him placing a cool hand against his cheek. He tensed, so cold compared to Naruto's touch... and to her touch. He couldn't even think her name... he had no right to, not even Naruto's. He settle din her touch looking down at her when she smiled. "Your thinking about them aren't you?"

He sighed, he could never hide anything from her before, it seemed like now it was no difference, "Hai..."

"I.. i would ask you to forget but its not in my place... i just ask you to let me in if you want. I feel guilty and at the same time angry that they left you because of me.. and because of that girl Kit. Din't you say she was a stranger- but hey so am i... so am i." She gave him a pained look retreating back her hand.

"But i knew you before, so that is why i don't get it... it just doesn't make sense why they would dislike you for no reason... and i want to know what the reason is," alex said out of his frustration. He knows his friends, they wouldn't do this out of the blue with out something actually being wrong. But he saw nothing wrong with Kira... Was he being blind like the demon said?

Kit screamed in joy, jumping up and down in the water as she did a few flips and cartwheels in her joy. She had finally mastered water walking, faster than the two expected her to. Running around on top of the water she stopped in the center of the lake with a twirl. She looked down at her reflection, admiring her self in disgust, she seemed a little paler than usual. Her eyes widened when noticing something and quickly trying to run out of the way. The silver dragon dived into the water from above, creating tidal waves to crash on top of the girl. Being dragged under, she quickly swam to the top, spitting out water, and glaring at the dragon how seemed like it was laughing at her luck, "Bastard! You did that on purpose!" She screamed as the dragon cooed to her accusations, seeming 'innocent' to her objections.

From the side of the lake Naruto was laughing her ass off as Sasuke chuckled a few times. He grinned even more as he saw the red dragon about to land on the other side of the girl, pulling her under for a few moments before again she came up and started to yell at the dragon. She pouted childishly while swimming to shore as the dragons stood back and 'laughed'.

he shook his head, of course not, she was perfect, but her touch.... he shook his head growling softly asking to distract himself, 'should we train a bit? just to keep in shape? we have a long journey ahead of us to get back to Konoha...." even that time he could hear his demon chuckling from across the way where he had stayed with Kit and Naruto, that was pretty damn lame excuse.

Kit glared before pouting cutely asking innocently letting her top slip a little to show her shoulders, "Sasuke Kun could you help me please?" drooling he nodded not seeing the danger till she pulled him with her. Naruto burst out laughing holding her sides in pain as they resurfaced with Sasuke glaring before he smiled ruffling her hair dunking her as she sputtered. "Baka!" she cried pouting as he chuckled.

"Seems you all are having fun," they heard a voice call from the tree, finding Kira and Alex walking in. Kira smiled, since she was the one who spoke walking to the shore. "Can we join you all for some training."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Alex were about to protest but Kit beat them all, "Sure! The lake is free! I just learned to walk on water, it was fricken awesome until someone had to create jumbo waves and drag me under!" She turned around glaring at the two dragons who were relaxing oh so innocently. "Be wary of those two... they will trick you when you least expect it." She growled. She was going to attempt to make peace with the two... so they could keep Alex safe if she did anything...

All of them looked at Kit with confusion, but Kira took it as a good sign and grinned, "I'll keep that in mind." She held out a hand to the girl, as Kit gladly took it and came out of the water.

"So whats next sensei!" She looked back at Sasuke with a smirk, missing the wince from Alex at her words.

okay it hurt seeing the way she was with the Uchiha, though he knew he deserved it, but how could she be so happy, was it all a mask, or was she trying to protect him? but he saw the twinkle in her eyes, the way she laughed sending warm trills to his heart that he tried to ignore failing miserably, no, she was happy.... but not because of him.

Sasuke smirked seeing the way Alex glared at him, good the bastrd needed a little dose of his own medicine, some jealousy would do him good. he turned to Kit's beaming face saying casually, now that they had a very unwanted audience, time to see what Kira had, "okay next we're mastering how to climb up trees, then you're going to balance your chakra and try harness it to try to either make a clone or turn into your spirit animal. Kit since you're part fox demon this should be pretty easy for you. the problem will be trying to maintain your form..." and also reveal this fake Kira bitch for who she really is he thought as she nodded gushing as she yipped happily, 'Hai!"

Alex looked wary at the two, eyes narrowed. What were they up to. He shrugged walking out of the clearing into one a few hundred yards away, "come on Kit."

"Have fun!" Kira yelled with a smile and turned to Naruto, "its your move..." She slipped into a fighting position with an excited grin. It had been a while that she got a decent spar, she had ninja training when she was small so, she was skilled... very skilled.

Kit followed Alex nervously, she never had nin training except for what she was having now. She was surprised how quickly she learned the techniques they taught her, but fighting... lets say she was pretty much screwed. Looking around the trees as they came to a stop. Good to take in your surrounding, she remembered Sasuke say, and looked at Alex. Smiling nervously, "i know im screwed..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure instinct will kick in eventually..." what he meant was that she would let out her anger against him and attack blindly, he hoped not even when his heart knew he deserved it. her eyes narrowed as she slid into a battle stance, "don't think you can go easy on me just because you're more experience, I still have some tricks up my sleeve..." she snarled making a smirk curve his lips, "there's that feisty spirit I know, don't think you can hold back on me Kit." she snarled bringing out a kunai as she said, "trust me I don't intend to."

He attacked first charging at her as she flipped into the air doing aback flip as he sent Kunaia raining down on him he dodged them all tensing as she appeared behind him intending to kick him down ducking when he went to hit her before hooking his leg with hers bringing him crashing down to the floor as she sat a top him straddling his hips. "Gotcha." she whispered, she tensed suddenly sensing him behind her, shuddering at his warm breath against her ear, 'Not quite, you didn't think it'd be that easy did it?"

staying calm she took a kunai to the chest as his eyes widened as she coughed out blood saying softly, "Not really..." she turned to smoke making him curse as his own clone disappeared, he stood waiting, listening for any sign of her, where had she gone?

'This..." Naruto said sliding into battle mode letting the demon take form but not control.... not yet, "is going to be great fun..." Kira smirked crooking her finger purring softly making Naruto blanch, "bring it Bitch." oh that was it, she was so dead. Sasuke sweat dropped sitting beneath a tree seeing Naruto's lip curl.... this.... would be ineresting

There was a yellow flash in the clearing as Naruto appeared behind and under Kira, kicking the girl up in the air. With gritted teeth Kira was sent into the air eyes widening was Naruto appeared above her to deliver to her shoulder. Making a fast set of hand signs she switched her self with Naruto and smirked when sending Naruto diving to the ground. She landed a few feet away, starting to make another set of handsigns but stopped when noticing Narutos body turn into a log. She growled looking around.

"Left.. right... forward, behind,... up then-!!!" She felt a pair of hands under her grab her ankles.

"DOWN!" Naruto pulled Kira under, coming out on the side witha grin at the glowering girl. Naruto grinned, "not so cocky now neh? So where you get your training Kira-chan~" She said mockingly sweet making the girl glower.

"I have had... Many option in the Rain village if you know what i mean~" Kira giggled suggestively her body disapearing in smoke.

"So you sold your body in other words?" Naruto growled looking around the area for any signs of the girl. "That isn't very lady like... much less princess like."

"Well i guess you can say im not the princess you think i am," she heard the voice echo around the clearing as a few shots of fire started to rain upon Naruto, and she dodged effectively.

Kit mentally slapped her self as looked at her options. Truly she wasn't going all the way because as much as she wanted to, she didn't want to hurt him- not like she could if she wanted to any ways. She knew the basics, but s far as any jutsu other than clones... she knew nothing!

She studied the sorroundings again and puled out some ninja stringwrapping them around kunais. With a smirk she attached numerous exploding tags and got to her feet throwing kunais left and right as she traveled around the kunais. Alex watched with slight amusement as she trapped him in with the exploding tags... although a good trick for her to think up f all on her own with no experience at all, he could easily get out of it. Besides he highly doubted she knew how to set them off at this point.

He was proven wrong as he saw a kunai with a flaming tag thrown his way. He jumped out of the way but was thrown back from the explosion falling into a heard of straing. He blinked as thetags at the ends of the strings popped open and wrapped around him, encasing him in. Well that was new. As he rolled to the ground he found him self landing in front of Kira's feet as she grinned, her hands in the ram seal.

"one word and i can blow you to smitherines... I won!"

alex glared but then smirked, "But you would get harmed in the attack too."

"So?" This made him give her a questioning look and she sighed going on, "i don't want to hurt you, and if i did i want to go down with you..." She gave him a bitter smile and let go of the hand sign and taking out a kunai, cutting the string to free him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he cursed, he knew this girl wasn't the princess, but how could they get Alex to listen? deciding Naruto could handle herself and preying she would beat the bitches pretty little nose in he left appearing to see Alex tired in wire as Kit cut him free, seemed like the fight was over, that was quick he thought sighing softly.

she undtied him saying softly, "But we're already going down aren't we Alex?" she said smiling sweetly with a fake cheerfulness that made him cringe, "Kit..." she shook her head walking away from him toward the Uchiha making his blood boil slightly, damn it hurt to see her with him, to see her taking so easily to the Uchiha... he knew he deserved it but damn, did she HAVE to ignore him? 'what next Sempai?" she purred making Sasuke blush sending Alex a smug look over her shoulder receiving a heated glare in return

"Didn't think you would actually be beaten by an ameture.. i guess i taught her well don't you say Alex?" Sasuke said smugly.

"Fuck off Uchiha," Alex growled as he stood and started to make his way back to the other clearing bumping shoulder with Sasuke rather harshly.

Kit blinked before growling, "What the hell Alex?"

Alex looked back at her sharply before saying off handily, letting the hurt get the best of him, "have fun with your new sensei Kit, im sure he will fufill your every desire like i did."

She flinched, holding back a stunned sob before picking up a rock and throwing it at the back of his head making him stop and spinning around and glaring at the girl but froze when seeing the tears in her eyes along when he got punched across the jaw, "who the fuck are you?!" She screamed. She shook slightly, "so you lied back then? You really did just want a casual fuck, since im such a whore huh Alex?! Go to fucking hell!" She turned and ran out of the clearing, leaving the Uchiha and Alex alone in the tense air.

dam it why did he always let his emotions get the best of him? the Uchiha was silent before he turned giving him a sharp punch to the jaw sending him flying back against a tree. too stunned to move he froze as Sasuke grabbed his shirt growling softly, "We;;; are you happy now you bast5rda? being with Kira couldn't have hurt her enough huh, you just wanted to make things worse. what jealous that I'm the one caring for her now that you threw her away for that whore. do you know what Kira did to get her skills...." he sneered, "she was a fucking whore, she sold her body and would spread her legs for the highest bidder, have you fucked her yet Alex? have you been repulsed and wished you had listened to us, have you wished it was Kit you were inside and not that whore? well too damn bad punk, cause now you set off the only person that ever gave a fucking damn about your sorry ass. if you can't tell a real from a fake, then what kind of Ninja are you? a pretty damn pathetic one if I have a say about it. crawl back to your bitch while I go comfort the wonderful, funny, REAL girl you threw away so coldly...." he shoved Alex away from him making a sound of disgusts before running after Kit leaving Alex to his thoughts.

he found her hiding behind a waterfall, her knees pulled to her chest as she cried, the two dragons curled by her side, they glared as he entered before whimpering softly knowing he meant no harm. "If you want a chance at him go ahead, I've already done my bit." he snarled as the dragons nodded flying toward the clearing knowing they needed some time alone.

"I thought I knew who he really was.... I believed him when he said he loved me, I'm such a fool." she sobbed as he pulled her into his arms nuzzling her hair running his fingers through the tresses.

"If anything he's the fool for throwing away someone so real, someone so wonderful as you, that takes great stupidity. you're not a whore Kit, you're as far from a whore as someone could be. even after all you've been through you hold an innocence that I envy. you still manage to see good in people, even ones who don't deserve it. and Alex is the biggest idiot on the planet to throw that away... you have me ad Naruto, people who REALLY love you... it's time to let go..." she hugged him crying softly warmed by his words, 'I thought I knew who he was.... I guess I was wrong." his throat constricted as he held her, whispering softly against her hair, "we all were...."

Alex sat against the tree staring numbly into the clearing. How did it come to this? He heard a growl from above him, looking up to meet his demons golden gaze while he growled, "I would kill you if i could..."

Alex gave him a sigh before replying, "and i wouldn't blame you..."

"Here im going to tell you all the things she didn't get to say!" He heard another voice say, looking to see an all too fuming demon fox.

He gave her a wary smirk, "Go on... I know i deserve it."

"You have to remember one thing you little shit! You chose this not her! You threw her away, not the other way. So don't you dare... don't you DARE! insinuate her being nothing but a two timing whore that is just spreading her legs for the next man that comes along to entertain her you hypocritical prick! I can't believe she had the nerve to make peace with that girl just because she wanted to make sure you were safe, and to reunite you with your friends. Never did the thought cross her mind about probably getting with you, that thought left her mind as soon as you reunited with the other, with Naruto and Kira. All she thinks of right now is your well being, and you go throw it in her face. Do you know why she is training, not to defend her self, no she still sees her self as a lost cause, a sacrifice because for some unknown reason men will flock around her, she wont even cross them, never met the guy and he suddenly finds her and fucking rapes her before she has time to even think about what the hell is going. There is no stopping them, no matter what she does. There is no point in defending her self for not only one because they will find her any ways, and two that innocence has been long gone so why protect it? The reason she strives to gain power is to be useful to you so when the time comes she can protect you if needed. Because her foolish ass has ultimately fallen completely head over heals in love with you! Or what she thought was you. And even though you have failed her... she still does..."

I'd never had to feel jealousy before, but now... my chest burns like ash, why does it hurt to know he made a video to some other girl and only used me as "inspiration?"

he closed his eyes breathing through his nose as he picked himself up and muttered slowly walking to where Kit walked off too wondering if it was smart to try and make amends feeling the hatred of both demons, "I know....."

crappy reply but I can't really think of anything better to add at the moment.....

Sasuke glared when feeling Alex presence come into the cove behind the water fall, "come back to do more damage bastard?!"

"Sasuke!" Kit snapped softly at the Uchiha. She didn't want another argument being started now. She hid her face and tears into the the Uchiha's chest as she mumbled, "what do you want Alex-san." He flinched at her formal approach, always being reminded how he screwed up royally.

"I just wanted to apologize for..." she looked up piercing him with her glare as she spat, "do think that after what you called me I would honestly forgive you that quickly? you must be dumber then I thought. I don't want your guilt and I sure as hell don't need your pity. if that's all you came here for then just leave, go back to Kira where you belong.... if Naruto hasn't beat the shit out of her pretty little face right about now...." Sasuke glared, 'well you heard her, you happy now Bastard? broke her down to the point of tears.... the only reason she stopped me was because hse didn't want to start another fight, and because she still cares for your sorry ass. I don't know how she can stand to crae for you but she does. I wish you'd burn in hell and stay there. just stay away from us and go with your bitch." he growled as Alex bowed giving Kit one last look, a look so full of guilt and longing it made another choked sob escape her throat as he whispered, 'I understand.... I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused.... I won't bother you again...." he turned to leave, Kit couldn't take it, she wanted to run to him, to cry and beg, but all she did was wait till he left before she cried, "ALEX!"

How was she seemed to appear when he didn't want her to? he wondered looking past her frowning, "where's Naruto? is she okay?"

Kit sighed nuzzling the crook of his neck making a shudder run down his spine as she whispered, "I don't know anymore.... it hurt to see him walk away from me again.... but it hurt knowing I had to push him away, I don't want his pity, I can't take his apology, it';s only his guilt that makes him do it. but until he sees reason I can;t take having him around.... what he said hurt more then words could forgive... I can't risk being hurt by him again. I'll die if I have to go through that again."

Kira's eyes flashed with hurt, before she looked down, "she is fine... Just pinned to a tree at the moment. Only way i could get her to stop beating the shit out of me."

Sasuke nodding, thinking he got the message and looked up at the ceiling of the cave. "Im sorry that you have to go through this Kit... i wish i could be more of use than this... I wish i could take away your pain."

"AND YOU DESERVE IT TOO YOU CONNIVING LITTLE BITCH!" Alex turned startled to see a very pissed off Naruto stalking toward them, Kira smirked, "aww is the kitten mad I won?" she purred as Naruto growled. "you're just begging to have your sluttish little face punched in don't you?" she growled as Kira glared, "Bring it Fox."

Kit looked up at him swallowing hard, this was a side of Sasuke she'd never seen, when his eyes met hers, she could tell he really cared. she knew there was something going on between Naruto and Sasuke but... she leaned up whispering softly against his lips as her fingers threaded through his hair, "you don't think Naruto minds sharing do you?" he smirked bringing her closer gently stroking her cheek, "as long as it's you, I don't think she gives a damn so long as she's included in the.... fun."

"Enough!" He had had enough.. from both of them. "enough... both of you... I dont' care what going on between both of you... But it ends right now! We need to head back to Konoha and im not in the mood to listen to both of you challenging each for some worthless fight that im going to have to get in the middle of anyways. Its time to tmake amends... and head home." Alex finished before turning and leaving. "come on Kira, before you get your ass beat again... And Naruto." She stopped and looked back at her stunned face. "Your more than welcomed to come back to the camp... all three of you..."

Kira giggled, with a blush before nuzzling into the crook of his neck, "a three some? Never thought of doing that."

Naruto glared, "listen Stank, we'll be there when we damn feel like it." Kira smirked shrugging, "suit yourself."

"Are you guys planning a threesome without me?" Kit squeaked looking up blushing to see Naruto leaning against the entrance with her arms crossed smirking at the pair as Kit said smiling sheepishly, 'H-Hi Naruto...." Naruto rolled her eyes, "don;t worry I won't bite... hard. we better go before princess bitch blow her pretty little gasket."

Sasuke sighed, "do i want to know?"

"No.. i don't think so.. just come," Naruto said pulling kit to her feet and helping Sasuke up also. They pakced their things and made it to the the camp. Alex was sitting out side with the fire, and Kira was no were to be seen.

"Glad to see you actually came," Alex said with a wary smirk, his heart aching when he saw that neither one of them would look at him really.

Naruto snorted sling9ing her pack over her shoulder, "where's miss Bitch?" Alex winced at the name but shrugged turning to see Sasuke helping Kit pack, she wouldn't look at him as she laughed at a joke Sasuke made making him grit his teeth hearing his demon sneer, "Having second thoughts? you should be." then the fox, "too bad you have Kira already, I'm sure she'll be more then willing to keep you company. jealousy little wench...."

"Hey Kit, wanna put in some more training while we're here? you still have to learn Chakra control in the hardest form, turing into your spirit demon..." Kit turned smiling happily making Sasuke's heart thud wildly as Alex's twisted as if a knife had been plunged into his heart, "Hai!"

"Naruto your more than welcomed to come along," Sasuke said as he helped Kit up before leading her off into the darkness of the trees so they wouldn't be watched.

Naruto smirked seeing the hurt look in Alex eyes. She walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder before leaning in and kissing his cheek. He looked up at her stunned at her action which she simply shrugged, "when i see the hurt towards Kit, or slight anger towards Sasuke... i know its the real Alex showing through. I try to encourage him to come out more."

Alex sighed, "i have always been here Naru-" He stopped when seeing that he was talking to him self.

"Okay since you have a demon inside you, just focus your chakra on that point within yourself and reach out to the demon. when you find her focus your chakra and you will start to change fo4rm into your demon, she won't actually come out but you might be able to turn into a fox and tap into some of her powers if she lets you. Let's start shall we?" Sasuke said stepping back as Kit sitting in the lotus position nodded closing her eyes as she took a deep breath getting ready to look into her soul and find her demon.

Reaching in deep to her demon she saw the shadow of it. Standing in the few inches of water in the halls of her mind she followed the halls, "i have done this many times... so why is the shadow getting further." She frowned as it started to run after it, growling when it was only getting further... and then left her completely in the dark. "The hell?"

"something's wrong..." both her demon and Alex's demon said as Naruto frowned, they were right Kira's demon wasn't with her, but she wasn't with Alex's demon either.... the hell? Naruto turned to see Sasuke's eyes widen, he was using the sharingan on the girl, 'should we wake her?" she asked, he nodded as she sighed walking toward Kit, something was very wrong here.... but what? Naruto froze suddenly, "one of us should make sure Alex is okay..." Sasuke nodded standing, "I'll go..." she watched him leave before turning back to Kit whispering softly, 'be careful..."

She heard a soft hiss in the darkness, tensing slightly when feeling the ripples of the water bounce off her legs. She turned, trying to see through the darkness, but nothing...

"Fox... this isn't funny," Kit mumbled taking a few steps back before falling when something bumped into her legs. Falling into the water she felt something wrap around her. "What the fuck!"

"Shh... Chill Kitsune-chan~" she heard someone hiss. Her eyes widened when feeling a tongue flick the air. A Snake?! But why was there a snake in her mind!

The Kitsune demons eyes widened, feeling her containers distress, "Shit!" She went to go to assist but was being blocked out.

"Wake her up!" the Kitsune yelled, naruto jumping but doing what the demon asked her to. She shook the girl to wake her but received no respond.

"Na-nani?! Kit wake up!" Naruto screamed, still trying to shake the girl, but Kit stayed motionless.

Sasuke entered the camp sight seeing Kira cuddled next to Alex who was absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. Sasuke mentally growled but looked at the girl as she slept in Alex arms, "Alex.. you ok?"

"Yeah?" Alex turned to Sasuke with a cocked eye brow. "Why the sudden interest.

Sasuke shrugged, "just asking..." he froze suddenly hearing Naruto's cry of distress, he turned running back to the clearing as Alex stood calling after him. "what's wrong?" Sasuke turned yelling over his shoulder, "something wrong with Kit!" Alex eyes widened as he shot after the Uchiha without a word

"How can a demon be blocked from her container?" Naruto growled, she had tried everything, slapping the girl, dunking cold water on her even yelling in her ear, but nothing helped. she saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a white snake slowly making it's way toward the camp, she growled softly.... no way, it couldn't be.... could it? "Ohh girl you're in trouble now..." Naruto muttered trying to wake the girl with new fervor, "where's Alex when you need him?" she growled

She screamed feeling the snake demons long fangs puncture through her stomach, inserting a venom that instantly started to weaken her. She flinched feeling the fangs drive deeper as the snake chuckled, "not a bad taste... pretty pure for a demon."

Kit tried to wiggle out of the demons graps gasping as the fangs were teared out of her her and the demon looked at the girl, "they say if you die in your mind... you die in real life... i guess we are testing that theory."

"Wh-Why are you here?" Kit whimpered feeling the demons body unwrap around her letting her fall weakly to the floor.

"To eliminate the threat dear now hush child... let the sleep take you~" the demon left her in the cold, in the darkness as she shivered from both the air, and the poison in her body.

Kit laid against the wall with a sigh, as she started to whisper, the energy in her body, "if i close my eyes forever... Will it all remain unchanged?... If I close my eyes... forever," She gave a chocked sob feeling the walls in her mind start crumbling... "Will... it all... remain the ... same...."

the snake chuckled very happy with it's work, until a katana was shoved in it's head, the demon screamed as it's spirit jumped back toward it's master, "FOLLOW THAT SNAKE!" Sasuke growled as Alex nodded turning into a wolf jumped off after the snake, Naruto shot past him saying softly, "ALEX STAY WITH KIRA, WHATEVER THAT SNAKE DID YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SAVE HER, I'LL GO AFTER THE SNAKE!" he paused before nodding and shooting to Kit's side holding her in his arms as the fox demon growled, "KIT, KIT!' he yelled before looking up at the fox, "what did it do to her." the fox shook her head growling as she faded into Kit's body, 'I don't know but I'm going to find out."

Alex looked at Sasuke asking helplessly, 'what do we do now?" Sasuke shrugged saying softly, "now we wait.."

Naruto followed the snake till it dispersed inside a certain red headed girl, her eyes narrowed as she growled, "should've known, who else would it be but a certain conniving bitch?"

The fox ran through the crumbling halls of her container mind finding the girl softly singing to her self in a heap against the wall. "Kit!-!!" She froze seeing the blood and poison stain the water. "Shit.. Kit you n eed to wake up... wake up before it takes your life.. i can't heal you in here, but maybe they can out there!" She nudged the girl as she turned to look at her demon. She smiled softly, turning slowly to lean on to the paw of the demon.

"Im not alone..." Kit whispered.

"What are yo- Damn it you need to get up!"

"i.. i can-n't... i-im no not strong en-eno-ugh..." Kit said with a bitter smile. "go-gome..nasai... kitsune-sama..."

"Kit! Come on sweet heart you need to fight it.. get up! Don't you dare give up on us!" the fox growled picking up the girl gently by the scruff's and carried her out of the halls.

Naruto jumped out of the bushes ready to attack the girl but stopped when seeing the girl shake in her sleep as if she was going into-! Ceasure?! The snake left the girls body and she cursed her self, it seemed like she jumped to conclusions, the snake was attacking her not aiding her. (to keep the audience thinking that Kira is innocent make it look like she was attacked too, but truly she knew Naruto was there so she is faking.)

Alex jumped when the fox jumped out, Kit's eyes fluttering as she whimpered trying to fight the poison, Alex grit his teeth pressing his hands against her chest as his hands glowed with HIS demon's chakra, "come on Kt fight it! don't give out on me now... please Kit don't do this... I can take you hating me but please... Don't leave me....." The fox demon watched whimpering softly as Alex pressed determined to keep her with him. the wolf demon curled against his lover holding her close, 'come on Kid I know you can do it. keep her with us......."

should we have a major battle between Kira and Naruto or should she keep convulsing to distract her from Kit?

She keeps convulsing because it makes it obvious to the audience that she is after Kit... now why would she do that unless.. *smirks*

"Shit. Kira!" Naruto went to the girls side trying to wake her up. Fuck. "Someone! Help! Something is wrong with Kira!" She screamed, she hoped they already fixed Kit, because Kira was following soon after, and that would be termination of the mission if Kira died.

Alex kept his hand over her wound, trying to keep her alive. He froze when hearing Naruto's scream, head snapping her way. He gritted his teeth looking back at Kit who was half way healed, and back at Kira's direction. Sasuke narrowed his eyes growling softly but the demon fox said in his place, "don't you dare abandon her now."

"But- Ki-Kira," Alex whimpered helplessly, being a very fucked up place.

"And what about Kit!" Sasuke growled.

Alex looked down at the girl, shaking slightly at the choice he was about to make. A tear fell down his cheek seeing the girls weak smile in acceptance as her hand grabbed his wrist.

"...g-go.." he heard Kit whisper letting a few tears slip when accepting her fate. His breath hitched leaning down and holding the girl tighter.

"i.. i am so sorry," he said brokenly before placing her down and running to where Naruto and Kira were at, where his duty was at.

"Alex!" Sasuke yelled in anger getting up to go after the guys ass but stopped when feeling her cold almost lifeless finger wrap around his wrist.

"d-don't... im already dead..."

Sasuke growled taking Alex's place, one word was what kept her from dying, "I won't lose you so soon, I won't leave you Kit, please don't die... please....I'd do anything to keep you with us... with me. please Kit let me heal you.... please...." she felt Alex's demon nudge her gently, giving her demon a reassuring lick on the ear, she smiled softly seeing the demon snuggle against him, at least one of them got to have a happy ending

Naruto glared when seeing Alex appear by her side, "a royal bastard to the end neh Alex?" she snarled making him wince as he looked away, "It was for the sake of the mission." she snorted "Bullshit, just help me save the bitch so we can get back to Kit..."

Sasuke got to work, weaving the poison out of her system slowly as he continued to plead for Kit to stay alive, but she had given up hope. Seeing the hesitation in Alex eyes when he heard about Kira killed the hope that was left, that is why she told him to leave. She wasn't going to keep him there when wanted to be else where. She gave Sasuke a weak smile once feeling the light dim from with in, whispering in her head, "as i close my eyes forever... it will all remain unchanged... and it will all remain the same..."

"arigatou..."

"Kit!" Her demon growled standing up and wrapping her tails around the boy that was healing her, trying to do anything to keep her alive, the same with the wolf.

Alex started to try to heal the girl quickly, at least get her close t being stable so he could go back to heal Kit. 'if she was still alive...' he thought, mentally cursing him self. Damn it...

Alex growled, "WHY ISN;T SHE HEALING?!" he yipped angrily, Naruto's eyes narrowed suddenly as she repeated the words her demon had growled in her ear, "because she's already healed, the little slut is faking it.... at least some of it, there is some poison in her though, dirty trick for a dirty whore..." she snarled

"DAMMIT KIT DON'T EVEN THINK OF LEAVING ME FOR THAT BASTARD! HE'S NOT WORTH YOUR LIFE KIT! STAY WITH US PLEASE!" Sasuke for the first time since the Uchiha Massacre was crying, pleading for someone he had come to care so deeply for, "That little Slut isn't worth it Kit. if you leave there will be no light left in the group, only a suffocating darkness. you stand in the way of that Kit. if you leave I don't know what I'll do to Kira.... it'll be in vain knowing you're gone... Please Kit don't leave me... Please.."

Alex shot her a glare, "stop jumping to conclusions! And stop calling her a slut! or so help me god i will-"

"Urasai! And just fucking heal her!" Naruto growled not wanting to hear any more.

He made a set of hand signs and entered Kiras mind, coming across the same halls as Kit. Running through the hall he found Kira shaking softly going into shock from the poison as her fox demon growled and yipped about her being too careless.

"Kira!" Alex said running up to the girl, seeing the demon turn and growl his way 8 tails flinging in the air.

"Step away from my kit!" it growled, hair standing in the ends of her back. "You have done enough because of that damn group! She wouldn't have been harmed if you didn't go trailing after that other girl and now look what happened! get your fucking priorities straight! I can heal her wounds, but not poison!" (its not a real demon, its actually the snake demon but in fox form to fool them XD)

Alex flinched, hanging his head before he growled, "look im here now and im here to heal her, but she needs to wake up! Kira i need you to wake up!"

The demon looked back at her whimpering container, and nudged her, "lets go kit... Ill get her up just get back out there and take out the poison!"

Alex nodded and made his way out, soon after Kira woke up, still going into shock.

Kit closed her eyes but found the fighting spirit, for Sasuke sake... She let him heal her as much as he could.

"she's going to make it...." the fox demon whispered as Sasuke took a shaky breath, 'I ope so..." the demons turned to him, "she's fighting...." the wolf started, "for you..." the fox finished smiling warmly as she pushed more of her chakra to the boy, "come on kit that's it little one. you're almost there... just one more push..." Sasuke felt he had to keep talking to her, to get her to come back, "Come on Kit you can do it, just one more push, Naruto will be here soon I promise. fight it kit, fight for me... I need to hear your annoying laughter so I can hug you... I want to taste your lips... Please come back to me."

Naruto huffed an irritated breath as she pushed all the chakra she was willing to use helping with the shock before she finally stopped shivering and moving about, if Alex was really this stupid, "there the poison's gone and I'm sure you can do the rest by yourself, can I go now?"

His breath hitched when seeing her open her eyes before letting a soft smile grace her lips, "o-ok.."

Sasuke grinned, feeling the poison almost completely gone. She was going to be ok... "thank kami..." he whispered making the finishing touches.

"I wasn't keeping you here before," Alex said as he also made the finishing touches. With that Naruto shot up and ran back to the others leaving Kira with Alex.

"thank you Alex... but don't listen to the fox-"

"No its right... i need to get my priorities straight... i just don't know what that is yet," he mumbled that last part but Kira caught it.

She winced before sighing, "Im sorry to be such a burden. Once the mission is over you don't have to hear about me again..."

she smiled up at him as Naruto came crashing to his side, "Hi..." she said weakly, he grinned down at her letting the tears fall as he said breathlessly, "Hi." he leaned down being careful of her weak state and gently cradled her in his arms. He nuzzled her neck whispering softly against her cheek, "I thought I'd never see you open those beautiful mismatched eyes again..." he muttered making her blush as she whispered, 'I missed you too... Thank you...." he pulled back blinking at her, "for what?" she smiled wrapping an arm around his neck to bring him closer as she whispered, "for being there for me when Alex wasn't." his gasp was muffled by her lips gently pressing against his, he closed his eyes bringing her closer as she moaned softly leaning into his touch as his hand ran through his hair. they pulled back blushing hearing Naruto make a blanching sound, "Okay way too much info right now." she said as Kit giggled seeing her eyes closed. even when a smirk crossed her lips, "so... who's up for a threesome to celebrate?" Sasuke chuckled shaking his head in the Kitsune's direction grinning slightly, "You're horrible."

Alex put his hand on her cheek stroking it gently as she leaned into the touch, "after how long it took me to find you just to think i'd let you go now? you must be crazy."

"don't act like you weren't thinking about that teme!" Naruto grinned. "Is that fine with you Kira?"

"I.. i don't mind..." Kira said.

"Alex..." Kira said softly smiling softly. "Th-Thank you..." She leaned up and took his lips, this whole trip she had yet to kiss him.

Sasuke looked to Kit, "I won;t force you into this, are you sure this is what you want?' she winced feeling the betrayal tore through her, he was kissing HER, time for some payback. she looked him in the eye nodding as she smiled, 'as long as it's you guys, this is definitely what I want..." if Alex chose that whore so be it, he wouldn't care anyway

Alex groaned feeling something with Kit, but... for now he didn't care. closing his yes banishing his thoughts he pulled her closer cradling her chin in his palm sliding into her hair, his priorities had been decided for him

The Fox and wolf demon watched as their containers plunged into a night of bliss in form of revenge to the other. The fox sighed, hearing the wolf growl, "what is your problem?"

"They are being ridiculous! Well at least she is, mostly doing it so she could attack Alex internally, and forcing his hand to do it back!" the wolf snapped, before stopping when hearing the fox growl.

"She wouldn't be doing this if your container didn't leave her to rot!" the wolf winced. Yeah she was pissed.

the wolf sighed, he couldn't even bring himself to go BACK to his container, "You're right, besides she DID kiss him before this happened.... and in all honesty I can't even stand to be near him right now. and unlike her the kid could take care of himself without me....." the fox turned to him, only seeing the truth and how fed up he was she curled against his side, "why is it that when I wasn't to be pissed at you I can't?" he smirked whispering softly flicking her nose playfully then along her stomach, "Hmm maybe because of my charm and mt irresistible smile?" she growled, "horny bastard." he chuckled, 'That's my name don't wear it out beautiful." her yelped as she hit him again before she sighed, 'well at least I know the Uchiha and Kitsune won't hurt her....."he sighed, But this will hurt them all in the end if we don't get rid of that Kira brat soon...."

"Hai..." the listened tot he melodies cries from the 3 girls, and the often grunts of the guys... After tonight things wouldn't be the same especially when Alex made the mistake of marking Kira... The wolf's, and fox's eyes snapped open along with Kit's as she felt the stinging pain from her mark. She cried out as she felt a piece of her heart, and her soul being ripped out when completely being replaced, the mark deforming as the wolf disappeared and thorns surrounding the fox cowering in fear took its place. Fucking dumbass tried to use the same type of mating mark on Kira... And it harmed kit in the process. These types of things were never done... only if the mate betrayed the other, that mate would find a new one and mark them in order to completely replace the other, to punish the other.

"Kira!" Naruto and Sasuke called out, they had finished with their rump not even a few minutes before she cried out suddenly in pain.

the fox turned to the wolf to see his eyes wide with horror and rage, "You just HAD to say something didn't you?' she growled before going down to be with her container as Sasuke and Naruto held her close, he saw the Uchiha grit his teeth seeing what Alex had done.... 'You can stop the pain Uchiha, mark her.... keep her safe. I'm going to kick some dead ass." the wolf snarled sending his lover a nod before he disappeared as Naruto held Kit's hand, 'It's going to be okay love... he won't hurt you, he has to get through us first." she growled as Kit whimpered nuzzling Sasuke's bare chest.

Alex gasped feeling someone throw him back against the tree, he looked up stunned to see his own demon snarling at him with narrowed eyes, "well are you happy now you sick fucker! you hurt Kit by marking that.... that.... slut! do you know what you've just done? How stupid could you be?" he growled, of all the people he had to be stuck with, why did it have to be this complete idiot?

Kit whimpered, the mark pulsing achingly and Sasuke held her closer, nuzzling the crook of her neck before whispering, "this might hurt at first Ki-!"

"Don't!" she whimpered sternly. "don't... i wont do the same to him... i wont sink to hi level."

"but Kit, its going to keep hurting... We don't want you in pain," Naruto pleaded with the stubborn girl, watching her shake her head feverantly.

"I don't care... i wont do that to him.. i can't.." Kit whimpered shaking in Sasuke's arms.

The fox growled, "No Kit! Your having him seal the affects... if you don't the thorns will grow slowly covering your body and caging in your soul... and so will the pain until it kills you! That is how the demon mating marks work when the mates are replaced. Now let the Uchiha mark you!"

"One im not dragging him into this! Two, I know damn well that if i do this the effects will be reversed on him, and no way in hell will i set this curse upon him for my own sake, i rather die first!" she growled sternly. "Its not in my nature to be vengeful... that cruel... So no.. i wont be marked..."

"Alex!" Kira screamed, standing up weakly and going over to his side only to be pushed to the side.

Alex growled standing up, "So what, she is having her fun with Sasuke and Naruto. I made a mistake to mark her in the first place... So i am marking the one i had been saving for all this time... My true mate!"

Kira gasped, shaking slightly at her mates words, but then smiled slightly at the end... he had been waiting for her all this time until Kit came in the picture.

"I can't believe i am hearing this, you let jealousy get the best of you! If you can remember you are the one that pushed the girl into the Uchiha's arms when you chose HER over her. And also remember you were the on to push her to mark you, and then even pressured her to let you mark her. You fell in love with the girl, but now that your away from her you can't do anything but be a vengeful prick for something that was your choice!" the wolf growled. "And now thanks to you, not only did you rip out a piece of her should and her heart... you have sentenced her to a slow and painful death with the curse you placed on her when placing the same mark on Kira!" Alex eyes widened at this as the demon growled, "weren't thinking that... or did you not think you were placing the same mark on her?"

"WAIT!" the fox said suddenly realizing something as she turned to Sasuke, "didn't you mark her when you mated with her?" bewildered Sasuke hesitated before nodding, the Fox grinned yipping happily as Kit blinked confused, "um what's happening?" Naruto gasped suddenly, "KIT LOOK!' she yelped making the girl look down as Sasuke gasped as well, the thorns were leaving turning instead into a raven with it's wings spread out along her shoulder blades with two foxes playing beneath it. Kit frowned, "I...I don't understand...." her eyes widened suddenly, "ALEX!"

Alex felt the mark burning and closed his eyes waiting for the pain he deserved when nothing happened he opened his eyes seeing the demon standing over him smirking in realization, fury burning in his eyes as Kit and Alex asked at the same time, "what just happened?"

The demon growled punching Alex hard in the arm, "you lucky bastard!' the demon growled making Alex blink, "what?"

The fox demon shrugged, "when the two mates take another and both are marked, it terminates the old mark, it destroys it terminating the thorns. both lovers have betrayed the other, it is a kind of fail safe or a truce between the two. since you have been marked by Sasuke and Kit, you just saved that bastards lucky ass. the wolf isn't too happy with that fact at the moment...." she said with a mischievous smile, Kit glared, 'how could you be happy about that?" the fox shrugged, 'the kid had it coming." Sasuke sighed snuggling against her neck, 'Gotta agree with that... we just got you back Kit..." Naruto chuckled finishing his sentence nuzzling her back, 'we're not letting you go anytime soon."

'why is it that when your container is being an idiot, I can actually tolerate you?" th fox sighed later that night snuggling against the wolf's side, he groaned softly shaking his head as he nuzzled her fur, 'Because I know you'll kill me if I try anything." she chuckled frowning softly making him nuzzle her gently, "what is it?" she shook her head, 'there's something not right about Alex's mark, something I don't like..." the wolf frowned looking down to see the mark as a fox curled around a wolf's shattered heart sewing itself together again... with a piece missing. (it's the white snake curling around Alex's heart trapping it but it turned into a fox to trick them)

Kit woke up numbly, holding her self as the other two slept. She sighed, feeling the fox and wolf demon nudge her, "what wrong gaki?"

She looked up at the wolf in confusion from his question, "What are you doing here... you both are no longer mates..."

"Kit what are you-"

"The marks broke, became none existent... So your no longer mates... as i am no longer his ma..." she couldn't finish the sentence holding her self tighter. Both demons eyes widened in realization. They were no longer bonded spirit and soul, but that didn't mean they weren't going to be together. They looked at each other in self determination but were brought out of their musing when hearing the red head mumble, "I didn't even notice Sasuke..."

"It was a temporary mark... it became permanent when the other one was removed... I have a feeling subconsciously the Uchiha thought that this might happen," the fox explained laying next to her 'mate'.

"I... i guess..."

The fox grit her teeth wanting badly to go after the little punk and make him pay... better yet she wanted to go after the little bitch responsible for this, she had felt something wrong with Kira the moment she showed up, the longer she was here the worst things seemed to get. but at her kits broken look she only sighed urling up next to her as the wolf curled against her other side. they would figure this out in the morning

They had set off to Konoha in silence, if you didn't count the few fights that Naruto and/or Sasuke would get into with Alex who at times openly accepted it, unless they mentioned his 'mate'. they arrived in Konoha in no time both new additions to the group gaping in awe at the city. Kit had slipped back her mask of carelssness, acting like nothing but a child as she ran through the village for the next fiews days. Rumers flown around the country of the finding of the demon country princess, and all countries wanted to hold a celebration... besides the girls 17th birthday was coming up.

The ruler of the fire country gladly agreed with the 'celebration' and made a ball set up for the princess 17th birthday. So this is where we rejoin our heroes -few weeks after they got to the village- as they got ready for the next 'speed' bump of the road. Kit made Naruto and Sasuke go, for Alex safety and although they weren't in good terms with the wolf demon, the begrudely agreed with the h so stubborn red head, only so they could show the girl off especially when they came across the dress the petite red head was wearing. "she is bound to give even the princess a run for her money." Was Naruto's sly comment when they bought it.

And now the three stood out side inline the stadium ball room waiting to be called down to announce their arrival- Kit fidgeting in between the two in nervousness. She was catching the stunned look by many of the guest, some had even come up to ask if she was a princess, an angel- as far as even a goddess. Heck a few of the royals even mistook her as THE princess.

Her hair was half way done up in an elegant knot, her curls waving around her figure, gems and gold inbeded in her hair. Perfectly tanned skin glew enhanced by the glitter that Naruto got a little too happy with. Then to top it off she was dressed in a white strapless english ball gown, that had the gems all over the skirt and the corset. And as a joke, Naruto placed a small tiara on top her head much to her protest.

They were at the door now as she stepped forward but they pushed her back.

"na-nani?!" she stammered, slightly flustered.

"Your going in by your self," Sasuke said softly.

"B-but..."

"No buts, time to be a big girl and let you be noticed as you.. even though that isn't hard to be seen," Naruto finished with a grin. Kit had to say even she looked breath taking in her blue gown, with her hair curled for once. She mentally growled, the girl wouldn't let her touch her up so she was the only one that went all 'out'.

"Announcing the arrival of Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure..." the 'duke announce at the top of the stair of the ball room. They gave her a final glance before disappearing behind the door and heading down the stairs. She almost booked it then and there but held her self.

Kit let out a deep shaky breath before glaring at the door, "i can do this.. it nothing bad, just walking down the stairs... its for Alex sake."

"Announcing the arrival of Kit of the Rain village..."

Taking a hesitant forward she made her way through the double door that opened and revealed her to the crowd.

Alex stood in a balcony, already being announced in. He stared at the engagement ring he got for Kira staring down at it softly. He was planning on asking her to marry him tonight... but something kept telling not too... was he making the right decision?

Pocketing the ring he sighed, making his way back in and stopping when seeing Sasuke and Naruto walk down the entrance stairs. He felt his heart jolt, did Kit not come... wait he should be grateful that she didn't, no distractions right? Something told him he was jumping to conclusions as the pair stopped at the ball room floor and looked back up at the entrance.

"Announcing the arrival of Kit of the Rain village..."

His head snapped to the entrance, didn't know why he desperately wanted to see her, he hadn't in the last 2 weeks. The doors slowly opened and...

Alex felt his mouth suddenly go dry as a breathless groan left his lips, god she was breathtaking in her dress, it took the breath from his lungs, he growled softly hearing his demon whistle softly, "Damn Kid, you fucked up pretty bad to have given THAT up." he shook his head unable to look away mesmerized by her beauty ( and the undeniable guilt at letting her go) and then he was distracted as she came down the stairs, she smiled and it seemed for a second as if she was smiling at him. But even with that smile he saw the truth in her sad eyes, This is what I could have been, I'm only here for you, this is what you gave up. he swallowed hard meeting her eyes conveying a message of his own, I know.

and then he saw Sasuke take her hand smirking softly as he drew her in his arms as the ball began, and felt fury and jealousy mixed with regret make his blood ripple as a shudder ran down his spine. he would control himself tonight, only for her.

'I told you he'd like it, he can't stop looking at you." Naruto said with a triumphant smirk as Kit blushed looking over at Alex to see that he indeed was watching her, she giggled looking away quickly gasping as Sasuke pulled her into his arms smirking down at her.

"He can look but for tonight... you're mine." he yelped as Naruto dug her heel into his foot growling softly, he sighed smiling sheepishly, 'Though I think I can live without you for 20 minutes." he said wincing as he shifted his aching foot slightly making both girls giggle softly till the duke said, "Enter princess Kira from Demon Country!" Kit groaned as Sasuke muttered bitterly, "Let Hell begin."

Kira walked in with a 'soft' smile (which most would have looked at it as malicious. She wore a deep purple off the shoulder gown, decorated in gold with a tiara set up on her deeper shade of red hair that was curled to the side in a loose brade to the base of her neck. She truly was gorgeous- But unfortunately not that well looked at considering most were still memorized by mismatched eyed girl that came in before her. There were a few collective awes of admiration from the crowd glad to see the young princess. Alex smirked beside him self, walking up to the end of the stairs and holding out his hand, to show off what was rightfully his. He mentally flinched as her icy hands touched his, never warm to the touch, even now.

He found his voice pulling the blushing girl to him as he whispered, "you look beautiful.."

The girl blushed even more, smiling up at him, "thank you, you look handsome your self Alex-kun." He gave her a sheepish grin, seeing her turn her gaze to down the ball room as she looked at the other red headed girl that had captured the crowds attention. She gave a bitter smile at the girl who looked at her at the moment with a hesitant smile.

"But not as good as her..." Kira said with a small frown, her shoulder drooping slightly as she lost her air of confidence. "they probably did this on purpose..."

Kit sighed catching the girls frown, "i have a bad feeling about this now.. Did you have to dress me like this."

"Yes." both said almost instantly. Kit glared softly, before pouting. She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around to meet an elderly woman who gave her such a joyess smile.

"You truly have grown up little one," the woman said softly.

"Excuse me? I think you have-"

"No i would recognize you any where young hime. You look almost like your mother, but the eyes were always what set you both apart..." The lady went on taking the girls hand in her own. "Hands forever soft and warm. Truly an angels touch, not one of a demon like your fathers."

"Im sorry maam really i think you have the wrong-"

"It was such a tragedy, living a home of nothing but nightmares relying on your savior... no wonder you don't remember, i wouldn't want to either," this struck a chord now with Kit as she froze. Maybe she really was talking about her.. she never remembered her past. "But its such a shame really you don't remember her, you both were very close, you were her baby, her angel... you definitely took your mothers classic beauty to the next level... i mean just look at your self." The woman looked up at the mirrors up on top the ceilings, which Kit couldn't help but follow her movements and froze, her eyes dilating as she was sucked into a memory.

(ok so remember the flashback.. use that, and just continue with the flashback and once that is done go back to right now when she blacks out)

Mismatched eyes fluttered open to stare at her dream... no... her memory. Something she hadn't dreamed about in a long time. Always blurry picture, but the music... the music was clear. She stood up, finding her self in a purple ball gown- actually found her self looking like... a child. Catching her reflection from the mirrored ceilings she actually seemed to look about 5 years old. she frowned at her self wondering... why she was having this dream. But at least now, the pictures were clear... She heard a voice calling urgently behind her, spinning around to greet an elegant woman in rich white silken words as she crouched down to her level, smiling softly as the river of scarlett hair flowed around her and wise cerulean eyes peered down at her.

"There is my little angel..." the woman spoke leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Then her body started to react on its own, finding her self smile brightly and cling to the woman.

"momma!" she squeeled, holding on to her with a giant grin.

"Hai darling... Momma is here... Are you having fun? I can't believe my baby girl is turning 5!" her mother she guessed said. Now that took a closer look... she saw the woman look like an exact replica of Kira, but older. That... brought an interesting puzzle in her mind. "Come, your father is looking for you." She found her small body tense naturally at the mention of her father while being dragged off. As they walked, she saw a man with Spiky blonde hair, reminding her of Naruto, with dark blood red slitted eyes. Those eyes, haunting, turned to look at her making her freeze as flashes of memories- memories of him, of both of them..

(First flash) Burning scarlet eyes peered down at her as he growled, "you have been a bad girl today..."

(second flash) those same eyes stared down with glee as she felt his claws tear off her shirts and shorts as she screamed for him to stop.

(third flash) "Don't cry baby, don't you like me?" he spoke as she could feel the burning kisses and harsh nips against her skins. She whimpered, the hot tears never ending flow down her cheeks.

"B-But it hurts... it hurts..." she whined out squirming as she felt a finger probe through her opening.

(fourth flash) She continued to scream, a sheering pain tearing through her body, seeing the man smirk down at her sickly as he continued to pound his cock into her tight ass. She knew she was bleeding his bruising touch upon her frail hips as his claws dug into them. He leaned down taking her lips and groaned against her, "damn it your so... tight!"

Her screams became higher pitch, her body reacting naturally to his ministrations. He smirked, knowing what was happening, knowing what he was forcing her to do, "that is it baby... that is it, cum for me baby, cum for daddy." She let go of an earth shattering scream when her body went into a shuddering orgasm, and felt her 'fathers' seeds enter hers not long after. Collapsing to her side, she curled up in a ball feeling dirty as she heard him whisper in her ear, licking the shell of her ear, "you will always be mine."

(end of flashes)

She watched the possessive smirk grace his lips as he turned to walk to them, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Honey?" her mother said as she looked behind her. "whats wrong?" She saw her daughters frightened look, shaking her head.

"I don't want to mommy." she whimpere starting back away as her father came closer.

"What do you mean-"

"Let go!" she screamed, tearing out of her mothers grasp and turning around to run but bumping into another body, small feeling comforting arms wrap around her and a small velvet voice call her name.

"Kira-chan?" She looked up, meeting with a pair of familiar worried obsidian eyes, framed by wild raven hair. A boy, seemed a few years older than her peered down at her.

"Alex-sama..." she whimpered, the corner of her eyes welled up in tears. He looked over her head seeing tears in her mismatched eyes, and his eyes narrowing when seeing the blonde male that stopped approaching them, glaring down at the boy. Alex brought the small girl closer, standing his ground when a low growl resounded through his throat. He heard the girl whimper as she tried to hide her face in his chest, and turned his attention back to her.

"don't worry Kira... your safe now."

With a nod she smiled up at the boy shyly, "i know... arigato-!!" she yelped when the doors to the ball room where blasted open, Alex protective arms covered her from any flying debri as they fell to the ground from the shake.

When the dust settled, from with in it came a man that reminded her of a snake, his sick amusement shining in his eyes as he said, "Hello people of demon country..."

Kira heard her father growl madly as he pushed through the crowd which many cleared out of their 'kings' way, "Orochimaru! I thought i made it clear last time you came sniffing around herethat you aren't welcomed in my kingdom!"

"Well i had a... proposition for you that im sure you can't resist," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"I already told you, you aren't taking my wife-"

"Im not here for her," Orochimaru said, letting his eyes linger over to Kira and Alex smirking. "No... im here for a much... smaller prize~"

The king looked back to his gaze before his eyes darkened, although he treated his daughter like his personal play toy behind closed door, behind his wife's back... he was very protective of her just like any other father would, "absolutely not! get the hell out!"

"Oh? I think you might want to...reconsider that..." Orochimaru insisted at the same time screams and cries of despair were heard out side the palace walls as the people started to be massacred.

The kings eyes widened before narrowing his chakra flaring, "your fucking dead!" He lunged, and all hell broke loose as giant snakes started to pop out of the ground.

"Alex! Take Kira out of here immediately!!" she heard her mother scream, as Alex wasted no time getting up and dragging Kira out of the ball room as fast as her small legs could take her. They dodged the multiple attacks that were thrown at them, Kira trying her hardest to keep up. Another explosion made the girl loose her balence as she fell to ground with a yelp.

"Kira, come on you need to get up," Alex urged, ushering the girl to her feet. She whimpered, the heels she was wearing were killing her feet.

"M-My feet hurt

um if you want me to lol it's not fair I've been making you do all the work anyway

Alex looked back seeing her heels were slowing her down and grit his teeth before looking back at the girl, ;Kick them off." she looked at him, her eyes wide with fear, "But..." she squeaked as he lifted her into his arms tugging her shoes off before tossing them over his shoulder as she clung to his shoulders with her arms around his neck holding on for dear life, just as she should.

He stopped near the edge of the woods where Kakashi was waiting, he felt a presence behind him and let her down gently making her look at him as he said softly, 'Kira, I need you to run as fast and hard as you can, don't look back no matter what happens to me do you understand? I will be with you soon, go now, a friend of mine is waiting to take you to safety...." she nodded as tears fell from her eyes, his heart breaking one last time as she hugged him whispering brokenly, 'I love you..."

He watched her run into the woods as darkness enfolded her, protecting her, he groaned at the weight of something hitting the back of his head, the ground rushing to meet him, and three words escaping his lips as he slipped into darkness, "I love you too...."

Kakashi stood seeing the small girl appear from the darkness, his heart constricting seeing her tear stained face scratched by the bushes, her feet bloody from running, her dress tattered and torn keeping her decent as he approached her. His heart tightened seeing Alex wasn't with her, had he been caught? the girl fell into his arms crying as he soothed her, 'Alex is.... he sacrificed himself for me...." she sobbed. he hugged her tight saying firmly, "Alex will be fine, he's a big boy he can take care of himself. what we need to focus on now is getting you out of here little one....."

Kira pulled back to look at him, a determination in her eyes that surprised him, 'BUT WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Kakashi sighed shaking his head, she gave a yelp as he hit her pressure point, his face blurry the last thing she saw as he whispered, 'I'm sorry little one.... but we can't go back..."

short and crappy but I hope it's still good in your eyes. I didn't know how you wanted to do the sealing so...... yeah

sorry DX if you didn't want to you should have just said! lolz But it was still good.

Kakashi ran out of the trenches with the protections of the dragons to guide him through finally reaching out side the border before looking back with a frown. This was the end of a great era of the demons... And both he and the red headed girl he held in his arms... both may be the only survivors of this tragedy... unless! He ran to the Rain village, knowing a seals mistress there that could ensure not only the girls safety, but also the boys..

It didn't take him long to arrive at the destined place, out in the swamps. An elderly woman, wise beyond her years walked out before smiling softly, "i have been expecting you... come, we must hurry before its too late."

Kakashi didn't even bother to ask how she knew they were coming, just followed, many said she was also a witch or a fortune teller. She ushered him in, pointing at the table of where to place the girl as Kakashi turned to name his request but she interjected, "i already know... and don't worry the boy will be safe... as long as he truly was her destined soul mate... Which he is..." She took a paint brush and started to write calligraphy on the table, surrounding the girl before lining them to connect to her. At this point Kira started to wake up.

"a-alex..." she groaned pleadingly going to sit up but was pushed down by the elderly woman.

"Kira-chan its ok... he will be fine but i must first do this to ensure both of your wealths before until you find one another.." the woman said, Kakashi leaning agianst the wall watching.

"B-but.. he is back there and im here! We have to go back-" she went to get back again but was pushed down more forcefully this time. She yipped in her anger, much to the woman amusement as she chuckled.

"you truly are a fox... Now.. you must understand that unfortunately once i seal away the angel and some of your demonic abilities to protect you from any one who searches for you, you will have no memories of your past, not of the demon country, your mother, your father (Kira flinched at the mention of it), nor of Alex until i meet you again... neither will your soul mate, at least mostly- which is Alex, i have seen you future and the ties you both will forever have- until after you received yours back... and to forewarn you, you will lead a terrible life in solitude, but in the end it will be worth it, i promise... this is entirely you choice," the woman explained at the girl.

Kira looked up at the woman with stunned wide eyes, forget her past... forget Alex?! She couldn't she just- "But we can go back now to Alex and this seal wont be nee-"

"No we would arrive too late... this will keep you both alive no matter what consequences, there will be a way that you will stay alive until you either come to terms of being mates with out the jutsu breaking, or you receive your memories... trust me i rather go back to get the kid but i know it will only be too late to do the sealing, as of now he isn't dead..." the woman said to ease Kira's mind slightly before. "This is not just for your safety, but to keep him from dying right now... once he is dead there is no turning back, make your choice now child."

Kira closed her eyes not having to think about it anymore, just afraid of what was going to happen later on, "for Alex safety..." she mumbled before nodding softly, seeing the woman smile.

"Brave choice... until next time hime-sama..." with that she started to make the hand signs to prepare the jutsu before her index finger touched the girls forhead, softly glowing white. With wide eyes, Kira screamed as the words seeped into her body, sealing away her abilities, and hiding the Angel gene.

"im sorry Alex..." she whispered as in a matter of seconds while her world crashed down from the pain, everything went black...and she knew nothing.

Kit sat up abruptly waking from her dream.. or memory she should say. The elder woman.. it was the woman who sealed her before... Which meant she was the real Kira, and Alex should be receiving the missing pieces soon... She sighed, taking a deep breath as she let the information settled feeling strangely lighter than usual. "the seals are broken which means i can fight at a slightly larger scale than before." Her eyes narrowed as the thought of 'Kira' coming across her mind again. she growled. Oh that bitch was going to get it!

"I see your awake hime sama~" well speak of the devil. Mismatched eyes spun around to look at the smirking 'Kira', the real princess eyes narrowing as she growled.

"How am i not suprised your here?" Kit/Kira said as she stood up from the cot that she was sleeping in.

"And it seems like you finally remember," 'Kira' said in amusement as she kicked her self off the wall walking around the girl. "Even with your mother's dna i still can't compare to you neh Kira-chan~"

"I smell a snake!" the fox demon growled out inside Kit/Kira. Her eyes widened picking up the scent from 'Kira' and growled her self.

"You conniving little shit! you were the one that attacked me a few weeks ago in demon country! And then faked a victim in order to get them distracted from me?!" Kit/Kira growled with much fever. "i guess angel blood just doesn't mix well with dirty blood of a snake."

'Kira' tensed, her eyes sparking before she hissed, "you dare to mock my kind you retched fox!"

Kit (might as well keep calling her Kit in order to not confuse the audience on which is which, until 'Kira' is dead.) grinned, "why not? Its fun to rile you freaks of nature out~"

"I would watch my tongue, foxes are known to fear snakes," Kira said crouching down.

Kit laughed loudly, "wh-what? really.. last time i heard my kind eats you kind for breakfast... mm taste just like chicken~"

Kira bristled in anger before smirking cynically, "put the money were mouth is Kit, and lets see who the real contender will be.. i wont go easy on you, and i wont hesitate to kill, my master may be mad for that but he will get over it since he still has me~"

"And what a shame it would be too~" Kit teased before smirking. "Bring it bitch!"

Kira flickered away landing behind Kit as she aimed a blade at the girls neck only to be stopped by the back of Kits arm. repositioning her arms Kira headed in for the kill to drive the small sword into Kit. A flash of silver light suddenly a crystal katana appeared in Kits spare hand as she blocked the shot with the flat side of the blade, mere inches from her face as she smirked at the girl , "surprised? I got a hell of a lot faster just now along with the blade sine my second bloodline has just awoken~" Both fighting to get the upper grip blade to blade. With narrowed eyes Kira made for the cheat, going to make an under sweep Kit, but the fox demon holder caught the action right before it was executed doing a cartwheel in the air and try to catch the girls head with her foot in her process (kind of like Sasuke vs Itachi the first part and then then when instead of 'Kira' flipping in the air in Itachi's place, Kit does... http : // www. youtube. com/ watch?v=pRKINAHVBzE take out the spaces and its seconds 0:42-0:58. )Kit would have succeeded but her dress got in the way, giving Kira enough time to bend back to dodge her attack.

Repositioning her arm to be able to grab a hold of Kit's arms, Kira flung her over her shoulder and sent her flying across the room. Kit rolled on the floor, and rolled into a crouching position with narrowed eyes. She looked down at her self, taking her newly formed katana and cut through the dress from mid thigh and ripping the skirt off giving her more leg room, and also showing off some ample amount of skin and the weapons she carried under the dress.

"Hm... seems like you came prepared brat," Kira said stoically. Kit took off her tiara from her disheveled hair, and shoes, they weren't combat types and would hurt her feet in the later.

"Just when with instincts," Kit said while shrugging and charging in. She drove the blade of her katana to the floor moving towards hand to hand combat since she had the advantage of no skirt. It worked for a few seconds there she was kicking Kira's ass with multiple swift punches and kicks, that was until the girl cut off one of her pressure points in her left arm and made it useless. The tables were turned as Kit found her self trying to defend her self with a useless arm and getting a heal to the cheek, cutting it. She hissed flipping backwards out of the way a few time and held the wound once in a safe enough distance. It burned slightly which meant-

"careful... the blade on the heal has a poison, you might start feeling a little... tired soon.

Kit growled screaming in her head, "get rid of the poison fox!"

"yeah yeah!" the fox said off handily already working on it.

Kit watched a smirk grace the snake demons lips as she started to make a flurry of hand signs and then started to spit out bullet balls of acid towards Kit. Kit cursed under her breath managing to dodge a few, while getting nicked by a few on the left arm and and side of the stomach diving for cover. She managed to get behind a extended half wall right as Kira sent a fire jet jutsu, the flames flying around both sides of the wall.

Kit gritted her teeth, holding her side wound. She closed her eyes, trying to think of a plan on to get out of there. "fox... i need you to alert the others encase i cant make out with out falling unconscious. or taken..."

"are you sure Kit?" the fox said pride somewhat hurt about having to ask for help.

"just do it!" Kit ordered, not in the mood. As the fox spirit left her to leave and alert the others it stopped, running into the wall as if something was blocking her entrance.

"The hell?!" the fox screamed, annoyed. They heard a insane chuckle from behind the wall.

"It's no use alerting the others, i sealed it so no one would hear, or interrupt us. That means neither of us leave unless i place it down or i die. But don't count on the later." Kira said in a sickenly sweet voice.

Eyes opening slightly, Kit took a kunai and used its reflection to catch the reflection of her blade in the middle of the room and see how close Kira was to her. Calculating it quickly she smirked, taking out a few more kunais. She threw one up in the air and then another right after it, redirecting the first when both clashed. The first, wrapped with multiple explosion notes flew straight to Kira. She tskd, jumping out of the way but not noticing the few shadows of kunais right after it, getting impaled with one. In this attack it redirected her chosen path to where she was flipping to, forcing her to flip over the wall Kit was hiding behind.

Kit smirked, plan was a success as she held out her hand, the crystal katana rematerializes in her hand and she charged forward thrusting the blade into Kira before she landed on the ground. Kira's eyes widened slightly, able to move out of the way in time for the blade not to do much damage but got nailed down on the floor in the process, katana through her stomach. She coughed up blood, glaring at the mismatched eyed girl hearing her demon cheer cockily behind her.

"Looks like the road ends here snake," Kit said with a sneer twisting the blade and hearing the girl yelp in response. Kira's eyes widened seeing the spark in the Kits hand, knowing the attack she was about to use. Before she could light the blade with lightning, Kira called out some snake summons and jumped out from underneath Kit wrapping around the girl quickly and disarming her in the process. Now Kit stood struggling as the snakes held her arms apart as if she was nailed to a cross. "fucking cheating bitch!"

"Kit!" Kira's demon growled.

Kira hissed when taking the blade out before the wound started to heal mostly and she stood up with a cocky smirk, a long tongue flicking out to lick her own lips at the smell of Kit's blood. She chuckled cruelly, "i do have to say you have a fiery spirit, and you almost had me there, would have if i didn't summon the snakes~ Clever girl~ So close, yet so far away." She took the girls chin roughly, studying her features closely with a sick smirk as she chuckled, "you know my little walking aphrodesiac~... that those pheromones you release can also affect women, probably why you had that blonde fox bitch up your ass too. By the way i wouldn't have 'distracted' them from healing you if she didn't come and follow me back. I was just trying to make sure you were you and then she had to come and ruin my plans, almost lost you that day that would have been bad for the mission. Any ways... you really are fucking hot~" She let her long tongue lick up the blood on Kit's cheek chuckling when hearing Kits growl as she held back a whimper in her helplessness. "And taste oh so sweet~ So pure with such fire. Really the perfect dream for a demon." She leaned in and took Kit's lips in a bruising kiss while she tried to fight it, having her grip move from the chin to her neck to keep her still. She smirked cruelly hearing Kit's chocked whimpers to get her to let go which she only pulled back... so fucking tempted now to finally give this girl a final torture before sending her off to her master for all the grief she has caused her in the past few weeks. Her smirk turned more menacing as she looked at the girls slightly teared eyes as she whispered hauntingly, "im almost.. tempted to... devour you before i send you to him~" grinned when hearing Kit whimper as she glared heatedly at the Kira when a snake rubbed up against her core. Decisions decisions~ (You choose if she just sends her to Danzoe or continues and then sends her)

Kira closed her eyes whimpering at the feel of the snake's teeth scraping her corew, she could feel the blood trickling down her sides, she remembered her past, and yet she was still the same, defenseless as she had always been. she opened her eyes to hear a scream suddenly and was surprised to see it was Kira, a mark was burning on her neck as a voice barked, "You are NOT to touch her my slave, bring her to me at once! in ones piece please." Kira fell to her knees panting softly, "yes masssster.' she looked up at Kit smirking as she stood gently grabbing her chin, "it looks like our fun must end, such a shame too. maybe if I'm good master will let me play with you later." Kit spit snarling with all the power she had, "go to hell." Kira smirked injecting the drug into Kit's arm as she yelped, her eyes dropping as Kira whispered, "Ladies first..." darkness consumed her and in that one moment realizing she would never seen her loved ones again, she wished the darkness would never end

Everyone was distracted, something could have happened, how could they be so stupid? Nartuto wondered, she never liked balls, so many things could go wrong...... she looked at Sasuke, the worry in his eyes did nothing to soothe her unease. Seeing Alex across the way looking confused, she went to go to him before Sasduke grabbed her arm saying softly, "Naruto, think back on what that women said.... she wasn't talking about Kira, she was talking about Kit, why would she say that then Kit faints?" she frowned before her eyes widened suddenly, "she thinks Kit was the princess." Sasuke nodded before saying, 'and why do you think Kira knew EXACTLY where to take Kit? why do you think Alex didn't stop her? what was the main reason this ball is being thrown?" Naruto's eyes widened, "as a distraction, no one would be paying attention if Kit suddenly vanished... she was trying to get rid of her.... to get to Alex...." Sasuke nodded saying softly, "what if Kit isn't who we think she is?" Naruto turned scanning the room before she froze, there was Alex heading toward the doors... Kira was running toward him.

He caught the crying girl in his arms asking softly, "what happened?" she looked up at him smirking behind her tears as he sobbed, 'A-a man came, he said he wanted Kit, I tried to stop him but h-he was just t-to strong!" he glared growling softly, "and you couldn't stop him? where were the others!"

Kira flinched as she turned, her head bowed in apology to Alex, "im... im sorry.. i didn't mean to anger you... I didn't mean..." She started to cry. "They just... they just make me so mad that they would betray you for a stranger."

Alex stared at her stunned by her words, he swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly gone dry, "what?" she smirked walking around him as she smirked purring softly with her hands on his shoulders, "you didn't know? poor Alex searching all this time for someone he never knew. do you wonder why something feels off. why they hate me so? why your demon left you in your moment of need? it was because of ME!"

"Something's wrong..." the demon muttered making Naruto's eyes narrow seeing Kit coming toward them, a soft smile on her face as Sasuke took her into his arms, "you okay?" she nodded hugging him back, "yes I'm alright, it was just something in the punch..." Naruto growled softly, "you didn't drink any punch....." the girl blinked confused, 'what? of course I did...." Naruto took a step toward her saying softly, "I may be a trickster but I'm not stupid. first mistake a clone makes, lying." she growled as Sasuke frowned, "Naruto..." Naruto shook her head pointing to Kit's shoulder, "where's her mark Sasuke? whoever made you sure did a crappy job." looking to the girl in his arms, Sasuke frowned before reaching out a finger to touch her cheek gently. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke gently poked the girl, only to have her poof into smoke, "that's why we couldn't sense the demon... Kit's been taken." Naruto's eyes narrowed as she growled, 'By that stank ass bitch Kira...' their eyes met, both nodding in unison they ran over to where Kira was circling Alex. he tried to make a punch at her only to have his hand stopped in hers as she smirked flipping him over throwing him across the room to crash into the buffet as people screamed scattering from the spot, eyes wide with horror as they backed away as if sensing a fight. Kira smirked getting into a crouch making Naruto wince as an awful hissing seemed to come from the girl, her eyes dilating into slits, . "Yessss my mmmmmaster's been wwwanting your little ffffreined for years nnnnow. that is why he dessssstroyed demon country. he will be very ppppleased."

she sneered feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned, her eye going wide seeing the resengan and chidori thrust in her face, Naruto glared as she growled, "get away from my boyfriend you stank ass whore..." she punched her in the face without a word sending her crashing into a wall across from Alex as Sasuke grabbed her throat in full demon mode and pissed as hell.

"Now you're going to tell us where you've taken Kit and why. We already know who your master is you snake ass bitch. so talk.." Sasuke growled making Naruto and a dazed Alex look at him in shock, 'we do?" Sasuke nodded saying solemnly, "Orochimaru."

Kira hissed before her eyes narrowed coughing up blood. She smirked at the three as she whispered, "Your wrong little Uchiha.... He died the night the attack was taken place... I have a new master now, but it was my old masters pet that was used to clone the queen of which what i am..." She smirked Kicking the Uchiha and fox off, falling down next to Alex with a smirk, "and as for why i took the little bitch... ill take that secret to my death."

Alex eyes narrowed, getting her message, she was just a clone created from the queen's DNA... that is why she still looked so familiar... but she wasn't Kira...

"This doesn't seem like something a simple jealousy would get... so why is Kit so important?" Sasuke said out loud.

"Is your master trying to use her against me?" Alex asked coldly, grabbing Kira's neck and slamming her into the wall, hearing collective gasps through the ball room for many still thought it was the princess.

Kira chuckled looking up at Alex in a cocky smirk, "My my your being quite harsh to your mate Alex-kun, and wrong again sweet heart~" She grinned maliciously leveling an equal cold gaze to Alex, "she might have been an option when i first met you... not until i came across some interesting develop in our little trip, the time she was almost killed because you left her out to rot all for little old me... you remember that?"

"Fucking bitch! you tricked us into thinking that the snake attacked you too and it was truly you! It was your fault not his!" Naruto growled.

"No technically it was your fault Kyuubi, if you didn't follow my summon i would have had to go through with that plan.. I didn't want to kill her at that point i knew Alex would have taken care of the gaki but i had to cover my ass.. she was much too valuable," Kira said with a hiss.

"too valuable?" Sasuke pondered, starting to piece together

Alex eyes narrowed, the answer at the back of his mind, and voiced out his question, "What do you mean-"

"You know the answer to that already Prince Alex," he heard a voice behind him and turned to see an older lady looking at him calmly. (same lady that talked to Kit)]

Alex blinked frowning in confusion, "I'm sorry I don't think I know you...." the woman smiled approaching him slowly till she stood before him as she said softly, "of course you do, I've known you for a long time my prince, you just don't remember." blinking again Alex shook his head, the woman sighed before saying softly reaching out a hand to lay her fingers gently against his temple, "here let me show you...." Alex was about to protest before he gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, then everything went black. As flashes of colors and sounds whirled around him like a dizzying movie, different scenes of his past flashing right before his eyes as he watched in awe. the woman's voice from somewhere above telling him what had happened and why he couldn't remember anything. even flashes of when she had sealed away Kira's memories as well as his own. it was the bond they hares that linked them together, as true soul mates.

her voice the last thing he heard before he was taken into the consuming darkness, "Now that Kira remembers you shall as well. she is in great danger Alex and she cannot be found or saved without you, let your connection with her guide the way."

He woke with a gasp sitting up ignoring the dizziness in his head as he staggered to his feet looking to see the old woman gone. he felt a gentle pressure on his arm and turned to see Naruto staring at him in concern. "why can't prophecies ever be clear? do they enjoy fucking with people's heads?" he wondered aloud making naruto blink confused wondering if he hit his head harder then they thought, "what?" he shook his head saying solemnly, "Kira's in trouble and I'm the only one who can find her, but first..." he whirled slamming thew fake Kira against the wall growling softly as his demon flared to life, "what to do with you...."

"wait before you kill her, we need to figure out the information to find Kit- i mean Kira," Sasuke said being the most knowledgeable compared to a very ticked off Alex and Naruto.

The snake hissed, feeling her mark burn, "n-no please master!" She cried out as the mark burned more.

"He is killing her!" Naruto said in astonishment.

"To save the information, Sasuke, quick use Tsukiyomi before she dies!" Alex said in a hurry trying to heal the girl but it faltered.

Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing the Magenkyou Sharingan as he whispered holding the red heads chin and digging into her flesh in order to get her to open her eyes, "Tsukiyomi!"

After a grueling eternity to the snake (which was actually minutes in the real world) Sasuke turned to Alex letting the fake Kira slump and burn as Naruto beat the shit to speed the process of her damnation. "Kira's being held at Oro's old place, typical the bastard would take her there...." Alex blinked, "take her where?" Sasuke met his gaze as he said evenly, "the charred remains of the palace of demon country. he wants to do something to her, all I can get is that... he'll torture her to get whatever it is he wants, the sick fucker..... he wants to finish what The snake started." Alex frowned, 'The old woman said I was the only one who could find her.... I just had to look deep within myself." he closed his eyes channeling his chakra not to his demon but to what his soul was telling him, the memories he had gained, listening to his heart for once.

He winced hearing her screams, she was hurting and it was because of him, he grit his teeth seeing her demon trying to help, something was holding it back inside her body, caging it, his eyes snapped open a blood red, his demon wanted blood and it wanted it now, the blood of who was hurting his mate "I know where she is, but we have to go quick we don't have a moment to lose." Naruto fell in step beside him as she asked, 'who has her?" he grit his teeth growling softly, "whoever it is, is gonna wish he was never born after I'm done with him."

Dropping to her knees she looked up with a growl shaking slightly. She froze eyes widening before peeling over and pucking up blood her hand to her mouth to keep it from spilling... too late. The blood slicked into the celtic tracks running down the creaks. "Shit..." She shot up trying to run out of the ruins in time before-  
The ground started to glow as on tons of buildings shot up from the ground around her. She fell in time not to get hit by another building that sprang from the ground. After a few moment the ruins were restored to the prosperous capital city of Demon country. She looked up when hearing a voice, slightly shaking in pain from the jutsu he placed on her.  
"Truly a remarkable thing your mother did... making a jutsu strong enough to seal a city from ruins... making it possible to start a new line. It is said that with your blood... we can even bring back the dead. What a useful tool you will be my dear. And your children, the possible bloodline that could be created," the man said calmly walking down a building.  
She growled staggering to her feet while barking out, "your not using any more of my blood!"  
"hai hai... Your right.. at the precise moment i wont since it will be useless.. but... not for long," She saw a cruel smirk settled on his lips, his face covered in bandages, dressed in red and white robes, and carrying a cane. She remembered him, Danzoe an old war hawk and Orochimarus old partner. She had come across him on the way out of the country that faithful night as she ran for her life heart struck on leaving Alex behind. She barely managed to escape his grasps thanks to her father- the one time he was useful- and she guessed that it was her fathers during that gained the man most of his battle wounds.  
And now, she was still as defenseless as she was back then. She cursed her self feeling the pain start to increase as he walked closer. She yelped as he grabbed her hair and started to drag her through the streets. She struggled, the bastard took away her weapons so its not like she could cut it off and it hurt... A lot! He stopped grabbing her from her throat and turned her around so her back was against him and his arm caged her in.  
"Once we revive most of the demons of this place, they will follow your rule... as you will have no choice but to follow mine, my dear,: he spoke with a purr of delight of the mouth watering girl in his grasp. She shuddered in disgust as she kept struggling. "Unfortunately in order to complete this process... you will die first before being made immortal as you take your angel form. Ready?" His spare hand grabbed her left hand and placed it in a hand sign while she desperately tried to pull away, making his grip on both her throat and hand tighten. He whispered a few incantations before smirking when hearing her start to make her final breaths, "Welcome to a new era koi~" With a final loud and cut off yelp he crushed her throat in her hand letting the blood run down on top of the ruin they were standing over before dropping the lifeless body onto the ground and stepping away. He watched as the ruins glew spreading through the city. He looked up watching the light lick through the dark clouds, weaving vines around the girl wrists and ankles.  
With a smirk he stepped up biting his thumb and held his hand over Kira's fallen body as he whispered, "now to finish the jutsu and make you forever mine-!!" Next thing he knew he was being thrown against the wall, as he gritted his teeth, glaring at who held him, Scarlet eyes glowing up at him.  
(Don't revive her, she will revive on her own, or with Alex help, having her be bonded to him forever- but in a sense of a slave. You could do their reactions on seeing Kira's death and then into him Kicking Danzoes ass, your choice if we should revive her after the fight or during.)

"KIRA!" Sasuke yelped seeing her fall as he turned his attention to see Alex slam Donzoe into a wall, Naruto ran to the fallen girl's side, "No! don't heal her, she'll do it herslef! you just havr to belive in her, she's not dead!" Alex barked before turning to Donzoe throwing his head against the wall satisftide when he groaned, "Isn't that right old man?" then to his demon he barked, "go to her, help her along but DON'Twake her. find her demon anfd release it so that she'll wake up. I'll deal with this shit bag." he grwoled as his demon smirked going to assist their matre, "glad to see you finally have your head in the game kid." Alex watched as his demon left him entering Kira's body as he whsipered, "yeah me too."

Kira looked up whimpering softly as her demon curled around her protectively, she growled wishing she could get out and kick some ass too. she started suddenly seeing a form walkingyt owar dthem, she stood intending to prtexct her kit, she gasped yiping happiyl when she saw who it was, "ALEX!" she rushed to meet him nuzzling his neck as he nuzzled her back smirking over at her kit, "hey kid we've come to bust you out." Kira gave a cry as she rushed to hug the wolf who licked her gently, "but you can't revive me..." she whimpered makking the wolf smirk, "why do you think I'm here and not the kid? I'm just here to give you a small push in the right direction. though I gotta warn you now when you wake up you won't just be the kids soul mate, you'll be his slave ina way." Kira smiled looking to see Alex beating theshit out of Donzoe, "as long as I'm with him, I don't care. take me home wolf." he smirked cracking his knuckles, "this is gona be fun."

Donzoe grunted coughing up blood as Alex's boot dug intro his lungs splintring his ribs to press aginast them as he gasped looking up at the boy with wide yes, but he didn't see a boy before him. he saw a man intent on getting back what he loves and klilling anyone who gets in his way. he smiled softly saying between chokes of blood, "You'll get far kid, but you might not like what you fdind whens he comes back." Alex growled digging his heel deeper making the older man gasp, "I'll take my chances so long as she's back in my arms where she should have ben all along. If only I hadn't been so stupid. I should have been able to see the sings ftrom the beginning. But first I have to figure what to do with you..."

"Unfortunately i wont go down so easily," Danzoe mumbled before letting the cast around his right arm revealing his arm covered in sharingans (he seriously has sharingans all over his arms O.o) and ripped off the bandages on his head having his right eye being a sharingan also. He smirked pushing Alex off effortlessly as he went flying across the street.  
"But you are wrong about one thing... You did need to assist her recovery not your demon," Danzoe said, taking his thumb and reopening the wound to draw some blood. "Or she will be stuck in limbo forever, just like the rest of people in demon country." He smirked watching the drop of blood start to fall to the girls lifeless body only to have Sasuke catch it with his hand, sharingan activated to eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and pushed him back.  
Naruto caught on what was going on before turning to Alex, "She needs your blood to revive!"

Alex rushed to Kira's side seeing Sasuke charge at Donzoe keeping him busy as he droppd to her side ripping the skin from his thumb pressing his bloodto her body. his demon yowled as it jumped back to him, "Damn that hurt!" he grumbled before they both turned breath catching seeing a birlliant white light comeing fdrom her body, they shilded their eyes as their brath cught seeing white wings spread from her back, Alex leaned down pressing a bloody kiss to her lips whispering softly, 'come on Kira, don't leave me, come back to me, come back to where you belong in my arms. don't leave me love. come back to me."

Naruto watched the couple before her demon turned to the battle at hand, 'why does it seem like donzoe was helping us?" Naruto frowned, "In all honsty I have no clue 

mismatched eyes opened as full lips responded to the kiss. White wings stretched out before fluttering around the pair, hiding the couple from the world. Alex pulled back slightly to look at his long lost friend, lover, mate. He ran a gentle hand to caress her cheek as smiled softly at him. Whispers of foreign language filtered through their ears as her eyes regained clarity.  
"Ohayou... Alex-sama," She whispered softly. She reached up to wrap her arms around him but froze feeling the wrappings around her wrist tightening before pulling her arms apart, wings shooting apart also when being pulled away from the ravens arms.  
She yelped as she was being dragged across the road from the vines before bing haled up into the air being held as if she was being crucified, as more then and thicker vines shot up to wrap around her legs arms, and part of her wings and torso that way she wasn't being suspended from the ground.  
"Kira!" Alex yelled getting to his feet before dropping to his knees as the amount of chakra and spiritual aura bounce through the streets now. It was suffocating. The vines started to glow making Kira whimper in fear of what was to come... the vines started to deform having them have thorns and diged in greedily into the girls flesh taking out the tainted pure blood she carried hungrily. The ruins underneath them started to glow once more with gold connecting to the vine fixture and hearing a scream of agony run through the city.  
Kira's scream as light figures started to appear around the city, forming into full bodies. She was reviving the people that died that faithful night.. unwilingly.

Naruto growled, 'The sneaky bastrd tricked us! he used Alex to revive her!" Alex looked up, hsi eyes darkening as his demon snapped, hsi control be damned, 'NO!" he snarled getting to his feet, his demon flcikering and snapping, Naruto flinched moving back awed by the show of power. he jumped infront of Sasuke slamming Dopnzoe into the ground throwing him against thr wall before he did a twist like Kiba's tornado and sent him crashing to the ground. he snarled, "BRING HER BACK! END THIS NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD THERE WON'T BE ENOUG OF YOU TO SEND TO LUCIFER HIMSELF!" he roared as he slammed Donzoe into the ground ripping out his heart putting a jutsu over him that kept him alive. his foot onhis ribs snapping them all, blood spurted from hsi mouth as he coughed, he cried out as Alex scartched his right eyes making it close so that he couldn't use the sharigan as he twisted his arm before ripping it off throwing it from him as he screamed in agony. he snarled stepping bck as he spat to a cowering Uchiha, "Sasuke use your Tsumeyo on him to find out how to end the jutsu." his head jerked up as he heard an agonized cry from Kira, his head whipped around to the Uchiha, eyes sething as he charged going to take on the forms of the dead, 'NOW!"

Sasuke nodded, wincing as Kira's screams became louder calling out Tsukiyomi as they entered the genjutsu world. He came back out shaking his head before growling, "there isn't a way to stop it, not until everyone from the genocide is revived..." 

Alex growled chopping off the head of one of the dead, "oh well that's just freaking fantastic. so we have to wait till the dead arrive, some might help us or they'll all kill us!" he glared at the vines holding Kira, 'I want to try something with fire but it'll hurt her. I won't do that toher." he froze hearing the voice of the elder woman inside his head, "use your bond to set her free. if you truly love her it shall be enough to cancel the dark spell bonding her. go to her nad end the genocide. your light combined will save her." He sighewd gritting his teetyh, "wasn't that supposed to work the first time?" he thought duckinng ding a sweep kick bringing out his katana before cutting his way through the army of the dead. his head snapped up as Kira screamed, the thorns digging into her skin, his eyes flared as he turned into his wolf form jumping onto the ruins before jumping to another switching until he was by her side turning human once again. her eyes tears filled she turned to look at him,, "ALEX!" she cried as blood trickled from her wounds, he grit his teeth gently grabbing her chin amking her look at him, his voice soft as he whsieprd, "I'm gonna get you outta here. you jsut have to belive in me." she nodded her head smiling softly, 'I do... I love you." his heart stopped before he smiled, 'I love you too." he captured her lips in a passionate kiss praying thsi would work.

She winced against his lips, feeling the thorns start to give way. "alex..." She mumbled against his lips. It was working. But her eyes widened as she watched some of the vines gather as a self defense on needing to feed off her and struck Alex in the chest. "ALEX!"  
He winced groaning in pain but held on to the vines, smirking cockily up at Kira's wide eyed expression, "shh... its only a flesh wound..."  
She shook her head, wanting desperately wanting to hold him, help him, do anything other than being binded by the vines staring at him helplessly. Tears fell down as he leaned in and took her lips again determined to set her free. She could feel the vines maneuvering to strike once again and desperately pleaded against his lips through her tears, "L-let go alex... please before-" too late electricity was ran through the vines that were through Alex chest, electricuting him as his eyes went wide before letting out a pained cry. "ALEX!" She tried to get out of the vines with renewed vigor seeing him try to hold on with dear life.  
"Go-gomenasai..." she heard him whisper with a final bitter smile before closing his eyes letting his grip left the vine falling down to the ground.  
"NOO!!!!" She screamed pulling against the vines as they gripped tighter on her once removing the threat she yelped as she tore her bloody self and wings from the vines. Finally out of her contraptions and fell down next to Alex falling to her knees next to him shaking. Gathering his lifeless body in his arms she pleaded, begged for him to wake up. Get up... please. She didn't want to realize, didn't want to even think that he was dead.  
"Alex you bastard. Get up!" she screamed against his chest, holding on to him to dear life.

The demon glared at the boy, 'You a5re cruel." he sighed wincing in pain, "I know but damn it hurts, it's hard trying to channel the lightning out." his eyes softedn in sorrow, "I hate causing her pain. Donzoe is going to get it." he growled cliosing his eyes feeling his demon circle around him giving him strength.

Kira gasped eyes wide as lightning shot from Alex's body, she whimpered seeing his eyes fl;utter open as he gasped wincing in pain, a low groan escaped his lips. her eyes welled with tears daring not to hope, 'A-alex?" he turned to face her smiling softly, 'H-hey..." she hugged him tught pulling back when he yelped, sher eyes widened seeing the burn on his chest, he winced looking up at her. "How are you..." he shrigged wincing in pain, "I have my affinity fro luightning remember? I just had to channel it out, but damn did those Vines do a number on me." he glared gritting his teeth as he snarled, "and speaking of that, I strill have to do a number on Donzoe." Kira pushed him back down ripping hsi shirt from his body as a pained gasp escaped him, her voice was firm as she growled pressing her hands agains the wound, "not int he condition you're in." and with that her palms started to glow white praying this wouldbe enough, she would kill Donzoe herself if anything happened to him.

More demons came from the shadows approaching the pair as she healed Alex... or at least was trying to something was keeping her and his own demon from healing him. She growled before freezing hearing an a cold familiar chuckle from above her. Her eyes widened feeling the cold grip on her shoulder from his claws digging into one of her wounds, "you sure have grown my angel~"  
She looked back hesitantly into the scarlet slitted eyes of her father while he smirked down cruelly. Doing a daring move she glared up at him and shrugged off his hand, "no thanks to you."  
He chuckled watching her continue to try to heal the wolf demon before scoffing, "those vines hold a poison to any attacker... Im afraid there is nothing you can do little one... he is a gonner."  
"Urasai..." She gritted out before turning to look at him her eyes glowing slightly in a heated glare.  
He smirked at her spunk, knowing she got it from him, "let him go... you have... Bigger issues to have to deal with."  
"No! He is my main priority!" she yelled turning back to trying to heal Alex as he kept fading away.  
Her father shook his head with a frustrated sigh, "if you want it to be that way... let me remind you of the main problem." She yelped as he grabbed her from the back of her hair yanking her up before throwing her in front of the crowd of revived demon. "We still don't recognize you as our leader... Only the guy that killed you to revive us... and right now he wants to make sure the kid doesn't get healed. So better do something to us or to him before you heal the wolf."  
Alex growled wincing to get up but demons came and held him down as they started to opening the wound more. He yelped trying to get out of their grasps but was to weak at the moment.  
Hearing him she snapped her attention to him her eyes darkening with blood lust. They were good as dead. 

Kira could feel the demon taking over, her claws grew as she got into a crouch, her eras pinned back as her 11 tails sprung out, "Now you really pissed me off." she growled glaring at her father who smirked, 'even after all this time, all the spunk you have, everything you got from me." she snarled, "I guess you were good for something after all." Kira froze looking up when hearing a roar, she gave a cry of joy and disbelief seeing the two dragons flying overhead, she jumped out of the way knocking the demons from Alex scopping him onto her back as she difdged the hell fire the dragons set upon the demons, thyey screamed in agony as Kira slid to a stop at Sasuke and Naruto's side. they watched stunned as she dropped Alex at their feet, "HELP HIM!" she screamed before turning to snark at Donzoe who smirked weakl;y, "You can die now." she snarled shooting her claw ripping out his heart, she made sure he wasd alive as his scream tore through the auir when she crushed his heart in her palm, she knew even then that wouldn't stop the monster attack. but that was okay, she had some unfinished business she wanted to attend to.

Her father smirked standing in a ring of fire, why doesn't tha surprise me she wondered getting itno a crouch as he purred, "Back so soon?" she snarled as her chakra built, she would let the dragons do the work, but her father was hers, she heard the agonized cries of the dmeons around her as she snarled, "Yeah... to see to it you stay dead." and with that she lunged for his throat......

I'll let your gruesome mind come up with a satisfying death for him, though castration would be nice, I know you could come up with something worse lol, go wild.

He simply side stepped her attempt as she skided to a stop, "Well at least your going about this the right way... in order to gain respect of the city you have to defeat me or we kill everything..." He glanced at the group with Alex as they tried to heal him. "And make it quick or the poison will kill him."  
"Is there an antidote?" she asked forning back to her human form to make it more of a fair fight since her father hadn't transformed, plus, she was faster in human form.  
He grinned, "there is one... but not telling you where it is~"  
She growled summoning her sword and charging forward striking with perfect accuracy and speed to injure her father. He dodged barely but kept that same steady smirk, mocking the girls incompetence. Stepping it up a notch she smirked as she stabbed the side of his stomach earning a growl from the elder wolf demon when he jumped back. Using this time to her advantage she jumped sword aimed to cut him in half but he summoned his own black sword to block the attack. He was getting serious now.  
"Interesting... you have gotten fast... with the potential to even pass me let alone my brother in like i need to tame you," He purred in delight earning a scowl from the red head.  
"You talk as you know that this fight is in your favor." She said placing pressure on the sword before flipping over in the air aiming a kick at his head which he got hit staggering back. He growled wiping off the blood from the corner of his mouth.  
"not bad.." he mumbled with a smirk.  
With cold eyes she straightened in her position with a hardened gaze, "what if i make you a deal father."  
"Tch... let see what you got, i don't think ill agree," he said slanting to the side.  
"I don't think you'll be able to resist your offer... If i win this fight... you step down and give me the antidote and i might let you live," she said trying to give him a weaver. He scoffed before shaking his head.  
"And if i win?" He said waiting to hear his prize.  
"you get me." She said hurriedly, watching the cruel smile play on his lips.  
He chuckled, "you must be really confident in your ability in order to gamble your self."  
"But you have to leave them alone no mater what the out come is!" She growled ignoring the slight panic she felt as his words. She wasn't sure she was able to beat him, but she sure as hell try, or die trying. 

She growled going into a crouch as her tails twitched, "it won't be easy." she snarled disappearing hitting his back appearing infront of him when he turned and did a sweep kick. he fell rolling out of the way as she came crashing down in a flip, making a crater as he smirked, "I love a good challenge."

Switching her leg work she gripped on her sword spinning around to strike which of course he barely missed. He continued to dodge her strikes, and brought up his own to block one he could dodge, "thats better. Let me try now~"

She winced feeling the air become heavier as he released his chakra, but she kept standing much to her bodies reluctance and jumped back as he aimed to grab her. She slid down in the split her sword above her as he came to strike her down from above her.

"Hmm... Flexible neh?" she heard her father said while licking his lips. She gritted her teeth glaring up at him before making a set of one handed hand signs an fusing her sword with lightning and pushing it up smirking when seeing the blade start to cut through his sword.

"Na-Nani?!" he growled eyes widened when his black katana was cut in half. He howled as the katana she held sliced up his face, cutting through one of his eyes, making it useless. Staggering back while holding his eyes he growled at his daughter. "You'll pay for that.."

She shrugged standing back up, "we will see..."

she tensed spreading her legs as he charged her, she dodged drop kicking him tot eh ground before she kicked him up int the air. she got into a crouch shooting after him smirking as she slipped into more of ehr demon form as her tails slammed him into the ground, she came down hard on top of him befor3e she rolled away standing her breath shaky from the impact. her eyes narrowed with caution, he might have groaned but he wasn't down yet. even though she knew she had put enough chakra in that attack so that it would hurt like a bitch but also enough to infect and jar his chakra making it difficult for him to control his attacks and attempts at attacking with chakra. and unlike her he didn't have a skill for healing damaga that big

She held the side of her hip as her wounds healed, turning to look away from Alex and seeing the people of Demon country crowd around them. She raised her sword to them, daring them to try to oppose her and watched as many only bowed down to show their sub missal, some stayed standing but made no move to attack and or retaliate. She stayed stoic, cold eyes searching the crowd and smirked when she saw their defiance dwindle down in fear. They truly were at her control now, "I believe it's time to dispose of the trash, don't you think?"  
With out word many stood turning to Danzoe, a sadistic gleam in their eyes before charging the man. She ignored the screams of agony from the elder man as she drove her sword onto the ground and turning to face the group. She looked at Naruto closely, mentally removing the marks on her cheek, and compared her to her father since the 4rth Hokage was his twin brother but with blue eyes. Her eyes widened, holy shit, she did look like her father, which meant she looked like her own father. He didn't lie about that... nor did he lie about healing Alex. Was he telling the truth? Feeling a hand on her shoulder she spun around to face a very familiar figure, wise bright blue eyes stared down at her, similar scarlet curls like her own danced in the wind. It was an exact but older replica of the other 'kira' they met which meant... this was the original... her mother.  
"Mama..." Kira whispered softly as those natural warm hands whipped away her tears she didn't know she was crying.  
"Mah mah... Leave the past behind, and look forward to a new future little one. Just know that me... and your father love you very much, especially your father," the queen said with a smile.  
"B-but he-"  
"Exactly... it may not seem like it, and its twisted as hell, but... it was all for the best in the end. Like i said, leave it behind, and enjoy the new future. But first you must bring us all our final peace, we have been trapped in limbo for the past 11 years, and we want to finally move on," her mother said turning to look at some of the residence that stood behind her.

there?

Alex sat up wincing as she staggered to his feet, sensing his demon free he put his hand in Kira's smiling at the girl before he sighed closing his eyes breathting deeply, they both knew what they would have to do to free her people. he lifted his hand with hers feeling ythe warmth of ehr angel blood surrounding them, he smiled feeling her gaspn as her wounds healed, he winced feeling HIS wounds healing, he grit his teeth biting back the pain with nothing but thoughts of love for his angel. she smiled over at him as they both nodded turning to the people standing before them, with a soft nod Kira whisp[ered the words of freedom, 'You are set free by your goddess, you may now enter your rightful places, the Genocdie is long over... you are free." Kira's omother smiled nodding as she hugged her daughter kissing her cheek as she started to fade, "Thank you.... my Mon Ange."  
Alex hugged Kira close as they watched the people once trapped forever finally set free. he smiled hwne she turned to him, her eyes twinkling as he placed ahand on her cheek, she leaned itno his touch as eh whispered softly. 'I've searched the worlsd fro you, it took me so long to see that what I've always searched for was right infront of me the whole time. I only regret that I was so blinded and been too late, that I have caused you so mich pain...." she silenced his words with a ki8ss, they touched her heart and her soul as a single tear rolled down her cheek. he gently pulled back brushing away er tears, his eyes troubled, "Little love, Mon ange why do you cry?" she shook her head saying softly, "it does not matter the mistakes made, all I knwo is that I love you Alex, I can say what I've salways felt for you know because I know I am the one you love in return. it is in the past and will not come back, we have the rest of our lives to make yup the time lost." she kissed him softly as she whispered, 'I love you..." his breath caught as he dipped dow kissing her deeply wrapping her in his arms, he pulled back resting his forehead against ehrs smiling softly blessed to have such an angel as he whispered, "come on... let's go home."

it just occurred to me....whatever happened to Sakura?

knowing Sasuke and naruto... they probably purposely got her lost in the trench

The small girl couldn't help but grin at his words, eyes sparkling with mirth, "i thought i would never hear you say that!"  
"Oh by the way kit..." She heard her fox demon whisper, finishing her sentence before she her self blanched. Oh no...

Few months later Sasuke and Naruto found them selves sitting next to a very disheveled Alex in the waiting room of the Hospital. He ran a hand through his dark locks sighing in frustration, fucking doctors wouldn't let him in the operating room because his mate had to throw him out. He didn't think she would take it that way, but he learned to keep his mouth shut, and not listen to his demons snide words.  
"i didn't say to tell her gaki!" he heard his demon growl in his head. It was just a joke. Alex chose to ignore the wolf, he was getting on his last nerve.  
"Alex," he heard his name called up, recognizing the leader of the Fire Nation, who was also a medic call him to the door. Naruto and Sasuke sent him a look of 'good luck' as he walked over to her. She glared at him for a moment before saying, "i would keep comment to your self next time... Fortunately because of that we ended up not doing the surgery, so now you can be with her during th delivery."  
Alex didn't speak a word only nodded and walked after Tsunade as she lead him to a room, seeing the red head she had spoken laying back restlessly in her bed. She looked over at Alex before sighing and smiling softly, "gomenasai... i over reacted."  
He shrugged turning to walk back to her side, "lets forget about it."  
"She should be completely dialated in a few minutes," Tsunade said motioning to the other doctors. She grinned at the couple teasing, "you guys will definitely have your hands full with 5 kits running around you... maybe next time youll use protection like Alex so graciously pointed out earlier." Alex winced, as Kira's grip tightened on his hand, glaring at Tsunade for bringing that up.

oh wow, should've known you'd put that lol

an hour later and Tsnude wiped a hand over her brow sighing as she smiled seeing Naruto and Sasuke spring up, Sasuke steadying his mate as she placed a hand on her own growing stomach. "You can go in to see them now." nodding Naruto and Sasuke netered the room smiling when Kira looked up smiling back at them as Alex stood by her side gently rubbing her shoulder balancing one baby in one arm while she held two more in hers, the other three resting in a crib beside the bed.  
Kira smiled looking down at her little girl that lay curled against her chest, her eyes fluttered open to reveal wide black and blue doe eyes, mismtached like her mother's yet with the color of her father, "Raven..." Kira muttered gently kissing her daughters forehead smiling up at Naruto who nodded taking the little girl in her arms gasping as she gripped herhair while her own kit's kicked inside her.  
Sasuke smiled looking down at the boy in Alex's arms as the father smiled proudly, the little boy sneezed blinking to show black and red eyes that looked up innocently as he stuck his thumb in his mouth blinking cursiouly up at the raven. Sasuke looked up saying fondly, 'I bet he's gonna look just like you." Alex laughed, it was sharp bark like sound as he wriggled his finger wincing when the little boygrabbed it tugging hard, 'he's got my strength but his mother's beauty..." Kira blushed looking down at the little boy she was now holding, he snuggled close gripping her nightgown, "This ones's gonna be a clinger..."

it would suck if Naruto went into labor right now lol and knowing you you'll be messed up enough to make it happen

Maybe... maybe not *smirks*

The little boy that clung to the red head was a red head himself but slightly darker than his mother's, pair of dark obsidian eyes to go with his pale skin. He was the second youngest, and already you could tell he was going to be a total momma's boy. It coed in slight jealousy as he lost its mother's attention briefly when she looked over at the cribs to make sure the other three were safe.  
Rolling her mismatched she whispered, "yeah very clingy... attention hugger too. Looks like you have some competition Alex." She smirked teasingly at the elder raven who only glared at her. He walked over to the crib with Sasuke and Naruto. The couple cocked an eye brow when they laid eyes on golden crown of hair. They turned to Kira who only blushed slightly, "Very rare but possible... she has my father's hair... but what is even more strange is her eyes..."  
"What do you.... whoa!" Naruto breathed softly, watching as bright purple eyes turned to look up at the similar looking blonde. It was mix of Kira's eyes, her blue and red eyes, and she was the smallest of them all, the runt. Her two other siblings laid sleeping peacefully next to one another holding one another for comfort.  
"What are their names?" Sasuke asked careful not to wake the sleeping babies.

Clingy child Aki=autumn or bright

sibling one (girl) Amaya= night rain

sibling two (boy) Daisuke= great helper

Runt Hitomi= "pupil (of the eye)." This name is usually given to girls with especially beautiful eyes.

Mismatched eyed girl with blue black eyes= raven

you are so messed up lol but that's why I love you

Kira and Alex shared a proud look before Kira leaned over the crib saying the names and their meanings as she pointed to each one, " the girl sibling on the left is Amaya which means night rain and her twin is Daisuke the great helper, though I have a feeling he'll be more of protector. and of course my little Paharita here is Hitomi, I decided on pupil of the eyes because of her beautiful eyes. she's gonna be just like her momma one day, a trouble making beautiful heart breaker." Alex groaned muttering under his breath, 'Let's hope not." he smiled sheepishly when she glared before she said looking down at the boy who cooed at the attention glaring at the sleeping two, 'and this little one is Aki which means Autumn because of his hair." Naruto nodded smiling, she froze as her eyes widened, she handed Raven to Sasuke before she fell to her knees screaming as her eyes went wide with tears. Sasuke's eyes widened as his breath hitched, his voice hoarse with horror and surprise as he whispered, "The baby's coming...."

So they found themselves a few hours later, visiting the blonde with her new born kits that surrounded her and Sasuke sat by her side on the bed having her lean against him. The Uchiha kissed her forehead whispering words of contempt to her and bragging about their kits. They truly were a beautiful set of 5, two dark haired ones, and two blonde along with one red head- just like her mother. She couldn't help but laugh as Kira resembled her mother and got one kit to resemble her father, while she resembled her father- she knew who he was now thanks to Kira- while one of her kits resembled her mother. Life was good for the two couples... And now they had a family to grow with… together.


End file.
